


Explosion of Personality

by HeroFizzer



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal, F/M, Licking, NSFW, Oral, Scent Kink, Sex, Squirting, armpit play, excessive cum, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: When Bulla is forced to go to school to hone her Saiyan powers, she's given a tour by the most aggressive of students at UA. Naturally, with their hot tempers, this goes about as well as one can expect.





	1. Chapter 1

"School?! Mom, that's lame! I'm not going to some stupid school for fighting when Trunks never had to!"

"Trunks' powers developed at a young age, Bulla, yours are only just NOW coming to the surface. Trust me, this will be for your own good."

"I can't just go and train with dad instead?!"

"He has his reasons. For starters, he's worried you'll hurt him with that temper of yours."

Bulla crosses her arms in a huff, her cheeks puffing up as she think to herself how unfair this treatment feels. Having to be taught at a school for controlling her Saiyan powers rather than being taught by her father feels far too much like a step down in her books. Sure, the city has become populated with heroes that have "quirks" over time, but her family has had these Saiyan genetics passed from her father's bloodline. It just comes off as a bummer that she just can't learn the way her older brother did.

"This bites, mom..." Bulla groans. And I'm gonna act like I don't enjoy it until they're convinced I shouldn't be there!"

"Bulla, that's enough, I'm not going to argue this any further." Bulma's eyebrow twitches the more she argues with her daughter on the ride over to UA High School, where the best heroes are trained. She didn't take too long to find out it existed, and considering how well off her family is thanks to her father's Capsule Corp. it wouldn't do her much harm to at least pay the tuition for her daughter's sake. Sure, she may be a brat about it now, but once she's inside the older blue haired woman is positive her offspring is bound to enjoy it.

She looks over at Bulla to see the fuming expression in her eyes, knowing that she's going to stew over it even long after she's gone. She hates sounding like a broken record about the matter, but she's already tried every other line in the book. "Bulla, sweetie, I know you think this isn't fair, but think about how busy your dad is right now with helping Goku to protect the world. I'm sure you understand he's too busy to train you."

"Why can't I train myself in those gravity orbs he used to have?" Bulla asks.

"Trust me, I'd rather not have to continuously build those once you surpass the gravity max." Bulma replies, a vein pumping with blood on her forehead. "Just try it, okay?"

"Fiiiine..." Bulla replies, looking out the window with a furrow brow. She sees the academy as they swoop in from their flying car, an irregular site even within this city. Landing just outside the front gate, both females of the Briefs family step out to get a good glimpse of the school, with Bulma in awe of the architecture. Bulla, on the other hand, looks at it like one would when trying to understand abstract art. "Ugh, what were they going for with this design?" asks the young woman.

"Well I think it's rather classy." Bulma states. "Its very vintage, like something out of an old cartoon."

"Explains the Capsule Corp. dome..." Bulla says under her breath.

Just then, they hear an explosion coming from just inside the gate, creating a large burning wind just before they spot something flying overhead. By the high pitched squeal, they can determine that it's female, and it is indeed flying through the air.

"Bulla-"

"I'm on it, mom!" shouts the young Saiyan girl, blasting into the air at the speed of light. Rocketing towards the human speed ball, the blue haired young lady manages to catch them, hitting the breaks on her flight ability. She looks down in her arms to see a brown haired girl that couldn't be younger than herself, wearing what appears to be armor. “Er, uh, you okay?” Bulla asks her catch.

“Oh! Yeah, I'm good, thank you.” the girl says cheerfully. “It's just that someone looks like he got carried away with the ru-LOOK OUT!”

Upon hearing the girl shout, Bulla looks to the ground and sees a variety of attacks coming her way; ice, fire, a long tongue, small purple orbs...whatever they did, the young Saiyan girl knows she needs to be careful to avoid them. Not really a challenge considering how quickly she got this girl. With a smile that would tell anyone she's too good for this, Bulla flies through the giant barrage of attacks, getting the girl back to safety as best she can. With the school in her sights, she prepares for a landing that will hopefully net her a ticket back out of here.

Except maybe if she scouted out that power level coming riiiight after her.

##

“Bulla, are you okay? Oh, thank goodness, she's stirring!”

After seeing her mother kneel over her, Bulla sits up, grabbing her blue haired skull and rubbing it hard. “Nnnngh, mom, what happened...?”

“Oh, great, you're up! I'm really sorry about that.” Bulla and her mom look up to see two figures with relief in their eyes, the one she recognizes as the girl she had managed to save from blasting off to the other side of the city. The second, she can't quite place right away, but the freckles, the green tinted hair, and those eyes...

“You!” Bulla shouts, pointing at the boy. “You're the clod that punched me in the face!”

“Now now, dear, it was all a misunderstanding...” Bulma says in the hopes of calming her daughter down.

“Yeah, it was all an exercise,” says the boy, holding his hand out for the blue haired Saiyan, “and then it got a little out of hand.”

“...I can see that...” Bulla grumbles, helping herself out of the rubble of the street her impact caused. “God, is this always something that happens around the school?”

“Like this? No, but this was a little different.” the boy admits. “We haven't properly met yet. I'm Midoriya, but you're welcome to call me Deku.”

“And I'm Ochaco,” says the girl, “I just wanted to thank you again for saving me.”

Bulla shrugs, trying to take her eyes off of Deku's hand. “It's no big deal. I just knew where to land at the right time, that's all.”

“Sure, that's how it is.” Bulma says to herself. Heading for her car, she waves to Bulla, “Have fun here, Bulla! I know you'll love it here!”

“Too late for that...” Bulla scoffs.

“Ah, you must be the newest student!” says proud, heroic voice. “Welcome to UA High School!” The two blue haired women turn to see a tall, muscular man with the biggest smile they've seen anyone where, including Goku. His hair itself is out of control, and his eyes, despite the sunlight, always seem to be hidden in the shadows. It's kind of weird.

“You're All Might, right?” Bulma asks nonchalantly. “Thank you so much for taking in my daughter, she's only just started to show signs of her quirk and...”

“It's not a quirk, mom!” Bulla shouts in disgust. “It's practically inherited genes from dad!”

All Might simply laughs, though even his simple laugh sounds rather heroic. “That often ends up being the case with quirks, little missy! But don't you worry, I can already see potential in you after saving Uravity here!”

“I kind of did that to myself...” Ochaco says, embarrassed. “We were in the middle of a training class, and I just activated my Zero Gravity quirk. But an explosion sent me flying, and...”

“And the rest of us thought you might have been a villain...” Deku admits, his turn to feel the embarrassment. “So, I'm sorry for punching you, but at least you're not hurt...”

Bulla blinks at the confession before realizing, “Wait, you guys attacked me because you thought I was the bad guy?!”

“Bulla, honey, calm down.” Bulma says. “The last thing we need is for you to blast the school down just because of a misunderstanding.”

“That's what we're here for!” All Might says, pointing his thumb to himself. “Don't worry, UA High School is the perfect fit for teaching the heroes of the future how to keep their cool!”

“My cool is already kept...” Bulla groans.

“Right, I can already see the death glare forming in your eyes...” Bulma says. “Bulla, just trust the nice strong man and his big smile, he knows what he's doing. Otherwise he wouldn't be placed as a teacher at this school.”

All Might nods. “And believe me, you're not the only hot head here that we've been trying to defuse. Speaking of which...” The tall muscular hero looks around him, as if trying to scout someone out in the middle of the class. “Bakugo! Where is he...? Hey, Bakugo! You owe someone an apology!”

“Yeah yeah, I'm on my way! Don't rush me.”

From out of the front gate walks another student, with hair just as spiky as Deku's, but with a much more sandy coloring to it. His expression is much less enthused than Deku's as well, yet he stands to be much taller. It's only now that Bulla notices that the other students are wearing matching outfits, all of them wear the same blue uniform, which is likely their gym or training uniform, much lighter on their bodies to learn and understand their powers. And here's Bulla, wearing the skimpiest outfit you could imagine, not at all ready for the school day. Nothing but red for her strapless top that shows off her belly button, a skirt that shows off her fine legs, knee high boots, and gloves that go up to her elbows. This was mostly because she had to wait for her clothes to come in, as they didn't have any sizes for her slender frame, but even so she feels extremely out of place.

As Bulla jumps back to reality from her realization in clothes, she hears All Might speak down to the sandy haired boy, “Bakugo, tell Uravity you're sorry for blasting her off like that. You need to learn to call your attacks better than that.”

“Ergh...fine! I'm sorry I almost shot you off into space.” Bakugo says, not even giving Ochaco eyesight.

“I'm over here!” Ochaco shouts, her cheeks puffing up after.

“I said I'm fucking sorry, GEEZ!” Bakugo shouts, turning to face the brown haired girl. “There, are you happy?”

“Not sincere enough, but I'll accept it.” Ochaco says with a smile.

“All right, class A-1!” All Might shouts. “It's time to get back to training! Except for you, Bakugo.”

The sandy haired boy's attention turns to All Might. “What, why me?!” he shouts, his hands sparking up, much to Bulla's surprise.

“I think you've had enough training for the day,” All Might says while still baring his pearly white grin, “especially where it concerns harming your peers. Instead, I'll let you guide Ms. Briefs around to get a better feel for the school.”

“That sounds delightful!” Bulma says.

“What, no way!” Bulla shouts. “I'm not letting this loser show me around this dump!”

“Who are you calling a loser?!” Bakugo shouts at the blue haired girl. “You wanna see how good I am?! I'm one of the top students at UA, and-”

“That's enough, both of you!” All Might shouts. Pointing towards the school, he continues to yell heroically, “Get inside and show the young lady around! After all, it's your duty as a hero to make sure that all up and comers know the ropes as well as you did when you first arrived.”

“Whatever...” Bakugo grumbles, walking back through the gate. “Anything to get away from those second rates...”

“Bye, sweetie! Don't forget to fly home after you're done with school!” After Bulma waves her daughter off and heads for the car, Bulla reluctantly follows behind the sandy haired boy, saying aloud, “Geez, his attitude reminds me way too much of my own dad.” She pauses, turning to face All Might. “And you...your VOICE reminds me of my dad...”

As Bulla heads off, All Might wonders just what she could have meant with that comment...

##

“So yeah, this is the hallway...that's the main hall, there's the trophy case...anyway, let's move.”

“H-Hey! At least show me the stupid trophies, you jerk!”

Before Bakugo can turn down the hall of the main entrance to the school, Bulla yells at him loudly enough to get under his skin. The sandy haired boy shivers with irritation, his teeth grinding while they remain out of her line of sight.

“What's it even matter to you?” asks Bakugo. “I didn't think you wanted to be here anyway.”

“At least TRY to convince me to be here, okay?” Bulla says in a huff. “What does a school for heroes even need trophies for, anyway? There isn't really anything here to make you guys all that special to start with.”

“The fuck was that?” Bakugo snaps, his hands balling up into fists. Bulla sees the sparks shooting from his hands yet again, wondering if she's even making the right decision insulting him or the school. “Yeah, our powers might be unique to one another, but that's no excuse to think we're losers. How about you shut your damn trap and-”

“And who taught YOU to talk like that to a lady!?” Bulla shouts back. “I might not have 'quirks' like the rest of you, but I'm still a strong bitch that could whip your ass!”

“Yet you let that loser Deku square you in the face.” Bakugo grins. “The irritating thing is that wasn't even his full strength, otherwise his fingers would be limper than his dick.”

Bulla pauses before throwing out her next insult, seeing what's going on here. “Oooh, I see, you're jealous.” the blue haired Saiyan giggles. “Deku and that girl have a thing and you're maaaaad...”

“They don't have a thing, shut up.” says Bakugo flatly.

“Look, just lemme see the trophy case, okay?” asks Bulla. “I know, the sooner you're done here the better, but at least let me see what kind of awards you get.”

After a pregnant pause is had, Bakugo's fists loosen up, the sparks dying down. “Fine, just don't take so long.” he says, leaning against the wall while the blue haired beauty inspects the awards won over time. The blue haired girl studies each one, fascinated by the differing types of ribbons and trophies used to symbolize their victories.

“Okay, this is interesting...” Bulla says to herself. “Fastest runner, Furthest distance in long jump, Division 6 basketball tournament winners...How is any of this determined, exactly? I mean, you use your powers, right?”

“What of it?” Bakugo asks, not moving from his spot against the wall.

“I guess I'm just curious how you can do any of this without it considered cheating.”

“We still have rules in place, you know.” Bakugo says with a hint of ignorance. “Someone like Uravity wouldn't be able to participate in a long jump because her quirk lets her go far too out of bounds. It's nothing that great.”

“It's still impressive.” Bulla admits. “How about you, what'd you do to make that explosion earlier?”

“You're seeing this, right?” asks the sandy haired boy, holding up his hand. Little crackles of light form at his fingertips, slowly intensifying until they're small explosions going off a distance from his face. “Little explosions I've managed to create through my sweat. It's not like normal sweat, it's laced with nitroglycerin, and I can only secrete it from my hands. It's pretty dangerous, though. And for a long time I thought I was, yanno, special and stuff for it.”

“Huh.” Bulla leaves the trophy case to stand next to the sandy haired boy, studying him. “You know, I could kind of relate. My dad used to tell me stories about how he was the strongest Saiyan out there, but then he ran into this other Saiyan who ended up surpassing his power and strength. And you couldn't believe the grudge he had over him, or at least what my mom tells me...”

“Is there a point to telling me this?” asks Bakugo, giving the blue haired girl the stink eye.

“It's just your attitude, honestly.” confesses Bulla. “You remind me a lot of my dad in that regard.”

For some reason, Bakugo's eye twitches. “What you're describing is a jackass that had it all for too damn long and can't accept there's someone else out there better than he is. That doesn't sound like me.”

“Uh...yeah, it totally does.” Bulla says, her head cocked to the side. “I mean my dad's mellowed out a little over the whole thing, but he still talks about it. He did mention once that his strive for power got him killed at least once by some pink gel blob, but he got better.”

“How the hell does someone get 'better' over death?!” shouts Bakugo. “What, was he turned into a newt or something?!”

“...I don't get it.” Bulla admits. “But he did talk about turning someone into a frog some time ago...”

“Your dad's weird, then.” Bakugo grumbles. “Sounds like he's got the same kind of powers as All Might and then some.”

“Oh yeah, that guy did look pretty strong.” Bulla says, thinking of the tall blonde hero with a smile. “Do you think he's got a big dick?”

“Nope! No. We're moving on. No more talking about that, let's go with the tour!” Bakugo shouts, despite keeping his leering expression. He leaves the wall and moves on, with Bulla shrugging behind him.

“I guess someone doesn't like thinking about that kind of stuff.” she says under her breath.

The two continue onward, with the sandy haired hero leading Bulla around the rest of the school, showing her with the utmost lack of interest where she can find the cafeteria, as well as the regular classroom area. The nurse's station is also apart of their tour, just on the off chance she doesn't feel well or gets hurt too badly during the training classes. Bulla notices along the way that things have grown quiet, as they have little to discuss after the trophy case. Deciding to try and strike up conversation between them, Bulla finally speaks up, “So...where do the students go when they need to get a blowjob?”

Bakugo looks back at the blue haired Saiyan, his eye twitching while a vein visibly pumps on his forehead. “Are you...fucking kidding me?”

“What? It's a legitimate question.” she replies. “You can't tell me you guys don't get stressed out enough that you need some sexual tension released, right?”

“Th-That's against the school rules!” Bakugo hisses.

“Um, DUH, of course it is!” Bulla says with an eye roll “That doesn't mean the other students won't find a place to go at it, you know what I mean? Come on, is there a stairwell nobody would think to look under? Or is it just the bathrooms?”

“Are you really THAT ditzy?!” Bakugo shouts. “You care more about sucking someone's dick over your studies as a hero?”

The blue haired girl rolls her eyes. “Okay, look, first off, I'm not interested in being here, my mom just thought it was a good idea. As a Saiyan princess I don't really NEED this school!”

“You're sure acting like a princess...” mumbles Bakugo.

“SECOND,” she continues, “yeah, okay! I'm a fucking slut, sue me! But do you know how good it feels to get a load off? Probably not, with those super crackly hands of yours!” The girl then wiggles her fingers in the air, mocking the already lit fuse that is named Bakugo. “I bet you can't jerk it without exploding more than your dick, can you?”

“You shut your trap before I do it for you, you skanky ass trash bag ho!” Bakugo proceeds to shove Bulla back, only to inadvertently push his palms into her breasts. Even as they're covered by her top, she can still feel a crackling against them, making her bosom tingle. With an offended gasp, Bulla holds her hands up, preparing for a push to the sandy haired boy...”

“How about you fuck off, you asswipe!” She then shoves her hands into Bakugo's chest, forgetting her own strength. To the surprise of the hero in training, he finds his body flying backwards, going right through the door to the janitor's closet. It doesn't break, surprisingly, but he does end up breaking it off the hinges. Rather than wonder if the doors are reinforced for situations such as this, Bulla realizes what she's done and rushes after Bakugo, who's buried under janitorial supplies after his back hit into the shelves. “Hey! Hey, are you okay?!” she asks, shaking his shoulders with concern.

“Uuuurgh, I think so...” Bakugo groans.

“Good.” Bulla then slaps the boy across the face, leaving a swelling palm mark across his cheek. “Who fucking taught you how to treat a LADY?! You don't just fucking aim for my tits even if you're pushing me back, you assmuncher!”

“That's disgusting!” Bakugo barks back. “You take that back!”

“Not until you apologize for smacking my boobs!” Bulla shouts, grabbing the door to put back on its hinges. “Honestly, you talk like you're all that, but I can't imagine you've ever had experience with a girl in your life.”

“So what if I haven't?” Bakugo asks, crossing his arms at the blue haired Saiyan. “At least it doesn't make me a skank like you are.

Once the door is on its hinges, Bulla finds something to place over the knob, a chair that the janitor likely sits in, then turns back to the sandy haired boy. “Look, you've been a dick to me ever since I got here, so the least you can do is apologize for your behavior. I think I deserve that much!”

“Newsflash! I'm a dick to everyone!” Bakugo shouts. “I think I'm entitled to that much.”

“Entitled?! You act like it!” Bulla shouts, getting in his face. “But you don't have to own it!”

“I can if I want!”

“Yeah?!”

“Yeah!”

And out of nowhere, the two find themselves locking lips, with Bakugo leaping from his seated position on the floor to properly meet with Bulla's lips. The two end up shoving the other into another wall, with more supplies knocked from the shelves, until they finally pull back from each other. As they heave their breath out, the two young teens stare at the other with wide eyes, realizing what just occurred.

“Oh my god, we fucking kissed!” Bulla says with a stunned whisper.

“What the fuck?” Bakugo asks, feeling his lips while his eyes remain glued to Bulla's. "I don't even know where that came from…"

"Well…how about that?" asks Bulla, pointing down to the hero's crotch. To Bakugo's surprise, he has a bulge growing from his training pants, something that he's never quite experienced before. And for the first time around the girl, Bakugo breaks his hardened stare to show his shock, never anticipating such a reaction in his life. "I bet that's something the school doesn't teach you to keep under control, hmmm?" Bulla teases the Sandy haired boy, folding her arms with amusement.

"This…this means absolutely nothing!" growls Bakugo, covering his erection with his hands.

"Doesn't it though?" Bulla says in a continuously teasing manner. "Be honest, Bakumon, have you ever even kissed a girl before me?"

"First, my name is Bakugo! Second, of course I have!" Bakugo says, his cheeks turning red. "I've gotten a lot of kisses from admirers since I was little! Tons of girls flirted with me! Honest!"

Bulla can't help but laugh, not at all concerned with hiding it as she holds her gut from the amusement of it all. "Are you listening to yourself?" Bulla asks, wiping a tear from her eye. "You're so defensive over the littlest thing, pal. What's next, you're going to say you have a girlfriend that lives in Canada?"

"Stop teasing me! It's. It like you're any better…"

"Oh, come on! I've done so much more than kiss guys in my life, while you…" Bulla feels around her lips with her gloved hand, studying a wet texture on the tip of her finger. "Ugh, I was right. You almost swallowed my face with your lips."

"Isn't that how you're supposed to kiss?" Bakugo asks, his face redder than any explosion he's created in his life.

Bulla laughs even harder, unable to create any intelligible sentences with how hard she's cackling. "Okay, okay. You know what? Come here. I'm going to show you how people actually kiss!"

"Like hell you-" Before the Sandy haired boy can finish his denial, Bulla has already grabbed him by the cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss proper. His eyes grow wide as their lips lock, with the blue haired Saiyan moaning into his mouth. At first, Bakugo gets defensive, pushing on the taller girl's arms to keep her back, but after only a few seconds his hands go limp, simply letting the more experienced kisser take the lead. His eyes close shut as he embraces Bulla and her touch, though something of his own instincts start to kick in.

His lips part from Bulla's, surprising the Saiyan girl until he starts licking away at her face. To her surprise, it's not as disgusting as she thought it would be. Sure, there's a lot of slobber getting on her cheeks, but his tongue is actually quite ticklish. "H-Hey, quit it!" Bulla laughs. "It's too much…ha ha haaaa!" She tries to shove him back, more aware of her Saiyan strength this time around, but the sandy haired boy seems much more reluctant to part from her skin.

"Look, I like your…face…" Bakugo says, turning away from Bulla and her amused state. "It tastes…fine."

Bulla blinks a few times. She has to admit, there's never been such an awkward confession that she's heard in her life up until then. Though she supposes it's nice to know that he isn't just licking at her because he's actually enjoying her company or anything. "Well if that's not a first for me." Bulla giggles. "You like the taste of my perfume, I guess. It does have a berry scent to it, and I like to spray it on for attention."

"Sure, we'll go with that." Bakugo says.

"Don't stop!" Bulla laughs. "Go ahead, I think it's starting to turn you on." In response she rubs her upper thigh against the sandy haired boy's crotch, watching him grow flustered as his cock is rubbed by her, even if not through more akin revealing means. "Oooh, I feel a big one, I know for sure…"

By this point, Bakugo ignores her teasing and goes right back to licking her face, breathing onto her skin while adding moisture on top of his saliva. Bulla hums in ecstasy while he wags his tongue over her, the feeling of being licked turning her on more than she anticipated. The young hero starts to lick at her nose, moistening it with his tongue before pecking away at the tip with his lips.

To Bulla's surprise, Bakugo seems to go all in on her nose, practically pushing it between his lips and giving it so much attention. The blue haired Saiyan can feel her nostrils breathe onto the boy's tongue, which tries to play around with her air holes. To Bulla's surprise, she actually enjoys all the attention, wondering if it's just a kink he's grown into or he genuinely believes this is how people actually make out.

"Boy, you…really like noses…" Bulla says, her voice sounding rather stuffy thanks to the lips plugging up his nose. She allows him to indulge himself, likely trying to do all he can to get a taste of her perfume from her face. Though after a while longer she does notice that his hands start to get a little on the grabby side.

Looking at her breasts, she sees Bakugo grabbing for them once more, fondling over the streak of clothing that she calls her top. The boy's attention shifts from her nostrils to her lips, locking them up again with Bulla as she prepares for more intimacy between them. Their lips break off a few repeated times, only for them to return to their kissing nature once more. This eventually gives Bulla the opportunity to place her tongue inside Bakugo's mouth, throwing the hero off as she swirls it around his own. She laughs at his expression, amuses that someone who loves licking her face so much can be so foreign to something as a simple French kiss.

The sandy haired student relaxes himself into Bulla, with his tongue finally dancing around hers for proper dominance. Bakugo grunts as he pushes hard, making sure that Bulla's tongue is forced back into her mouth for them to tango within. Bulla can only laugh, trying not to close her lips as her giggling echoes down the male student's mouth. When Bakugo remembers that he's left his hands atop her breasts, the hero goes back to fondling them, listening to the blue haired girl as she moans into his mouth, among the other sounds she makes.

The next time their lips part, with strands of saliva between them, Bulla decides to take up the face make out this time, with her lips going right for his forehead. Thanks to her heels she's much taller than the sandy haired hero, though she's amused by how little she hears from him when it comes to height differences. She moves down from his forehead to the bridge of his nose, making tiny steps on the trip to his nostrils, which she sucks on just to give him a taste of his own medicine. Bakugo sighs as he understands how it is to be on the receiving end of this, though it actually makes him more aroused.

With his hormones getting the better of him, Bakugo pulls down on Bulla's top, a gasp escaping her lips as the fabric rubs against her already hardened nipples. Taking what he's practiced from the kissing, the sandy haired boy flicks his tongue over her nubs, causing the blue haired girl to wince. Her nipples had already become exposed to the air, sensitive in their hardened nature. All his tongue's action does is create stimulation throughout her body, sending jolts of joy that go right down to her crotch. Bulla moans, her head tilted back against the shelf of janitorial supplies while she holds Bakugo close, indulging in the inexperienced hero's current breast obsession. His lips soon overtake the nipples, with his mouth suckling on them not unlike that of a newborn child. Bulla breathes heavily, the sensation feeling wonderful on her body, at least at first.

When his teeth bite right into the nipple, Bulla gasps, bringing a knuckle up to her mouth that she ends up biting down on, the sudden nature of his chompers pushing into her soft and tender flesh. “Ergh, warn me next time...” Bulla grumbles, ready to flick at his earlobe. Bakugo just gives her a nasty stare, not ready to part with her orbs or their softness. He shows no care other than to dominate her, despite his shorter stature. Using his free hand, the hero in training pinches down on the other nipple, tweaking it around between his fingers, hearing Bulla make all sorts of pleased sounds. She tries to grip onto the shelves behind her, with height and stature making it hard to do. The blue haired girl sucks on her lower lip, feeling an urge rising in her panties. Already there are small droplets leaking between the folds, spreading a moistness onto the soft cotton while she allows Bakugo to continue using her breasts in such a fashion, with his teeth grinding down on her nipple. 

She shows some amusement when Bakugo tries to suck up her whole tit, with his mouth going beyond the areola and covering a good chunk of her pale skin. He bites down on her flesh, humming in delight as he savors the soft chest tissue that fills his mouth up. His hand squeezes down on her other breast, massaging it between his fingers and kneading into the pillowy nature. The sandy haired hero wouldn't outright admit it, but her mounds are certainly the softest and possibly largest he's ever experienced, although there's only one other woman that's let him get so close, and he'd rather not compare this blue haired bimbo to someone as innocent as his mother.

Mind you, that was back when he was two.

While he continues his focus on Bulla's chest region, Bakugo groans as his member stirs in his pants again, pushing against the fabric of his blue training outfit. It's a tightness he hadn't counted on when it came to his size in clothing from the school, although who would ever manage to get a boner in school? Minetsu, possibly, but that pervert likely has a baby penis given his size and articles of superhero gear. Certainly someone like All Might would never have these sort of troubles.

Then again, given his own size, that thing would have to be massive. Not sure how much he himself would pale in comparison...

Bakugo pulls off of Bulla's breasts, with strands of saliva between them until he pushes down on her shoulders, catching the blue haired Saiyan off guard. “Hey, easy!” Bulla says, slapping away his hands from her shoulders. “Am I really going to have to teach you how to be polite?!”

“I'm the one dictating things here, okay?” Bakugo growls. “I didn't think someone like you would need ladylike treatment.”

“Just because I've had more sex than you doesn't mean I don't have a way I like to be treated.” argues Bulla. Though she admits to herself, it's been a while since she's had it rough, and wouldn't mind some of the student's aggression. “Okay, fine, I'll let you lead.”

Before she even finishes the thought, Bakugo drops his pants, with his cock springing to life. Bulla's eyes light up as she sees the thickness of his shaft, with foreskin covering the tip enough to make her believe that the sandy haired boy has never been circumcised She squeaks as the slit stares directly at her, with the foreskin making it resemble a pink scary eye. It doesn't turn her off, however, as she remains aware of just what it is that she's dealing with. “G-Go ahead...” Bakugo says, nervous with his first sexual situation. “Do what you need to.”

Bulla laughs. “So much for letting him lead.” she says to herself, grabbing hold of his member with both gloved hands. She strokes gently around his skin, feeling the bumps of veins along the way. They seem very alive to her, pumping with blood in order to keep the stiff stance. She wonders if it has anything to do with his quirk, recalling right after that it involves sweat on his hands more than anything. So maybe her comment earlier about his inability to jerk off isn't that far off. She could certainly see why he would need some attention with his rod.

Bakugo grunts as his body twitches, the feeling of Bulla's latex gloves on his skin becoming a new feeling for him, although any sort of touch occurring down there is new to him. He's never felt the need to shower himself off or shampoo that region, which Bulla can tell right away when she closes in on the uncircumcised region, getting a strong whiff of such a musky odor. Her eyes shut from the stench, wanting to comment on how her previous partners have at least had the decency to shower before anything else...though she also wagers that the training they had just gone through made him a little odorous and fowl.

Still, she endures the smell of unclean balls, pushing back the foreskin to get a look at what's underneath. It isn't as bad as she worried it would be, although there does still seem to be some gunk to clean off. While she holds back the skin to keep it from engulfing the tip, Bulla sticks her tongue out, cleaning off the surrounding area with a few swirls while her saliva coats the crown. The sandy haired boy almost stumbles back, keeping from tripping over his pants while Bulla uses her womanly charms to tend to his rod. She looks up at his face, watching his eyes squint as he forces himself to watch the blue haired Saiyan tend to his musky rod. Bulla just laughs, wondering if he's even aware of how goofy he looks.

With lips locked over the tip and area beneath the skin, Bulla performs a full-on sucking of the cock, sucking on the region to properly clean off the contents previously hidden by so much foreskin. Bakugo twitches, trying to keep his hands from balling up into fists, since that's where his sweat usually comes from. It's best not to create an explosion from that, especially when it comes to being in a room with so many cleaning chemicals around you.

Bakugo sighs, keeping himself from getting too excited to avoid crackling at the tips again. He wouldn't admit it, but this blue haired new student is very hot and attractive, and he couldn't care less for her sexual history. The sandy haired boy is just happy enough to get this much attention from a bombshell like herself. He looks down to see that Bulla has managed to cover more ground of his rod through her mouth, pushing down deeper by the second. He hadn't even considered how long his rod is, though that had been less important to him compared to his determination in being the best hero this world has ever seen.

There's a struggle on Bulla's part as she tries to reach the base of Bakugo's boner, though she's caught half way down what she can believe to be a ten inch dong. The tip pokes at the back of her throat, forcing her to cough on the rod, with some saliva flying out of her opened mouth. She holds the rod in place as she takes a deep breath, working out her gag reflexes to better take the sandy haired boy's shaft. This time around she manages to do better, with the crown getting enough pressure to force it down her throat, while Bakugo inhales sharply. His body tenses up from the tightness of Bulla's throat, feeling his own thick skin pushing it outwards just to fit inside. 

As she looms closer to the shaft's base, Bulla slurps in the air, brushing her blue hair out of the way while leaning into Bakugo's body. Her hands start to reach for the boy's nuts, pushing her fingers into them and feeling their hardened state, catching him off guard once more. “Dammit, stop doing that!” Bakugo groans. “It makes me realize the shit I'm doing wrong with you...”

Bulla just laughs, wanting to inform him that's the point, though it's hard to manage with almost ten inches shoved in your mouth. She gives his balls a tight squeeze, slurping up the salty taste of his uncut shaft while her nostrils flare up with that musky scent, finding it a bit more alluring once she's adjusted to it. She wonders if maybe his balls have the same smell and flavor to them, though she wants to savor the hero's rod for just a while longer.

Taking deep breaths, Bakugo tenses up as he looks at the dark ceiling of the closet, trying to keep his mind on the blowjob he receives from the blue haired girl. He can at least say that when his day began this was nowhere to be found in his expectations, and yet somehow it makes it all worth it. When he looks back down at his feet, Bakugo sees that Bulla is pulling back slowly, keeping her lips attached to his flesh flute until she reaches the tip. There she gnaws lightly on the pink nub, watching as the sandy haired boy quivers, his irises shrinking as he feels a tightness in his shaft. Having seen this many times before, Bulla knows what to expect, and doubles down on keeping her lips on his erection. After all, if this is his first time ejaculating, it's likely to be a big load.

For the last stretch, Bakugo can't handle it much more, and grabs hold of Bulla's skull, causing her to wail as he forces her to bob along his shaft at a speed she isn't comfortable with. Her mouth creates friction against the skin while her tongue unconsciously pushes against the underside, getting most of the flavor she had forgotten about. Her eyes roll back as he gets aggressive with his hands, hoping that his nitro-laced sweat doesn't get anywhere in her hands and create an explosion. Thankfully, he takes that into consideration once he's ready to burst, pulling his hands away from her hair before the big release.

With the tip of his cock halfway through her mouth, Bulla prepares for the hosing against her back throat, yet her eyes widen as it blasts into her body. She cries out as her mouth fills up quickly with the hero's spunk, not expecting this sort of intensity going on from the sandy haired boy. Though she swallows it down quickly, Bakugo continues to deliver more to her than she could handle. Her mouth starts to bleed out his seed after a hefty cough, inhaling through her nostrils to breathe. Meanwhile, Bakugo squeezes his hands into fists, sweat forming to create little crackles of light that Bulla tries to keep away from. She sweats in fear of the explosions growing larger, in spite of his ability to keep things under control. Surely he's never been in this intense a situation before in his life.

When his cock has finished spritzing out the milky batch, Bulla yanks her head back, coughing up the jizz that remained in her mouth, with the substance getting on her chin and dribbling to her chest. After a long, deep intake of air, Bulla says to the hero, “Geez, you really are a first timer...”

“Shut up about it!” Bakugo hisses, the crackling in his hands intensifying.

“It's...no, it's a compliment, okay?” Bulla says. “You've never released, so of course your first load is going to be so explosive. Now let go of your hands, I'm not getting near you if you're going to keep doing that.”

Bakugo grumbles as he takes a deep breath, loosening up while remaining in place. His knees wobble until he leans into the shelf, resting his hands on the ledges while Bulla shifts underneath him. She rolls onto her ass, leaning back so that her face is squared with his balls, while her gloved hands rest on his ass cheeks for the time being. The sandy haired boy winces as she touches his backside, looking down at the ground to stare at her long legs and boots. “You're still going down there?” he asks. “I thought I was done...”

“You might be,” Bulla says selfishly, pausing to give his nuts a peck, “but I'm not. You do realize you don't clean up down here, right? This is probably what cavemen smelled like until someone invented soap!”

“Come on!” shouts an annoyed Bakugo.

“And yet...” she pauses again, with her lips touching into the sack for his musky flavoring. “It's like a smorgasbord of flavor down here! Like nothing I've ever had from anyone before...”

“Is that...good too?” Bakugo grunts, feeling her lips engulf a portion of his scrotum, only to slide off with a slurping noise.

“Well, it's very...manly, I guess.” Bulla says, uncertain what it is she finds so alluring about the scent herself. She holds her head closer to the boy's sack, her lips managing to pull one of his balls into her mouth. Bakugo shivers as she sucks on the nut, hearing those loud, audible slurps from her yet again. He thinks to himself how annoying that can get, wondering if it's supposed to make her act of playing with his sack turn him on. Judging by the slow rise of his ten inch boner, he surmises that to be the most likely case.

As the ball remains in her mouth, Bulla hums and giggles as she continues to tease the sandy haired student, feeling a light breeze fall downward on her exposed chest, drying up the seed that dribbles from her chin. She pops half of his scrotum from her mouth to look up and see that his cock is rising yet again, bouncing in the air to create such a draft. With a simple smirk, Bulla reaches out for the cock as it stretches out, using both hands to create stimulation. Bakugo hisses as his grip on the shelves tightens, holding on while she starts to suck on the other nut.

Bulla calmly sucks the musky flavor off his balls, humming at the taste while her nose continues to pick up the odor that emanates from the crotch. Her hands tug on his thick shaft, with her thumbs pressing hard into the skin. With the position she's taken to get right up on his scrotum, Bulla feels awkward from this angle, having to avoid muscle memory and think of it like a reflection; her fingers want to aim for the crown and toy with that for a while, but she keeps pulling back for the base rather than the front of his body. It doesn't help that she's lost in the aroma of his ball sack, still sucking on the skin to get at the musky taste.

For a moment, Bakugo squats down so that his balls are removed from Bulla's mouth, only to rest them atop her unsuspecting face. The hero rubs his balls into her face, making sure to get the musky scent all over her while he can, laughing mischievously in the process to himself. Even though he's extremely hard from her touch, Bakugo takes in the enjoyment of the scene, watching as the blue haired student isn't quite that fond of it. She tries to move her face around so that she can get the salty balls back in her mouth, only for Bakugo to manage and get her into the chase for the scrotum. “Hope you like balls in your face, bitch!” Bakugo says, laughing as he stands upright to allow the blue haired Saiyan to continue pleasuring him otherwise. The balls manage to suck themselves back into her mouth, thankful for the return of her cheek as she prepares to continue with this venture with Bakugo...

When she reaches the tip, hands stroking furiously after all that effort and fallout of the move with his balls, Bulla starts to pinch at it with her fingers, hearing moans and grunts come from Bakugo's clenched teeth. When he leans over enough that his sandy hair is now resting against the shelf, Bulla moves her body with him, craning her neck out to keep on his sack. She starts to play with it in a manner that feels like she's making out with Bakugo, only there's no response from the scrotum. Her fingers continue to play around with his sensitive tip, feeling the pulse in his nub while the veins throb hard to intensify his boner until it's as stiff as a tree.

“O-Okay, you're doing...good. Great. Fantastic, wait, no...” Bakugo groans, trying to find the right words to describe Bulla's actions.

The blue haired girl giggles, pulling her lips off of his scrotum to speak. “This is what happens when you don't have something to compare it to.” she says. “But I'm glad I can hear that much about your first time.”

“You're welcome...?” Bakugo says, uncertain if he should be complimenting her for those words. He winces once more as she continues to suck on his balls, with her tongue lashing against the skin to please the hero while her fingers massage at the pink tip, holding back his foreskin to toy with the whole thing. While she continues to suck on his balls, Bakugo stares down at her legs again, noticing how spread apart they are. They look so long and lean in those boots, very sexy for someone who dresses like her. His cock throbs as he thinks about them, with his eyes slowly making their gaze up to her skirt. With her legs at such an angle, he can see the cotton panties underneath her red skirt, wondering what's hidden underneath. It's likely not another cock like his, but he figures if she can do well to please his private region, he might as well do the same for her.

Stepping forward, Bakugo pulls his hips away from Bulla's lips, leaving the blue haired beauty confused while her saliva lands on her chin after parting from the sack. The sandy haired boy then pushes Bulla onto her back, catching her off guard as she screams from the shock. Bakugo then pushes her legs into the air, rolling her hips up until her feet hang over her face. The sandy haired hero yanks on her panties, pulling them off with ease without even hitting her boots. With her cotton protection out of the way, Bakugo salivates before getting down to go right to town on her pussy. With no experience in eating a woman out, the young hero shudders at his first lick, not expecting the taste it provides. Bulla sees the look on his face and tries not to laugh, knowing he means well for his first try at eating a woman out. He manages to ignore the taste and go right back to it, though he goes a little more slowly by placing his lips over her folds. He pulls back on them, trying to emulate the sucking noises Bulla had made on his shaft and scrotum moments ago when he pulls back, hearing happy high pitched moans from the blue haired girl when he does so. His hands reach out for her breasts while he leans his head into her crotch, getting as close to her muff as he humanly can.

Bulla grabs the reaching hands of the hero in training, knowing what he's trying for, and helps to keep them there while he kneads into their softness. She exhales silently from so much attention to her body, enjoying the pace at which he eats at her pussy. It's timid and slow, yet feels like he's trying to be equally aggressive at the same time. Perhaps it takes a while for someone like him to get used to such a taste of a woman's vagina, not that she would ever know...

While his mouth works on the entry to her flesh tunnel, Bakugo uses his thumb to push down on Bulla's clit, putting as much force as he can until he hears her make a wincing sound. The blue haired Saiyan bites down on her lower lip, bringing her legs back to the ground while resting her feet on the closet floor. She breathes heavily through her nostrils while gripping tightly onto his wrists while they knead into her soft mounds, with thumbs rubbing over the nipples. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, she's impressed by how well he is at playing with her slit, for someone lacking sexual experience.

"O-okay, you're doing really good…" Bulla says with a sigh. "I mean really, REALLY good…" She squeezes his wrists tighter while her legs wiggle about, feeling the intensity coming from Bakugo and his touch.

While he continues to lick at her folds before braving onto her tunnel, Bakugo gets an idea, his lips curling even as his tongue focuses on the blue haired beauty's cunt. Using his sweat he releases a light crackle from the thumb, which causes Bulla's clit to tingle. She whimpers through her gaping jaw, eyes rolling back as her thighs squeeze into the sides of his head, causing him to lose focus from such a tight space.

"Hhrrrraaaagh, stop stop stop stop stop please STOOOOOP!" squeals Bulla, her hands reaching out for the sandy scalp caught in a leggy vice grip. "Too much, too much!"

Feeling the grip of her thin yet oddly powerful thighs, Bakugo manages to pull them apart, bringing his head from the Saiyan's crotch to get a full breath of air in! "Geez, sorry for trying something new, bitch!" yells Bakugo, rubbing at the sides that had been crushed in.

"I mean…it tingled…a lot…" Bulla confesses, rubbing away at her little flesh button. "I didn't HATE it, but…maybe just lighten it a little?"

"That's the smallest spark you can expect from me." Bakugo groans, exhaling from the excitement.

"Okay, then how about just being more careful?" Bulla asks, spreading her folds out for him. "You were doing pretty good before then, though. Let's just see how good you are with your tongue inside me."

Bakugo shudders, thinking about the taste that still lingers in his mouth. He leans back into Bulla's crotch, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep them in place while pushing her skirt out of his way, mentally preparing himself for his excavation. Getting reacquainted with the Saiyan snatch, Bakugo leans in and sticks his tongue out, pushing himself into the tunnel while holding back feelings towards the smell. He wonders if this is normal for the vagina, while asking himself if this is how she felt after getting a whiff of his own uncut shaft.

After a while, the sandy haired hero flicks his tongue about, slurping at her folds when the liquids manage to escape out of the vaginal cavern. He seems to bring himself less towards the concern of her taste and more focused on pleasing Bulla, who he hears breathing in a slow rhythm, watching her flat stomach rise and fall with each breath. He focuses his tongue on her flesh walls, swirling it around inside the Saiyan's cunt while her heaving grows louder, with her voice growing loud.

"Yes…yes, okay, good…you're doing…VEHERRY good…" Bulla jumps, feeling the hero's tongue hit a rather sensitive spot in her body. Her hips arc off the floor, much to the surprise of the hero and his snout. His nostrils are pushes back by the sudden rise in the blue haired girl's crotch, causing him to pull back after gagging. "Ngh! Sorry, sorry!" Bulla shouts, sitting up as she covers her crotch. "I just hadn't expected that sort of…pleasure." She coughs into her fist, her cheeks turning red from such admission.

With this being the second offense on Bulla and her crotch, Bakugo starts to steam up, furious at such sudden cutoffs from his attempts to arouse the Saiyan princess. "Okay, that does it!" Bakugo shouts, pulling back on his sleeve until it's pressed against his elbow. "We'll do it like this!"

Holding out his middle fingers, Bakugo cries out as if he were heading into battle, jutting his fingers right between the folds. Bulla squeals from such a sudden thrust inside her body, watching with wide eyes as the sandy haired boy picks up speed inside her snatch. Sucking on her lower lip, Bulla's eyes roll back as she squeezes her legs around the hand, even though he has more than enough room to work with. Soon, Bulla finds her muff is ready to burst, trying her best to warn Bakugo before release.

"Hmmmmmmmgh! Ohmigod, ohmhigod, fuckfuckfuck, pull out, pull out, pull out, pull out….GNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

As Bulla sits upright, her head arches back as her tongue sticks out, with Bakugo getting hit face first by a long stream of the girl's sexual fluids, causing him to roll out of the way while she squirts her orgasm out like a fountain. The sandy haired hero stares in shock and horror at the distance her spurting fluids spray, just missing the shelves they had previously made out at by almost a few inches. She creates a large puddle where the small fluids of his seed had been set, making a large mess out of what the blue haired girl was unable to hold down earlier.

With a dumbfounded grin on her face while her eyes are rolled back, Bulla collapses on the ground, panting heavily from such an awkward yet enjoyable experience. Her arms and legs are spread out, unable to move her body after Bakugo made her cum to such an incredible degree, although she wouldn't outright say that to him. No reason to make such a hardass feel humble about his rookie talents.

And then Bakugo spits on Bulla's face.

Launching herself into a seated position, Bulla stares up at the hero in training and asks, "What the fuck was that for?!"

"That's for getting my shirt all soaked, you dumb bitch!" Bakugo shouts, grinding on his teeth. "What am I supposed to explain to the others, or even my mom when I need this cleaned?"

Bulla looks off to the side as she stands up, her breasts shifting about as the cum has dried up on her soft skin. "Are you fucking serious about this?" she asks, her fists resting on her hips. "You honestly can't be assed to do your own laundry? Are you that helpless?"

"Not as helpless as you sound." Bakugo says.

"What's that even mean?" asks a confused Bulla. "Aren't you here because you want to be the best? You make it sound like I'm inferior for being here when I didn't want to be."

"Yeah, and you come off like such a brat about it!"

"Because I don't think any of the teachers here could handle me!" confesses Bulla. "Yeah, not even the big guy! And that lunch was just a lucky shot, like I could have seen that coming!"

"Like you're a prize anyone wants! If you want to leave, just leave!"

"Oh, I'll leave, but not after this!" Bulla marches before Bakugo with a mischievous look in her eyes, grabbing his cock and giving it a quick rub and tug. Once he's stiffened up, Bakugo moans while his eyes roll back, expecting another release from the Saiyan girl.

Except it never comes.

The second that his cock becomes rock hard, he feels the gloved hand leave his flesh flute, with the foreskin slowly creeping back in place over his crown. He sees Bulla walk over to the door and shouts, "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Getting out of here! Bye bitch!" Bulla says with a wink and a wave. Once she's in front of the closet door, the Saiyan girl realizes she's not exactly well dressed enough to leave the room. Her top is still pulled down that her breasts are exposed, still covered in the crusting cum, her skirt is still hiked up from Bakugo trying to make her cum, and her panties are still on the floor, likely wet from her own arousal. While she's distracted with this realization, Bakugo grows furious with her attitude towards him, feeling that his greatness shouldn't be overlooked by anyone, even if it's the daughter of a so-called alien that saved the planet almost as many times over as All Might.

Deciding he's had enough, Bakugo figures that it's time to really give it to the blue haired bitch.

Rushing from behind, Bakugo pins Bulla to the door, her breasts smushing against the flat surface while his cock manages to go right against her ass. The blue haired Saiyan gasps, feeling the long, uncut piece of wood grind against her backside. Rather than feel horror, remorse, or anything negative, Bulla finds it to feel…surprisingly nice.

"Ahhh, fuck…" Bulla whimpers, feeling his skin rub between her cheeks, "This is how I want it, nice and rough! Mmmmgh, go on, fuck my ass! Give it to me real good!"

"Dammit, stop trying to be demanding!" Bakugo shouts, his crackling hand slapping into her ass. "Let me take the lead here!"

Bulla giggles, enjoying the way she's able to mess with him so easily. She spreads her cheeks out, letting the hero in training get a good look at her asshole. The sandy haired student sweats beads on his forehead as he stares on at her backside, watching as her anus winks back at him with the way she flexes. While he's a little disappointed that she enjoys it so much, his cock is still throbbing thanks to her, and decides to give the punishment back tenfold.

"Well, hurry up!" Bulla impatiently demands. "My ass can't fuck itself you know!"

"You sure could," Bakugo grumbles, guiding his cock head against her asshole, "but I'll give you the ass fucking you deserve, you skank!"

As his crown forces its way into her ass, Bulla squeals while her gloved fingernails claw against the door, taking pleasure in the savage entry Bakugo's cock makes against her body. To any normal woman, this surprise butt sex may not be all that comfortable. To a Saiyan woman like Bulla, it's the most pleasure anyone could get. "Mmmph, yeah! Pound that fucking cock in my ass, you dick!" Bulla shouts, her tongue and cheek pushing against the door while she stares off into space with a half dazed look in her eyes. "Your cock is so good inside my tight little asshole! God, I want you to keep fucking me! It's so raaaaw inside my ass!

Bakugo pounds hard in her anal cavity, sensing the way his rod stretches her backside out to fit his thick erection. His balls slap hard into Bulla's taint, causing her to gasp passionately with every moment they hammer into her crotch. His hips ram hard into her ass, watching as it jiggles when he pulls right back. His balls continue to swing into the air, hitting into Bulla's body enough that she starts to moisten from the impact. The blue haired Saiyan moans at the pleasure created in her rear end, with her hand moving down to play with herself. The latex glove rubs right over her clit, where some tingling still occurs from the spark that Bakugo used to fuel her pleasure from earlier. Rather than hear her take joy out of this ass reaming, the sandy haired hero decides to indulge Bulla and get even tougher with the Saiyan girl.

"So you like that, huh? You like the way I fuck your ass?" he hisses into her ear, giving her cheek a hard slap with his palm. A light crack bursts from his hand, causing Bulla to jump with glee, a squeak of delight escaping her mouth as she leans her hips right up against the door. His balls continue to swing into her body, creating further arousal in her body. "How about that, you like that, you skanky ass ho? Do you get off to that?"

"Oh, fuck yeeees!" Bulla groans deeply, biting down on her knuckle while she smiles. "Its so good against my big ass!"

"It's not that big…" Bakugo says to himself. Still, there's amusement to be had in how she doesn't even try to defend herself anytime he shames her. Then again, it's his cock going up her ass right now…

After removing his cum soaked shirt to reveal his and underneath, Bakugo grabs hold of Bulla's leg, raising it up to better ram away at her anus. With this shift in position he can see the dumbfounded look on the Saiyan's face, her eyelids half shut while she pants like a bitch in heat. Her glazed over irises stare back at him longingly, seeing the cum drying up on her chin. With his other hand on her hip, Bakugo pounds harder into her backside, finding himself with a surprising amount of adrenaline running through his body. Perhaps it's the anger he holds over Deku coming to the surface, as her supposed strength reminds him far too much of that green haired half-pint and how he suddenly had his quirk awaken. Or maybe he's doing his best to disguise his real feelings for her. Either way, she seems far too lost in heat to seem to care much about what he does…

He grins as he moves his hand from her leg back to her breasts, giving them a squeeze while pulling her upper body off the door. His sweat starts to form on his palms as he pinches her nipples, the nitroglycerin starting to create light crackles that make the blue haired beauty jitter and wail. Judging by the curl of her lips, she seems to be more fine with this than with her clit.

"Nnnnggaaaaaah! That feels so good…"

Even as he pounds away at her asshole, Bakugo can hear wet splatters coming from her snatch, likely an aided force from how his cock pushes inside her rectum. The droplets dribble down her folds and inner thighs, with a few small beads of her vaginal juices leading to her taint. The trail leads back to Bakugo's cock, acting as a lubricant for the Saiyan's asshole, making it much easier to pound away at her asshole.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck, really pound into me, you ass! Give me that cum! Explode…inside my asshole…mmmmmgh!" With nothing other than impulse fueling her at the moment, Bulla turns to face the sandy haired hero, pushing her lips against his and catching him off guard. He holds his hips against her backside, the rod throbbing against her anal cavern. He holds her nipples tightly between his fingers, the crackling intensifying as he tries his best to hold back what feels like another blast of cum. Even as Bulla holds the kiss, the hero in training struggles to maintain his boner, concerned that he's going to reach his peak when he prefers to enjoy this feeling for much longer.

Fortunately for him, Bulla does a full turn, causing his cock to pop out of her anus, though the tug it's given from her pivot doesn't help his matters too much. With her body fully facing him now, Bulla leans back into the door, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while one of her legs wraps around his waist. With their bodies so close, his cock rubs between her legs, pushing against the wetness of her folds, veins pulsing with blood to keep him so stiff. He moans when the blue haired rookie runs her leg against his ass, the heel of her boot feeling incredible on his rough, toned cheek. His only worry right now is that that thing could poke against his own asshole, and that's not something he's all that comfortable with just yet.

Pinning her wrists down to the door, Bakugo parts their lips yet again, picking up the pace with how his cock rubs against her folds, with the head repeatedly teasing its entry inside. "Mmph…you want to fuck that now, don't you?" Bulla asks, parting her lips from Bakugo as more strands of saliva form and break between them. "You wanna fuck my pussy, right?"

"Of course I fucking do." Bakugo snarls. "It's the only part of you I haven't put it in that might shut you up."

Bulla laughs. "Oh come on," she says in a deep seductive voice, running her latex finger down Bakugo's bare chest, "if you thought putting that dick in my mouth would do anything, nothing else is going to keep me quiet." She gives him a seductive look as she moves her hand to her snatch, parting the lips with her fingers to show him just how wet she is, with precum oozing out between her beef curtains. "Go on, I'm all nice and wet for you."

Unable to control his urges, Bakugo forces Bulla down to her hands and knees, the blue haired beauty still turned on by his aggressive nature. To her, this is nothing more than child's play, since while he may have a quirk that makes him powerful, he still doesn't measure up to the hard skin that a Saiyan holds. She looks back at Bakugo as he circles behind her, wiggling her ass in his direction while playfully spanking at it. "Yeah, that's the way to do it…" Bulla says, teasing the hero. "Fuck me doggy style, you hot headed mess!"

"Like there hasn't been enough of a mess around here…" Bakugo says quietly, squatting behind the blue haired girl and guiding his cock against her snatch. When the tip is aimed at her folds, he pushes it right inside her body, causing Bulla to wail with delight. Her tongue sticks out from the sensation the thick member brings, while her body tenses up from such an arousing feeling. She hasn't had such thickness in her snatch for quite a while, so to have her cavern stretched out like this is all too inviting for the young woman.

As Bakugo thrusts into her body, he squeezes his hands into Bulla's ass cheeks, pounding away at her snatch with his balls slapping into her clit. As he grunts through clenched teeth, he admits quietly to himself that her pussy feels fantastic, especially for his first time. He's not sure how it feels so natural to him after all of this, but he could swear that he's going off pure instinct to please someone like Bulla. Or perhaps she really is just that easy.

With her juices dripping out of her hole, Bulla clenches her teeth together as she tries to dig her nails into the floor of the janitor's closet, feeling such a fantastic sensation wash over her as Bakugo's balls slap into her clit. The hard pounding turns into a wet slapping after a while, with her fluids trickling onto her nub, getting the scrotum soaked in her wetness as well. More of her vaginal fluids travel down the long, thick shaft of the sandy haired boy, making it easier to slide into her body and pound at her snatch.

After some time has passed, Bakugo reaches out for Bulla's arms, pulling them back while heaving through his teeth. The blue haired Saiyan moans from the unexpected move, squealing through her teeth while her saliva pools up in her mouth, dribbling over her lower lip and moistening up the dry cum already residing on her chin. Her breasts swing in the air, her nipples hard from the breeze going against them while Bakugo continues to ram into her. He hisses through his teeth for air while beads of sweat form on his skin, though he tries to be cautious over his hands. Fortunately he's holding Bulla by her wrists, her latex gloves acting as a conductor for his explosive quirk while protecting her at the same time.

Once more, Bakugo leans into Bulla's upper body, his hips pounding harder from the movement while he reaches for her breasts, squeezing them into her chest while being cautious with his quirk this time around. Bulla continues to look forward, her eyes shut as she tries to imagine the hard thrusts Bakugo makes against her while his shaft rubs into her lubricated walls, her fluids still dripping out onto the concrete floor beneath them. Leaning into her neckline, the sandy haired student presses his lips into her collarbone, locking over a portion of her skin. His tongue sticks out and rubs against the area, only to have Bulla push his head away.

"Nooo no no no." Bulla says, her voice harmonic while still taking joy from her vaginal pounding "I'm still showing a lot of skin, you sexy jerk, people are gonna know."

"Fuck, fine, geez…" says an annoyed Bakugo, only trying to please her into another climax. He keeps to planing his lips on her skin instead, brushing her long blue locks out of the way so he can fully embrace her pale skin with some passive-aggressive passion. She seems to take delight in this, with her arm reaching around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. The passionate embrace lasts a short while, as their tongues start to lick away at the others face, with Bakugo trying to avoid licking off his own seed from the Saiyan's chin. Their noses get wet with saliva, the sandy haired hero spitting repeatedly on her face. This far into the epic hatefuck, the young woman doesn't seem to mind it too much, lost in desire and anger that she takes immense pleasure out of his treatment towards her.

When Bakugo hip thrusts grow slower, Bulla knows for sure that he's ready to burst, with his grip on her breasts growing tighter. Bulla sucks on her lower lip as she looks at him with begging eyes, herself ready to be filled with more of his jizz. Bakugo sees her expression and reads her well, going hard on her backside while his balls swing into her clit, making it possible for them both to cum at the same time.

"Ohhhh fuck…fuck…I'm getting close…" Bulla whimpers. "Keep going…keep going…almost…THEEEERE!"

As Bulla starts to quiver from her eruption of fluids around his shaft, Bakugo growls as he holds her tightly, his shaft ready to explode as well. His seed starts to blast out against her cervix, starting to fill up her cavern walls and coating them with the milky substance. He pushes back on her breasts, the soft mounds pushing into her chest while the blue haired Saiyan reaches back for the sandy haired student, bringing them closer together while they climax in unison. As Bulla's juices continue to trickle to the floor, she turns to face Bakugo once again, managing to lick the saliva from his chin. The seed Bakugo releases eventually starts to dribble out around his cock, with little space left for it to occupy inside the new student.

Once Bakugo has emptied his batch inside of her, he pulls out of Bulla's muff, with his seed oozing out her folds. With her eyes rolled back, the blue haired Saiyan's upper body collapses to the floor after her breasts are let go, the young girl giggling like an idiot from such an exciting orgasm. “Woooow...” Bulla sighs. “That was good...wanna go again?”

“Are you fucking serious...?” Bakugo sighs, wiping off his forehead before sitting...wherever possible. Given all the fluids they've left behind already there aren't too many other places he can just relax on. So instead, he manages to find an empty bucket to sit his naked ass on. “We just...we both came twice. Not to mention I still hate your ass, and you hate MY ass...”

“Aw, it's not so bad an ass.” Bulla giggles, sitting upright once she musters the strength to do so. “I mean you've got a lousy attitude, but you fuck pretty fiiiiine for a beginner.” She delivers a devilish laugh to the sandy haired boy, getting playful with him. “And you know what, I think it's all due to whatever anger boner you've got for the rest of your class.”

“You're gonna start this again?” Bakugo asks, trying to keep his cool despite the obvious leer in his eyes. “Look, this...this whole thing doesn't mean anything.”

“Of course it doesn't,” says Bulla, “it's just sex. It doesn't mean a whole lot when you just have to vent.”

“Venting, huh...?” Bakugo pauses to look up at the ceiling, giving her words some thought. “So what about you? What do you have to be pissed off at?”

“Aside from my mom putting me here? Not much.” Bulla shrugs. “I just like to fuck.”

“That...makes sense.” Bakugo says with a laugh. “Okay, if you think we can go around, I might still have some anger pent up for another load.”

Naturally, Bulla's eyes light up at the prospect. “Oh, fuck yeah!” she says, raising her fist into the air while she rests on her knees. “Okay, then! Just think about what pisses you off most, and just get on top of me.” The blue haired Saiyan laughs, hoping for the roughest fuck possible. “Like, do what you want that makes you feel like the boss of me, okay? Really try to pound my pussy.”

"Are you seriously suggesting this? You realize I might break you, right?"

Bulla scoffs. "I mean yeah, my clit is pretty sensitive to your quirk, but I'm a Saiyan! It can take a lot to knock us down."

Bakugo shrugs, keeping his thoughts on the things that really upset him, reaching to the deepest depths of his darkest reaches of his mind to really pull out the fury. And he thinks about one person that stands in his way of being the best: Deku. How someone like him had gone through life and suddenly found his quirk is beyond him, but there's no way after all that time he's just NOW finding that footing. But it seems like all this praise, all this attention, everything that green haired turd is getting should be going his way. He's the best, he's honed his quirk for years since childhood, and he doesn't owe him shit.

Yet here he is, somehow making it one step ahead of him almost everywhere he turns. And that really riles him up.

While Bulla seems calm as she rolls onto her back, legs parted to reveal her glistening oyster, she has no true idea concerning the monster she just unleashed. Once Bakugo feels the rage overtake him, staring at the blue haired girl while his hate boner for Deku rises. Pouncing at the waiting Bulla, the sandy haired student points his cock directly at her folds, aiming squarely at them with the hardest thrust he's given to her so far today. When the tip pokes right against her cervix, just barely able to bust through, Bulla squeals like a banshee while her arms instinctively wrap around Bakugo, holding him close while he lays atop her body.

With his shaft ready, Bakugo pounds away at Bulla's crotch, seething through his teeth as all he can see is red towards the boy he considers to be his rival. Every thrust against the Saiyan is another explosive punch in the face to that carrot top buffoon, all while he shouts expletives about him in his mind. Every time his shaft pulls out of the blue haired beauty's snatch, she squirts out a mild amount of fluids, likely due to the thickness pushing up against the sponge region of her cavern. His balls go hard against her taint, which grows damp thanks to the additional fluids she dribbles out. Not at all worried about the way Bakugo rams into her body, Bulla stares up at the ceiling while her drool dribbles out the side of her lip, which has curled up yet again into a dumbfounded grin of pleasure. It seems no matter what he does, the young Saiyan is pleased with it, so long as he's giving it his all.

With her arms still wrapped around his shoulder, Bulla pulls Bakugo into her, with his face buried into her shoulder. His lips press into her skin, though he tries to hold back on biting into it, with all his rage going to her groin instead. Both his hips and hers become coated in her vaginal fluids, which makes up for more than half of the mess created within the rather spacious janitor's closet. They both lay in a puddle of the fluids, with Bulla's hair turning into a sopping wet mess, as a sign of just how out of control they've grown on a sexual level.

Grabbing one of Bulla's, Bakugo kneels over her and raises her lean appendage up, causing the blue haired Saiyan to shift onto her side. Her breasts, covered in enough sweat to cause any cum to moisten up, shift to one side due to her balance, with one resting on the juice flooded floor. With a bit more ease to her access, the sandy haired hero grips her ankle tightly while ramming into her, his balls slapping into her other thigh while he gives it all the aggression he can muster. He remains careful of his quirk, ensuring that he doesn't harm her skin in the meanwhile. The rage ensues in his mind, yet Bakugo makes certain that he pulls his punches on the alien woman. Despite her claim to being the strongest race in the galaxy, the explosive hero still doesn't want to bring total harm to her.

Bakugo, on the other hand.

The thought of that green haired loser enter his mind once more, causing Bakugo to thrust into Bulla with a faster pace. He almost swears that his body is starting to give out, worn down from so much sexual activity, yet here's this gorgeous pain in his ass wanting to go for so many rounds. There's no way someone like her could possibly be human if she has enough stamina to gush out her orgasms like that and still ask for more.

Case in point, this is what he hears even as he think about punching Deku over and over: "Oh, yeeeees! Gimme that big fat diiiiick! Yes yes yes yes yes, more…more…hnnngh fuck me, that cock is perfeeeect!" There's no plausible way to calm her down except possibly to say enough is enough. Though at this point it would probably take another eruption of a climax for that to happen.

With all the strength he can muster, Bakugo tries his best to lift Bulla off her back, hoisting her by the hips while she wraps her legs around his waist. While she's held up like this, Bulla uses her legs to pound her crotch against the sandy haired boy's while while he struggles to hold her up. He can feel her ass pushing as hard as it can into his balls, squishing them hard against that backside fat while his cock throbs in her hole. Bakugo growls as he manages to hold back his load, wanting to enjoy this for a much longer time, even if he has some satisfaction over his fantasies of beating up Deku.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" Bulla asks in a teasing manner. "Are you getting worn out? Am I too much woman for you to handle?"

"Rrrrgh…Sh-shut up!" growls Bakugo, managing to shift his weight to turn towards the cleaning bucket he seated himself on previously. He rests Bulla down on top of the makeshift seat, raising both legs up while she leans back in an effort to keep her balance. Holding her by the ankles, Bakugo squats down so that he meets with her body, able to ram his hips at full speed into her hole while Bulma grabs the sides of the bucket, squeaking with every thrust going against her. 

“Haaaa, yeah! Yeah, that feels really good!” Bulla shouts. “Really get your cock in there, Baklava! Pound my pussy raw!”

“My NAME. Is BAKUGO!” he shouts, giving the most powerful thrusts yet to the blue haired girl. “If you're GONNA call me by NAME, GET IT. RIGHT!” His balls slap extremely hard against her taint, enough so that even for a Saiyan, Bulla swears that it's swelling from so much interaction with his scrotum.

“Hnnnngh, ! Oh my goooood! I'll have to....oh, fuck...Nhg! I'll have to call you that more...if I want this kind of...ruuuuuush...” Bulla's tongue hangs from her mouth once more, droplets of saliva going right to her chest. She rubs her hands into her breasts, massaging the cum into her skin with gloved hands while paying the sandy haired boy little attention, focusing more on his cock and how it drives into her snatch. His anger now becomes guided on her rather than that sap Deku, causing him to become more rapid with his hard humping. He rears his head back before spitting in Bulla's face, watching as the ball of saliva lands on her cheek. Rather than be perturbed by this action, Bulla pushes her finger against his spit, slurping it off and down her throat.

“Fucking CHRIST!” Bakugo says in sincere shock. “You really ARE a fucking whore, you know that?!”

“Haven't I owned up to that about a bazillion times by now?!” Bulla asks with a laugh. “Don't be so offended, Bakura, it's all in good fun, right?”

He chooses to ignore that comment, instead fixating himself on pleasing himself and alleviating his mind of all the fury he's held back on for so long. All that energy comes down to his dick, doing his best to make the Saiyan female cum one last time so they can get back to classes, assuming too much time hasn't passed since they first came in here.

In the blink of an eye, Bakugo finds himself disoriented, as the room seems to have moved around him...or rather, he's been moved around. The sandy haired hero finds himself on the floor, with Bulla squatting over him with a mischievous grin. “Hey, what gives!” barks Bakugo. “When did you even do that?!”

“Was I too fast for you?” Bulla asks, sticking her tongue out in a teasing manner. “I guess that just comes with my Saiyan upbringing. You know, you really should try to keep an eye on the prize. That's what I've been doing, after all.”

“Scummy little witch...” Bakugo snarls.

“Here, lemme really show you how to do this...” Still squatting over the hero's body, Bulla rests her hands on his chest, dropping her ass down onto Bakugo's lap. The sandy haired student feels his body tense up from the quick and sudden movements the Saiyan makes on him, with her juices splashing upon every drop. His skin starts to grow moist with her fluids, mixing in with the sweat that already lays atop it. Her hands rub against his well toned chest and abs, feeling over the ridges that give him that good shape while her vaginal cavern works well to please his cock.

Soon, Bulla shifts from a squatting position to her knees, leaning over Bakugo while she grinds her hips against his waist. Bakugo squirms underneath her as her movements cause his cock to twitch inside her snatch, with veins throbbing immensely. The sandy haired student froths at the mouth, caught between holding himself back and wanting to cum in her. He feels that holding back would allow for a bigger explosion, yet wants to feel the relief of instant gratification and all it has to offer. Bulla has the same problem, with how good the cock feels inside her muff, wanting to burst but not too soon. And yet, with all the time they've spent in this closet doing nothing else but fucking around, they're going to have to leave eventually. Leaning over Bakugo, Bulla asks him, “You ready to go yet?”

“I...I was...yeah.” Bakugo replies bashfully. “I was waiting for you!”

“So was I!” she laughs. “O-Okay, how about, on three, we do it together?”

“Fine...”

“Ready? One...”

“Two...”

“THREE!” The two students shout in unison as Bakugo thrusts his hips into Bulla, who in turn grips onto his shoulders just as she bursts. Her juices start to splatter out of her snatch, drenching the hero's cock and crotch in her fluids once more. Her eyes roll back as she arches her back, the sensation of such an orgasm overwhelming her senses. Her body begins to quake after a while, her juices still spritzing out around the shaft. Meanwhile, Bakugo's irises shrink as he holds onto Bulla's hips tightly, trying to keep her in place atop his rod while his own seed bursts into her cunt. The jizz bounces off the cervix and splashes back into the tunnel, filling it up yet again with the milky substance while it tries to expand her cavern to fit so much of his load. Enough starts to gush out along with Bulla's fluids, mixing it all together atop his body until the very end.

When they both finish their orgasms to completion, Bulla struggles to keep herself balanced on Bakugo, managing to lift herself off of his body, with the thickness of his tip making a pop sound before more sexual substances start to ooze out of her snatch. Her upper body ends up collapsing atop Bakugo, who was just about ready to sit up and roll out from under her before she fell. 

The two breathe heavily, staring off into space after having made themselves cum more times than they expected for such a random reason. All Bulla can think about is how this is perhaps the fastest she's gotten to third base with anyone, while Bakugo is blown away that he's ever had the chance to get this far with a girl, period.

“I think...we're good.” Bulla says with a silent sigh.

“Not...not quite...” Bakugo replies.

“What do you mean?” The sandy haired student points at the inch high wetness that he lays upon, which Bulla makes note of after rolling off of him. “Oh...yeah, this is a mess...”

“I thought janitor's closets had a little drain for them to use, like with their shitty water.” Bakugo grumbles, sitting up after. “What the hell gives?”

“There's the problem!” Bulla giggles, pointing over to the gym clothes Bakugo had previously worn, as it rests atop the drain. His eye twitches as he sees just how sopping wet his clothes are, while all the fluids drip off Bulla's latex clothing far too easily. After removing the clothes from the drain, which allows the sexual fluids to finally drain, the Saiyan girl says to herself, “Huh...we're definitely going to need to get you new clothes, aren't we?”

“...God...fucking...dammit...”

##

Even with all the fluids drained, Bulla and Bakugo still end up cleaning the floor of their juices, with the hero attempting to use his quirk at the lowest setting to get his clothes dried up. They still look like a horridly wrinkled mess, but at least now he doesn't have to walk through the rest of the day in drenched gym gear. While he might be able to get away with the excuse of being sweaty, that doesn't really help his case when he's supposed to be showing the Saiyan girl a tour of the school. Bulla, however, brushes off as much of the crusty cum on her chin and chest as she can, hoping to reach the bathrooms soon just so she can wash off any residue and feel less embarrassed about it.

Of course...none of that seems to matter by the time they get out of the closet.  
To their surprise, the sun is already starting to set, and the final school bell starts ringing, with the announcement made that the day has officially ended. Bakugo looks on with irritation, having missed so much without anyone being concerned with where he might have been. Bulla's just thankful her mother let her have permission to fly home from school, otherwise she'd be wondering where the hell she's been this whole time.

“I can't believe I wasted a whole school day in the janitor's closet...” Bakugo groans, hanging his head in humiliation.

“What do you MEAN wasted?” Bulla asks, crossing her arms at the hero in training. “Are you honestly telling me you didn't like a SINGLE moment of that with me?!”

“I liked the sex,” Bakugo confesses, not even giving her a straight look in the eyes, “that doesn't mean I have to like the person I do it with.”

“Well of course it does.” Bulla says in a matter of fact tone. “How are you supposed to enjoy things if you aren't enjoying the person you're doing things with? I mean, FUCK, there was chemistry in there!”

“Sure there was,” Bakugo says with a sneer, “a lot of the sprays and cleaners the janitor use have a mixture of chemicals.”

Bulla's eye twitches at the joke. “Geez, I'd swear that's like the first actually funny thing you've said in your life.”

“But you're not laughing.”

“Yeah, because it wasn't THAT funny!”

Bakugo shakes his head. “You know I find it funny that you're being like this even after all that begging and pleading for more going on in that closet.”

“Well yeah, I was caught up in the moment!” Bulla argues. “You realize you've got a pretty thick cock that doesn't get used a whole lot, right?”

“Do I?” As he contemplates this to himself, Bakugo realizes something. “Wait a minute...you liked my dick, right?”

“Uh, right...” Bulla replies, uncertain where this is all going.

“And...you liked the sex, didn't you?”

“I...I mean, it was fine enough, I guess...” Bulla looks away from Bakugo, her cheeks turning red in the process.

With a wicked grin on his lips, Bakugo leans into the nervous Bulla and silently asks, “So does that mean you like me?”

“WHAT?! Agh, no! No way! Ew!” Bulla sticks her tongue out in disgust, waving Bakugo back from her. "How could anyone like someone with YOUR attitude?! You might be a good fuck, but your personality is shit!"

"It takes someone with an ass personality to see it."

"I just…augh! I can't believe I actually let you do half of that to me." Bulla shouts, perturbed by his responses. "You spat on my face, and licked me like a mongrel! Just…AUGH! I'm so done here!" Walking over to one of the open windows in the hall, Bulla flips Bakugo off before taking off to the skies, flying her way back home from there. Bakugo just huffs it off, heading down the hall to actually make his way home as well.

"Fucking strength AND flight…god, what a Mary Sue…" mumbles Bakugo.

Still, for all his anger and frustration, while he might not admit it aloud…he had fun with Bulla. But he rather not let her know that, as she doesn't seem all that attached to him in spite of how good he was able to give it to her. Though she's right, he doesn't exactly have the best of attitudes, though a lot of that comes from years of praise and worship and being able to walk all over Deku.

But at least for the time being it's over. No more tour of the school means no more Bulla, after all.

##

"Well someone's late!"

"Can it, dweeb!"

Trunks laughs as he watches his sister land at their house, with Bulla punching into his arm while he laughs at her lateness. The female Saiyan wears a scowl on her eyes, one that her brother can see in spite of his joking nature.

"At least your lunch is getting stronger." Trunks laughs as he rubs his arm. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"First of all…uh…" In that moment, Bulla realizes she had left her panties behind, slowly growing I'll over the possibility that the janitor may now be in possession of the cotton clothing. Shaking it out of her mind, she goes back to Trunks, "Look, there was this guy, and he was being a jerk to me. So we…did stuff." Bulla looks down at the ground as she rubs her arm in embarrassment, a little shy to say it to her older brother.

"Right…I see where this is going." Trunks says, nodding solemnly. "Let me ask you something, do you like him?"

"I…might. But it's embarrassing."

"Bulla, come on, how is it any more embarrassing than any other guy you've been with?"

"It was like…" The female Saiyan utters a few more words, something that her brother can't make out.

"Could you repeat that…?" asks the purple haired Saiyan.

"I really don't want to."

"Bulla…"

"Fine, it was like fucking dad! Happy?!"

Without even saying another word between them, Trunks covers his face in embarrassment, while Bulla claps her hands over her mouth. Their faces turn red from the comment, as it became awkward for everyone.

Even you.


	2. Chapter 2

“It's still not in?!”

“Sorry, Bulla, I've tried to get in touch with the uniform providers but they still haven't found out what happened to your UA uniform.”

Bulla groans in frustration, looking up at the kitchen ceiling out of frustration. Her hand clenches up into a fist, wondering why it's taken this long for her to receive the most important object in the academy's educational system.

“This is ridiculous, mom!” Bulla shouts. “I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb again! I can't keep showing up to school wearing my cute red outfits.”

As she places her tea cup back on its saucer, the mature blue haired woman asks, “Why just your red outfits, honey? You own more than just that, right?” The mother did have a point, as Bulla had been wearing similar outfits since her first day at the academy, showing off quite a large amount of skin with how revealing her tops and short skirts showed off so much of her figure.

“I mean...yeah, I do. Of course I do!” Bulla stammers, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. The young Saiyan turns her head away from her mother, trying her best to avoid showing her nervous feelings.

But it doesn't work that well. The maternal sneer on Bulma's lips is enough to show that she already sees what's going on. “I see,” she says between sips of tea, “it's a boy, isn't it?”

“No!” Bulla shouts, folding her arms as she continues to keep her neck turned from her mother. “Sh-shut up, mom, you don't know if it's a boy!”

Right on the beat of her daughter's denial, Bulma has herself a laugh, leaning back in her chair while being careful not to go too far back. After that, the mother sighs, taking yet another sip of tea. “You realize that sort of denial is only going to make matters worse for you, right? It's DEFINITELY a boy!”

Trying her best to avoid eye contact with the blue haired mother, Bulla sighs, her body loosening up afterwards with her head hanging low. “Okay, sure, fine, it's a boy.” Bulla grumbles, finally taking a seat at the kitchen table. “There, are you happy?”

“Much.” Bulma replies. “So tell me about him. What's he like?”

“He's kind of an ass.” Bulla replies, her eyes staring at the floor even as she sits right across from her mother. “And by kinda, I mean I'm pretty sure he's better off being identified as the asshole. Like, the literal asshole of an ass.”

“I see.”

“Like I don't think I can be any more clear about it. He is right there, jammed between the two but cheeks of any human being, ignored until he has to spew some nonsense out of that asshole.”

“Mhm, go on.”

“Mom, I shouldn't like this guy, okay?!” Bulla finally admits. “But we had a...thing...and I was kind of in a mood, and I THINK he actually likes me despite our tempers, but...he's been avoiding me pretty hard since then.”

Bulma nods, somewhat in understanding. “Well, what happened?”

“I don't think I need to stress the asshole part again, do I?” Bulla asks with a raised eyebrow. “I mean yeah, I pushed him into a janitor's closet and we did...stuff...” The blue haired girl rubs her bicep as she blushes, still keeping her eyes off of her mother.

“Bulla, you had sex, you can just say it, you know.”

Bulla's head shot right back up. “Mom! That's too embarrassing to talk about even with you!”

The more mature woman shrugs. “If you insist. So then what happened after that?”

“Well, we had another argument, and...that was it. He was supposed to show me around the campus more, but we spent so much time doing...stuff...” Just trying to say the word felt impossible around her human mother, yet she can recall having better luck talking about it with her brother. Even the most awkward part about her confession. “The day kinda went...fast.”

Bulma grins. “So you really hammered it out quite a few times, hm?” The more her daughter looks annoyed at her, the bigger the laughing fit.

“You know, I'm your daughter,” Bulla reminds her, glaring at her, “but I inherited my power from dad.”

The mature blue haired woman takes the threat lightly. “Well that's just it!” she exclaims. “From what your dad tells me, Saiyans are attracted to the strongest opposite. Sure, it's pretty hetero, but...” Bulma pauses when she sees the frustration in her daughter's eyes as they turn to a look of fear. “...Bulla?”

Whimpering with concern, Bulla says quietly, “That explains...so much...” She tries to block out the comparisons to her father, but they cling to her mind like a bad memory.

##

“God, mom, it's nothing, okay?! Geez...”

Elsewhere within the city, Bakugo has a similar scenario with his own mother. The boy with the explosion quirk puts his blazer on, just wanting to get out of the house to avoid any potential discussions she might have about the birds and the bees.

“Don't tell me it's nothing!” Mitsuki shouts, her eye twitching as she continues to wash dishes while neither of the two share eye contact. “I can tell when my son is having girl problems. Do you think I don't have maternal instincts?”

“I couldn't care less.” he groans. “Look, I'm already running late, so just stay out of my sex life, all right?”

Mitsuki nearly dropped a plate hearing that sentence, her eyes widening as she turns to her child, seeing him stand in place once he's slipped up. Though she can't see the “I fucked up” expression, she can still sense it. “You've had SEX?”

“I GOTTA GO!” shouts Bakugo, darting for the door to avoid any further spats over the matter. He would honestly rather deal with a full day of Mistress Midnight molesting him than get chewed out by his mother for having premarital sex.

“Bakugo Katsuki, get your ass back here now!” But it was too late, as he's already slammed the door behind him.

##

For the most part, the day has been going well for Bulla. It may not be a perfect day, but it's been better than most of them since her first day at UA.

Today was a training class meant for those with their flying talents to better hone their skills and possibly learn some traded tricks among them. Bulla managed to pull this off quite easily, although she made some quick friends between Ochaco and Tenya Iida. Just in this exercise alone, the blue haired Saiyan can see just how wide and varied the quirks can get; while Ochaco manages to use gravitation just by touching an object, Tenya's is more reliant on the power of his legs, reminding her of a drag race vehicle. It's a large eye opener for her, one that makes her see potential in the future of the world when her father or Goku end up too busy to help with the smaller tasks.

I mean, they can't always save the day for as godlike as they've become, Bulla says to herself.

It's in the locker room, however, where she truly shines. After the training classes have been finished and lunch period rolls its way around, Bulla especially managed to make friends with a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu. Despite looking much older and more mature than the rest of her class, the black haired girl was at the same age as the rest, a nice and healthy eighteen years old. Then again, Bulla has little right to speak, as she shares a similar bust size with the girl, whose quirk is still quite unusual to her; she can make almost anything by using her back, though it takes quite a large amount of time to do so depending on the size of the item. According to Momo, it has something to do with the molecular manipulation of her body fat, so long as she understands how the object itself is created.

Which explains the large tray of food during lunch.

“...So let me get this straight,” Bulla says, watching as Momo chows down on her meal, “you have to eat all of this just so you can keep making materials in the heat of battle?”

“That's right.” Momo says proudly.

As they sit at their lunch table, Bulla continues to watch on as the black haired girl continues to eat, making sure she gets in every last bite while the period is running on. The blue haired Saiyan eyes Mom's body, realizing that in spite of her appetite, even if it's a requirement for her quirk, she still has quite the figure. “...How?” Bulla blurts out.

“Hm?” Momo asks, her fork still in her mouth.

“I mean...where does it all go? It just seems like you still maintain that sexiness to you but...”

“I wouldn't worry about it,” says Tsuyu, the frog-like girl as she sits across the table from the two, “even if she did visibly gain weight Momo could just create an item and return to normal.”

“Ugh, jealous.” Bulla says bluntly.

“Hey, it's not that easy, you know!” shouts Momo. “And besides, sometimes I kinda wish I could keep the body fat, because sometimes the attention can get really annoying...”

Bulla cocks an eyebrow, her curiosity growing. “What attention? You don't like it when the boys stare at you?”

“I don't like it when ONE boy stares at me.”

“Oh, come on, the attention from any guy can be-”

“That's not what she means.” chimes Tsuyu.

Just before Bulla can ask any further questions, she gets her answer coming from behind. “Heeey, Momo, who's your friend? She's looking kinda cute!”

The attention from all three girls turns, seeing that nobody's there...at first. The voice seems to have come from the floor, as the owner seems to be a short boy, who looks no older than a child, with dark hair that highlights a purple shade to it, his 'curls' reminding Bulla of weird orbs. In fact, she recalls one of them flying at her when she first came to UA...

“Minoru.” Momo says flatly. “This is Bulla. You've seen her in our class quite a bit, remember?” She continues to eat despite Mineta's presence, hoping for the best that he just leaves them all alone.

“Oh...the diaper guy.” Bulla says, recalling where she's seen him before. “Hey, yeah, I actually have a question about that...what the fuck.”

“Well, I-” Before Minoru can reply, Tsu manages to wrap her tongue around his mouth like a scarf, muffling his response before he can explain it.”

“Trust us,” Tsu says to Bulla, “you don't want to know. He told me, and I'm telling you right now, you don't want to know.”

Bulla shrugs as Tsu removes her tongue from the short brat's mouth. “I guess I'll have to take your word for it then.” With that out of the way, Bulla continues to eat her meal, hoping alongside Momo that the little turd will leave them alone with enough ignorance. After a few seconds, she asks her black haired friends, “He's still behind us, isn't he.”

“Yup.” Tsu ribbits.

“Unfortunately.”

With an annoyed groan, Bulla finally turns around to face the curly haired annoyance, asking him, “Okay, I'll humor your ass, what do you want?”

Straightening out his tie like the smooth fuck he believes himself to be, Minoru grins slyly at the blue haired Saiyan, saying to her, “I just heard you were new to the school, and thought maybe I could show you around. How about it?”

“Thanks, but, well, no thanks.” Bulla says. “I've been here for two weeks, and I think I've seen quite enough of the school. So how about you go off on your own, Majin Loser?”

“Hey, you don't have to be that way,” Minoru says, tugging on the hem of her skirt, “we can still get to know one another pretty closely, what do you say?”

While she wonders what kept the snot from her for so long, only to start flirting with her now, Bulla grows the urge to knock him back into last week, hoping to keep him there permanently. "Seriously, you're being a creep right now." Bulla states in a matter of fact manner. "Now stop grabbing my skirt or you're really gonna get it."

For whatever reason, the short hero gives her bedroom eyes, continuously attempting to flirt with the Saiyan. "Hey, I think I know a place you haven't been shown yet. How about behind the bleachers at the stadium, or someplace a little more intimate…?"

On the other side of the cafeteria, Bakugo arrives, with the sandy haired hero scouting the room to find his own place for lunch. In recent weeks it's become increasingly clear that his classmates aren't taking a shine to him, instead flocking to anyone else that isn't him. As someone who grew up being told he was special, given all kinds of attention, that can be quite aggravating. And then there's the fact that the only one that seems to actually WANT to be friends with him is…

"Hey, Bakugo, do you need a place to sit?"

And right as Deku says anything to him, the sandy haired boy's eye twitches, frustrated that after all this time he's still treated like a friend. This is despite Bakugo knowing even with this newfound quirk he's still better than that carrot top. He can't stand the sight of him having friends that admire him for his qualities or that kind facade, which leaves Bakugo wondering what Ochaco or Iida eve see in him. It disgusts him is the point.

"I'd rather sit on heated coals than sit with you." Bakugo says loudly enough so that he can hear him. Once again, Deku is left confused, never informed as to why he's like this despite the friendship he shows towards the sandy haired hero. Making his way to the lunch line to grab his food, Bakugo continues to glance around the room, hoping that there's somewhere he can actually sit at without breaking his own brooding level of peace and quiet.

Then he spots her. He had high hopes that he can never lay eyes on her ever again, but there she is, once again standing out in the crowd with her odd red clothes and the unusually natural blue hair. It helps her that she's sitting over there with two girls with otherwise black hair, although there's at least one other person that stands out as well.

"…what the fuck is Minoru doing over there with her?" he asks himself quietly. "That pipsqueak couldn't get laid even if he tried." Though he's uncertain if she's even accepting his advances towards her, Bakugo decides to screw lunch and take his anger out on the short sticky stain for…reasons.

Okay, he has no idea why he feels the need to "rescue" her, especially when Bulla is quite capable of handling herself. She shoved him into a janitors locker, after all. And not just a simple shove, but one he had expected from Deku by accidental use of his own quirk. As he approaches their table, the sandy haired hero works up a sweat in his hands, wishing he had his specially made grenade at the moment to build up all that moisture to create his sparking effect. It's the least someone like Minoru deserves anyway, whether anyone loves him or hates him.

"For the last time, I said no, you little freak!" Bulla says, finally getting on her last nerve with the weirdo.

"C'mooon, please! I swear I don't bite!" pleads Minoru, acting desperately while trying to cling to Bulla for some kind of affection.

"Hey, asswipe!" When Bakugo finally reaches the table, everyone turns to him, but especially Minoru. The short pervert cowers as he notices the sandy haired student leering at him, with small sparks already emanating from his fists. Already aware he's in for a world of hurt, Minoru gulps as he shuts his eyes.

In an instant, all eyes in the cafeteria are on him, as he whallops Minoru so hard in the face that he goes flying through the wall, ending up out in the hallway. His eyes are spinning while he's plastered against the lower wall, clearly out of it from the impact brought on his face. Bakugo grumbles, waving his hand after delivering such an explosive punch, not at all concerned that now of all times is when everyone decides to stare at him.

"When the bitch says she doesn't want you, she doesn't want you, okay?!" shouts the sandy haired boy, aware that Minoru can't hear a word he just said.

Bulla, Momo, and Tsu all stare at him as well, having experienced that firsthand for themselves. The Saiyan girl is especially impressed, as it's been several weeks since either of them interacted. So why of all times would he stand up for her now when he hadn't had any interest since her first day here…?

Still, Bulla reasons with herself, she can at leadt thank him for dealing with the turd before she put him into a cast. "Uh…thanks, I guess." Bulla says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't thank me." Bakugo says, keeping his eyes off the Saiyan. "Trust me, it's never as satisfying as you'd like it to be."

"Huh, okay then…" After a moment, Bulla shivers, grabbing hold of her bosom while hugging her arms close to her chest. "Brrr, did it get breezy in here all.of a sudden?"

"Uh, Bulla…" Momo points down at the blue haired student's chest, which she stares down at…and realizes that her red top has been ripped off. Bakugo tries his best to keep his gaze away from her now exposed breasts, but as it's been so long since he's laid eyes on he can't help but glue his eye sockets on her large breasts. Immediately he covers his mouth and nose, praying to the heavens that he doesn't end up getting a nosebleed.

And after several seconds of panic, Bulla finally screams so loud that even those outside the school grounds can hear her.

##

As it turned out, when Minoru planted his hands on Bulla's chest, he had planted his sticky orbs to the latex fabric, practically sticking to her and yanking it off when Bakugo sent him flying. So naturally, the sandy haired student with his explosion quirk ends up getting in trouble for that, as a cause of a "domino effect".

No matter, he'll just beat him up for that later on.

As for Bulla, rather than allow her to walk the halls of UA completely topless, she had been given a blazer and a button down shirt, while her skirt and heels remain the same latex red that she had been sporting the last two weeks.

"On the bright side, you have part of a uniform now." Momo says, trying her best to spin the scenario into a positive.

"Sure, but not like this…" Bulla grumbles, doing her best to hold her breath back. "I'm worried if I breathe or stretch too hard that button's going to go flying off, and the last thing I'd want is for someone to see more of my boobs."

"I think in this case, they'd see less than before." Tsu adds.

"That's really not helping…" whines Bulla, a large drop of sweat forming over her forehead.

Just before they can pass the principal's office, the door is slammed open, with a noticeable spark aiding in its sudden swing into the wall. It's just a miracle the thing managed to stay on its hinges instead of flying through the hallway windows. The three girls stop in shock, waiting to see who the possible culprit could be. Sure enough, a familiar boy with sandy and spiky hair walks through, glaring forward as of he hadn't just blasted at school property. When he finally glances out the side of his eye to see Bulla and her friends, Bakugo says to them, "What do you want?"

"We were…we were just passing by. Honest." Bulla confesses, holding her books close to her chest. "Is everything okay?"

Bakugo shrugs. "If you want to call it that, sure." After dusting off his blazer, he says to the group, "They're sending me home early after all of that, so…yeah. Later." Without adding anything else, the sandy haired student left down the hall, obviously fuming to himself while Bulla and the others watch him leave.

"Boy, that must've been rough." Tsu says, breaking the awkward silence. "Our principal is usually a pretty sweet guy. It usually takes a lot for him to suspend a student like that."

"I mean…he did punch another student…" Momo says, defending the sentencing Bakugo received. "And he also inadvertently ripped your top off…"

"Yeah, but…but Minoru still deserved it!" Bulla shouts.

"Two wrongs sont make a right." Tsu points out.

Momo sighs. "Although in this case, Minoru does make everything very, very wrong…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Bulla says as they continue their walk to class. "I should probably still go and talk to him about it. I feel partly responsible for him being let out so early."

"I wouldn't be." Momo replies. "Trust me, Bakugo may think he's all that, but he's not worth worrying over. Much the same way that nobody's worried about Minoru after going through the wall."

Tsu speaks up regardless, "He's just lucky his hair cushioned his head." To which Momo shuts her eyes and grinds her teeth, all while silently screaming inside her head.

##

"You got sent home early?!" Mitsuru shouts as her sin walks through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I expected the school to call you about that." Bakugo grumbles, tossing his backpack off to the side. "The kid was being a nuisance though, do you blame me?"

"I don't give a damn if your classmate was going to become a villain in the future and you acted preemptively! You do not harm your fellow heroes, understand? You're supposed to work together and bind the world to peace and all that shit!"

"He ripped off a girl's top, mom!"

There's a slight pause from Mitsuki as she processes the statement, as if things slowly started to make sense to her. "Oh,…oh my god, was it the skank that took away your virginity?!"

"MOM!" shouts Bakugo, his face turning a bright shade of red that reveals to her all she needs to know.

"I should've known, no wonder you acted so prematurely! You have feelings for that slut!"

"She's not a slut, mom, she just dresses like one." Bakugo says, his voice muffled from holding his palm over his face. While she's admitted that she's had sex before him, the sandy haired student liked to think a lot of that was just pure exaggeration from being in the moment. After all, they were inside a janitors closet for who knows how long, she had to be in heat about a jillion times throughout the day.

"Well whatever it is, you and I need to talk about it!" With a swift movement, Mitsuki grabs a chair from the table, spinning it around to face Bakugo. "Now sit, and we'll talk about the birds and bees like your dad was supposed to."

"We are NOT having this talk!" Bakugo shouts, his palms sparking as his face turns red from the further amounts of humiliation he's feeling in the moment. Stomping off from the scene, he yells back to his sandy haired mother, "I'm gonna go shower! I need to cool down."

"Good, and don't forget to use shampoo for fuck's sake!" Mitsuki shouts back. "I wish you'd realize just because you need sweat glands for your quirk it's only coming from your HANDS and not your whole BODY!" As she bathroom door slams, Mitsuki seats herself at the table, shaking her head for reasons even she isn't so clear about.

Stepping into the shower, all Bakugo can think about is how Bulla looked without her top on, even as he still finds it ludicrous that she's been this long into her time at UA without the uniform. But the aight of those breasts, it definitely gets him hard…

As much as he'd love to, Bakugo restrains himself from touching his dick and stroking it in the shower, not at all willing to let his mother walk in by accident…

##

"You're really going to go over his place to talk to him?"

"Why not? It's the least I can do."

As Bulla and Momo head off from UA after the final bell, the Saiyan girl holds up the address given to her by the overseer of student records. She had intended to see him after school let out anyway, to finally talk about their time apart since that first day, but thanks to his early leave of absence that made it quite harder for the blue haired girl to do.

"I still don't see the point," Momo says with a shrug, "but good luck. I've heard his mom can be just as bad and temperament as he is."

"Oh, she can't be that bad," laughs Bulla, waving the thought off, "let me tell you something, my dad is one of the world's strongest, and even he manages to cower when my mom is in a horrible mood. If his mom can't make me feel panicked, I've got nothing to worry about."

Raising an eyebrow, Momo asks, "Your dad? Is that why you made that reference to that weird pink thing that attacked the city a few years back?"

"Yeah, his other friend introduced me to a fat version of that little thing, but it still applied to Minoru."

"You know, now that you mention it…"

##

After splitting away from Momo, Bulla makes her way to the address given to her to finally meet with Bakugo. Even as she approaches the door to his place, all the blue haired Saiyan can hope is that he's alone, otherwise this talk may get awkward.

No sooner than when she says that does she ring the doorbell, with someone answering the door just a few seconds later. At first glance, Bulla almost mistakes it for Bakugo himself, only to realize that it isn't the same sandy haired person she banged two weeks ago. It's much more applicable for her to say that she looks like if Bakugo had tits. And was hot.

"Oh hi, you must be one of Bakugo's friends." she says warmly. "You can just call me Mitsuki. Are you looking for him?"

"Y-Yes I am." Bulla says, bowing at the mother to hide her reddened cheeks. "He went home earlt and I wanted to talk to him, also give him a few of our written homework assignments."

As Bulla speaks, Mitsuki eyes the blue haired girl, checking her body out of suspicion. She certainly has the kind of body that would lure her child into the premarital hanky-panky, although she's also learned never to judge a book by their cover at the same time. "I see…and what was the name again?"

"Uh, Bulla. Bulla Briefs." she responds, smiling nervously to hide her panic.

Leaning against the doorframe, Mitsuki folds het arms and nods. "I see…and by chance, did you force my son to lose his virginity to you?"

Laughing loudly and nervously, Bulla repeats the word "crap" over and over in her head while hoping this doesn't give away any potential answers. "I wouldn't know anything about that, Mitsuki, I think I'll just go up and see Bakugo now, BYYYYYE!"

In the blink of an eye, Bulla uses her Saiyan speed to rush off to the bathroom, with Mitsuki staring at the spot where the blue haired girl once stood, wondering what the heck kind of quirk she has that allows her to jet off so suddenly.

Thankful that she gets to avoid any further games of 20 questions about that time with the sandy haired kid, Bulla manages to get to his bathroom, coming to a halt as she knocks on the door gently. "Bakugo? Are you there?"

After asking, the girl hears a panicked growl, followed by a loud thud, and then what sounds like the rungs of a shower curtain getting yanked off the pole. Bulla jumps, her irises shrinking while she covers her mouth, hopeful that she didn't scare her fellow hero in training. She then hears a pained grunt while shower water still pours down, knowing full well what just went on in there.

Without any further knocking, Bulla makes her way into the bathroom, her heart beat pounding immensely in the hopes that the aggressive hero isn't dead thanks to her. Thankfully, he's just a little dazed, perhaps a little knocked out cold. She can tell because his eyes are shaped like a swirl and not like an 'X', which makes all the difference in her reality. “Bakugo? Hey, say something, you dolt, I don't want to be responsible for your death!” The blue haired girl slaps him across the face repeatedly, using as little strength as she can to avoid slapping his whole head off his neck. Eventually the sandy haired boy, his body soaked in water, finally comes to, realizing where he is. To his surprise he sees a familiar face, one belonging to the blue haired girl he sees at school, and jumps up into a seated position.

“What the FUCK are you doing in my house?!” he shouts, pointing at the Saiyan girl.

“Well I was going to come and see how you are,” Bulla confesses, “but geez, that's not at all what I expected. You had me worried for a few seconds there?!”

“-I- had you worried?!” repeats Bakugo. “I'm stark naked in my own bathroom and you come in here deciding you're going to barge in on me during some alone time?!”

For a split second, Bulla's eyes gloss over the student's crotch, trying to give the slow rise of his boner no attention from her. “I mean I wasn't trying to. I was avoiding your mom since she decided to ask me so many questions at once!”

Bakugo groans, “Yeah, she's a real stickler when it comes to sex. I don't even know why, it's not like I got you pregnant or anything.”

“...Er, right, I'm sure you didn't.” Bulla says with a nervous smile, realizing she probably should have bought a pregnancy test after last time, just to be safe.

“Why are you even here?” Bakugo asks, shoving Bulla's arm off him as he sits on the tub's ring. “It's been two weeks since that day, neither of us should still be giving a shit about the other.”

“The fact you not only counted the WEEKS but also punched a creep off me tells me otherwise.” Bulla admits. “But I really did want to thank you for doing that. That idiot was just...agh.”

“The worst part is you can never get used to him.” the sandy haired boy chuckles, possibly the first time in weeks that he's done so. He finally reaches for the valve to shut off the water, and says to the Saiyan, “Look, I appreciate you wanting to try and make up for what happened with us, but that's just never going to go away. You can leave now.”

“I don't want it to go away, you dingbat.” Bulla says, tapping her lower palm against his skull. “I mean I'm glad we left before we ever saw the janitor or the reaction to what we did in there, but it's hard not to think about that moment. Come on, try and tell me you haven't jerked off to any memories of that day in your spare time.”

As Bulla leans into him, wearing a clever smirk on her lips with a side glance directed at him, the sandy haired boy panics as he tries his best to avoid eye contact. His skin grows hot from the feeling of humiliation she places on him, with the drops of shower water slowly turning into beads of sweat. “I'm not telling you shit!” Bakugo growls through his teeth.”

“Trust me, you don't have to.” Bulla points down at Bakugo's crotch, the boy realizing he's busted with his pecker twitching about. “Your little friend there gives eeeeverything away.”

“Goddammit...”

Bakugo tries to shove Bulla's hand away from him once he realizes she's reaching out for his member, but oddly enough her Saiyan mindset kicks in, feeling nothing from the attempts to slap her away. Her hands, still wearing her signature red gloves, wrap around the cock to give it a gentle stroke, while she watches the hero in training tense up, hissing through his teeth. “That feels good, right?” Bulla giggles, teasing her fellow student. “It's been two weeks, I'm sure you've been longing for this touch again, haven't you?”

“Go to hell...” Bakugo groans, gripping onto the edge of the tub while Bulla continues to stroke his manhood.

“Katsuki!” Mitsuki shouts from a distance. “I'm going to head out for groceries. You and your “friend” there have fun, and don't do anything stupid, you hear me?!”

Bakugo can only groan, “Whatever, mom!” while Bulla admits she's surprised by the lack of care from his mother. Did she not hear him slip in the shower? As the door slams, Bulla decides to change up the positioning, as it's a little uncomfortable for her to reach around for his member like this. To the sandy haired boy's surprise, Bulla lifts his legs up and pivots him on his ass so that he's outside the tub now, allowing her to kneel before him and deliver a proper blowjob. Holding his cock in her hand, she pecks her lips against the pecker, humming to herself as she recalls the first time she played with him like this. She definitely remembers he had a much muskier scent to his shaft, though at least she can chalk that up to the poor dope showering himself, while the last time he had been through some outdoor hero training, and likely smelled from that.

Even so, the blue haired girl can't help but tease him. “You're smelling good.” she says with a grin. “It's probably the best you've smelled in your life. Do you use your mom's products or something?”

“...Wh-What about it?” Bakugo says, turning his head away from the girl even as she can see his cheeks turning bright red. Bulla can only laugh at his response, surely seeing that there's still some interest coming from this hotheaded human.

Bulla brings her lips back to the flesh colored bell, flicking her tongue away at the slit while her nostrils absorb the scent of lavender as it emanates from Bakugo's stick. While she fixates on the crown of his member, the Saiyan girl brings her hand up to his balls, fondling them gently with a light massage while she hears him heave out air. He definitely feels more relaxed now, though she wonders if it has anything to do with the slow and soft grabbing of his nut sack. Or maybe it's just the way she holds onto it without thinking about how much of her Saiyan strength she puts into it. With this in mind, she relaxes her grip on the scrotum, continuing her gentle fondling of the sack.

Katsuki's eyes remain glued to Bulla as she plunges further down his cock, humming as she slides his boner further into her mouth, all while her hand continues to massage his sack. She slides down his member with ease, only pausing to take deep breaths before she accidentally chokes herself on his flesh flute. He has to admit, she's impressive with how she manages to take his dong all the way through, as he feels it forcing its way down her throat in a fashion similar to last time. The only thing he finds odd is that she spits up her saliva, though it doesn't travel very far as her lips have already touched his base. The saliva that manages to escape her lips slops down his dick, with most of it ending up on top of his scrotum. Bulla uses her hands to work the spit into his skin, using it to moisten up the balls. Bakugo grunts while shutting his eyes, thankfully avoiding the stare from Bulla as she looks up with curiosity.

As the blue haired Saiyan pulls back from the shaft's end, the rest of her saliva drips onto the flesh flute, leaving behind a trail that connects to her lower lip, the space between changing depending on the distance of Bulla's lips along the stick. Bakugo admits to himself that this is probably the filthiest he's seen her get, although that isn't saying a whole lot. At the very least he's glad they're doing all of this in the bathroom, where the cleanup from her sloppiness will be a breeze compared to his bedroom or elsewhere in the house.

While Bulla continues to bob her head along the shaft, Katsuki slowly reaches out for her hair, placing his fingers through her light blue locks while keeping her close to his member. As the Saiyan girl continues to pleasure his rod, Bakugo slowly puts pressure on her skull, patiently taking dominance over the roles while hoping his fellow student isn't all the wiser about it. When the time is right, he takes advantage of the deep throating girl, standing up from his spot on the tub's edge and forcing his hips against her face, skull fucking the Saiyan girl as if there's no tomorrow. Since it's been a while, Bakugo does admit he likes the way Bulla uses her mouth to please his cock, but he prefers keeping dominance of the situation, as nobody's better at control than he is. He avoids gripping onto the head too tightly, still a bit concerned that he might accidentally spark a fire in her hair if he isn't careful enough. His balls still manage to slap against her chin rather hard, which is nothing for the Saiyan princess to worry about.

Soon enough, Bulla would open her mouth even as Bakugo thrusts his hips into her face, the gap between her lips and the cock creating inaudible glucking sounds by the blue haired girl. More of her saliva drools out of her mouth, coating her lower lip and chin as it manages to create a trail that goes down to her breasts, which are still covered by the blazer and blouse by this point. She then realizes the potential of this moment, as the blouse continues to push down against her large bosom, and finally stretches her back out after hours of concern. The top to her blouse finally snapped off, flying into Bakugo's knee cap, sending the sandy haired hero into a pain induced cursing spree while grabbing onto the joint. “Rrrrgh, sonnovaBITCH, you did that on purpose!” Bakugo complains.

Finally able to remove her lips from the cock, Bulla grins before moving onto his sack, making an attempt to get a good taste of his scrotum to see if they're just as freshly cleaned as the rest of his genitals. Her nostrils beat her to the punch, getting a whiff of his arousing odor before her senses can. Just as she suspected, it's another scent of lavender. She giggles through closed lips, amused that Katsuki hadn't bothered to try and use any other variety of shampoo, given the large number of supplies his mother has on the shower shelves. Her mouth finally plants itself on the skin of the sack, humming delightfully while she enjoys the sweet and relaxing flavor left by the bathing supplies, while Bakugo realizes her mouth works wonderfully enough for his liking.

The blue haired Saiyan seems to especially be attracted to strong scents, or at least that's what Bakugo surmised. Last time she pretty much sucked the odorous, musky taste from his body, practically licking him clean enough that it could have been a shower compared to the one he just had. Now, she's practically trying to eliminate the purpose of showering, ensuring both balls are in her mouth before she sucks on them, her tongue lashing away at the skin as it rests on her taste buds. The attention to his nuts causes the sandy haired boy's body to tingle, all while his still throbbing cock rests on top of Bulla's skull. The precum starts to slowly flow out of the slit, landing on Bulla's light blue locks, though the Saiyan seems so preoccupied that she doesn't even notice.

Pulling her mouth off the sack, the Saiyan girl ignores yet another stream of saliva on her lips, pecking away at the nuts the same way she did his fleshy bell. She's all over the place with them, even holding them up in order to kiss her glossed lips against the back side where it meets the taint. Bakugo has to admit, he appreciates just how thorough she can get when she's trying to get that flavor for her own pleasure. It certainly keeps his member throbbing, he's sure of that.

"Okay, I'll admit…I missed your thoroughness." Bakugo groans, his hands balling up into fists.

"See, I knew you'd admit to missing something." Bulla says devilishly, giving his nut sack one last peck. "Speaking of missing things…" The blue haired Saiyan wags her eyebrow at Bakugo, confused by what she implies with that statement. It's not until she rolls onto her ass and tilts her head back to meet with his ass that the hero in training realizes what she's after.

"H-Hey!" Bakugo says, trying to step away from her face. "I don't clean that! I mean, wait, no, I haven't cleaned it yet!"

"And you think that's going to stop me?" Bulla cackles, gripping her hands down into the hero's ass cheeks. "Come on, you're a hero, you shouldn't be afraid of a little danger or adventure. Besides, it's not the first time I've done this." Without any further argument, Bulla sticks her tongue out to play with Katsuki's asshole, hearing him shiver from the sudden touch of her wet and sloppy tool. She giggles when his entry clenches up, watching how he reacts to her tongue. "See, that's not so bad."

"I mean you're not wrong…" Bakugo groans, tilting his head back after hissing through his teeth. On the bright side, he has a decent view of Bulla's cleavage woth the angle she sits at after destroying her blouse. Her nipples aren't present, but it's still a pleasant view for him to have if he wants to keep his dong stiff. He grunts when the Saiyan attempts to shove her tongue into his asshole, still not all that adjusted to having something like that playing with his sphincter. There's an urge to let her try and go deep, but his masculine mind fights with the idea, as that has potebtial to invite a buttload of trouble in the future.

As she continues to eat his ass out, Bulla fondles his balls out once more, hearing him exhale with an audible gasp. The Saiyan girl giggles at his reactions, amused at how easy he is to manipulate into these methods of sexual desire. She knows that eventually Bakugo is bound to take co1nttol, but for now she may as well enjoy how he stiffens up to fight off his urges.

With the alien girl kneading his balls, Bakugo tries his best to remain calm, despite his massive boner throbbing from the attention he's been given by Bulla. He never thought about it until now, but the sandy haired boy needed more pampering like this. In the two weeks since they've last talked, he can recall a few times where he felt attention starved, needing some kind of touch to satisfy him. It's hard to explain to any normal person, but he can sum it up quite nicely as "Bulla really knows how to push my buttons", though he wouldn't say that aloud.

Distracted by his thoughts, Bakugo is taken by surprise when his fellow student's tongue manages to jam its way inside his corn hole, causing him to whine through his teeth. His eyes roll back while he leans forward, grabbing hold of his legs as they bend. Bulla tries not to laugh, hoping she doesn't accidentally bite her tongue in the process, finding the way he reacts to her tongue sliding into his anal cavity far too hilarious not to notice it.

"Hngh…s-stop laughing and just keep going!" barks Bakugo. "I…I like it. A little." His cheeks turn red while Bulla continues to wiggle about in his asshole, his cock throbbing all the while. Bulla keeps his balls in her hand, fondling the scrotum while she hears pleased grunts escaping his mouth. Soon the Saiyan swirls around his anal cavern, managing to hit the prostate, a feat even he finds incredible. The sandy haired boy purrs, covering his mouth in shock as he's never made quite a sound before in his life. Then he starts to ask himself, if she's this willing to lick his ass and eat it out despite never washing it, what else might she be willing to do…?

"You know…I haven't been able to get to my feet yet." he says nonchalantly.

Bulla pulls her tongue out of his ass, laughing so hard her breasts start to jiggle, prompting the buttons on her blouse to pop off and expose more of her cleavage, including just barely an inch of nipple, which was still enough to warrant a rise in arousal from Bakugo. She slaps his ass repeatedly in response to the request, prompting the sandy haired boy to bounce anytime she brings her palm down against his soft skin. He can feel the swelling form, leaving behind an obviously red imprint from the alien girl who forgot her own strength. "You make it sound worse than licking your ass, geez! What did I just say about that?"

"Its just-GAH!" Before he can explain himself, he finds himself sitting back down on the tub's edge, although the sudden movement sends him toppling over, with his legs sticking up in the air.

Bulla chuckles, "Well I was fine with you sitting down, but I think I can handle you like this." She finally removes both the blazer and her blouse, exposing her melons to Bakugo's eyes, even though he's seen them at least twice before now. As she squats to meet her mouth to his soles, Bulla slides his ankle between her tits, giving it a nice rub while she holds his leg in place just before she starts her next sexual task. She stares down at Bakugo, who hisses as his raw ass rests on the wet shower ground, the pressure causing his body to tingle. Although he seems to enjoy it in an odd way, as if it keeps him turned on throughout the session.

While she anticipates that usually stinky foot stench to rest on her tongue, Bulla finds that licking his soles actually isn't so terrible. It's that same scent of lavender she's smelled through the afternoon, likely just the shampoo being washed off and connecting with his feet in the process. That doesn't bother the blue haired Saiyan, who lashes away at the rough texture of his skin like there's no tomorrow. While he keeps his eye on the busty girl, Bakugo reaches out for his shaft, tugging on it repeatedly as he finds the sight of his toes getting licked quite arousing. He rests his hands on the tub floor for a moment just to get them wet, using the water as a lubricant while he watches the girl slobbering all over his feet.

That's not a hyperbole, as Bulla does as she had been previously, using her tongue and saliva tfo rrally drive into both of his feet, with her own drool ending up at her chin once more. As she moves her mouth up to his toes, she lashes away while her saliva dribbles off her chin and goes down the crevices of his feet, eventually making their way up his legs while he remains upside down. All the while Bulla manages to lick away at the spaces between his toes, managing to pick up a good amount of lost fabric from his socks, among other things.

After repeating this with his second foot, Bulla is ready to move onto something else with the obviously aroused boy, watching his member throb with excitement while he stares in anticipation. Bakugo has no idea what else may be in store for him from the obviously stronger woman, but it's likely to lead him into several interests he never thought he'd enjoy.

After awaiting her next move, the sandy haired hero watches her reach for the valve to the shower, trying to pick himself up off the floor before he ends up getting hit hard with the hot water as it starts to run, sitting upright while he stares at the laughing Bulla. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry, I thought you could see that coming." Bulla responds, sighing while she manages to calm herself down. "What, you don't think shower sex is hot? I mean the water is, at least." She reaches her hand out under the running water, testing out just how heated it is. "But c'mon, you should try it sometime. Like right now."

As she starts to undress the rest of her body, pulling off her red gloves, skirt, and boots, Bakugo stares on as a question forms in his mind. "So, uh…listen, last time you talked about how you were kind of…what was it, with multiple partners?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, that." Bulla says casually, flipping her hair back behind her shoulders. "I mean yeah, I've had sex before you, just not as much as I implied there to be. I guess you could just call it being in the heat of the moment. I just get so caught up on a lot of the sex that I just lose my mind and go wild with the filthy talk. She steps into the shower, ensuring she stands over the seated Bakugo while the water drenches her naked body, with drops of water trickling down her large tits. His eyes soon lock onto her snatch, watching as the water drops down from her folds, making it look like she's squirting out her sexual fluids just from the sight of him and his hard on.

Rather than get right on his boner, Bulla presses her foot against his chest, causing the sandy haired Katsuki to fall back once more, though his legs aren't sticking in the air like before. Instead, Bulla continues to show her dominance over the bothered hero by placing her foot on the bottom side of his member, pressing it against his lower abdomen and using the shower water to rub against his flesh flute. Bakugo grunts loudly, grabbing hold of the side of the tub while he quakes from such an odd feeling that washes over him. He had no idea one could use their foot to get a person off in such a way, which leads him to ponder what might happen if he did the same thing with her vagina…

Distracting himself with other potential sexual ideas, Bakugo jolts up when Bulla rubs her foot faster along his dick, with the large toe eventually bumping into his crown intentionally. Sitting upright, Katsuki pants from the shock, sweat forming on his body despite the water washing it off. Granted, it may be heated, with his skin turning red after enough exposure, but it still shouldn't leave him a sweating mess. He watches from his new angle as Bulla continues to give him a rub by way of her foot, amazed at not only how good she is at it, but how she can keep him hard even as the water pours down from overhead.

"Does that feel good?" Bulla asks with a grin. "Maybe I should try using my feet on you more often. Maybe you'll get a bit of enjoyment out of it."

Having no other response to her teasing ways, Katsuki groans, "Just sit on it already…"

Bulla laughs at his reaction, thinking how cute it is that he thinks he has the control right now. He'll have his turn soon ebough, but for now the Saiyan wants to remind him just how much stronger she is than him, or at least how intimidating she can get.

Kneeling between his legs, Bulla leans over his pulsing shaft, bringing her lips halfway down the shaft while flipping her now drenched hair back to keep it from weighing her down. She sucks on the hero's boner, causing it to vibrate inside her mouth while her tongue tickles at the sides, taking in the added flavor the shower water brings to his lavender scented shaft. She looks up at his face, giggling as it contort in a manner she's seen before as he tries his best to avoid exploding in her throat, wanting to refrain in order to show that he's the dominant one between them.

Once she's sucked enough flavored water from the shaft, Bulla crawls on top of Bakugo, with the sandy haired boy ready to experience his first fuck in over two weeks. Kneeling on top of his member, the blue haired girl guides the shaft against her folds, with his crown being all too familiar to her entryway. As it meets with her flesh curtains, she can feel the bell pulsing fast, likely a rising heartbeat over the excitement of having his dick inside her cavern once more. When she finally drops her ass atop him, Bakugo listens as she winces with a high pitched voice that reminds him of most Japanese adult video women. It certainly is music to his ears, anyway.

Rocking her hips against his crotch, Bulla swings her pelvis over his body, her vaginal fluids leaving a small damp spot while her breasts go swinging in the air. She soon leans over his upper body, her hips still rocking even as her breasts dangle over his head, with Bakugo stunned to see them this close after so long. He almost thought he'd never get to see them in full ever again, having gone all of these weeks until Minoru showed up to make matters worse. Even so, the sandy haired boy licks his lips, seeing this scenario as an opportunity given to him by the Saiyan woman. She gasps when the explosion based hero lifts his head off the bath floor, with his lips latching onto her nipple while he hums a satisfying tune all the while.

“Oh, fuck, okay, that feels really nice...” Bulla says, heaving as she bucks down on Katsuki's cock, her ass slamming down on top of his balls. The sandy haired boy grows somewhat greedy, reaching out for the Saiyan's other nipple, giving it a proper pinch between his fingers. Biting her lower lip, Bulla moans as she leans closer into Bakugo's body, almost smothering him with her large breast. He doesn't seem to mind it, as he ends up wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close enough that their naked, hot bodies are touching, while the blue haired girl continues to grind on top of the fat dick caught between her folds.

With the aid of the shower water spraying down on them, Bakugo smoothly runs his hands down Bulla's back until he reaches her ass, gripping the cheeks tightly before he starts to hump his hips into the air, bucking away at his Saiyan friend's crotch. Bulla groans as she bites her finger, eyes rolling back from the intense pounding the sandy haired boy puts on her muff. “Oh, shit! Shit! Fuck! That feels good! That feels really good!” Even as he tries to take control of the position, Bulla continues to bounce down on his cock, meeting him halfway anytime he punctures the air with his hips, while his balls swing upward into her ass. While they continue to fornicate under the running shower, Bulla gets her arms around Bakugo's head, lifting him up from the tub floor and pushing him against her chest, practically making it impossible to breathe while he's smothered against her body.

Though Katsuki continues to thrust upwards into her snatch, Bulla has stopped bouncing on his cock, having practically given up the lead to the exploding hero even as his face is buried into her chest. His cock has practically formed a mind of its own, consciously driving itself into Bulla's cunt every at an aggressive pace without him paying it too much attention. As the pounding intensifies, Bulla's eyes roll back as she inhales through her nose, with nostrils flaring up while she tries to fight off any urges to cum. “Keep going...” Bulla says suddenly. “Just...just keep going. Keep going!”

Bakugo says nothing, his mouth still lodged onto the nipple even as he's forced into her bosom. He grunts when her cavern tightens up around his dick, cutting off the circulation of the dick within. His irises shrink as he realizes that this causes his member to stiffen up to the point that it reaches its peak. He bites down on her nipple, attempting to hold back his urges to explode right away. He instead bucks harder and faster into Bulla, hoping that he can forget his need to climax so soon. But the more aroused she became, Bulla instead tightens up even more, and soon enough, Katsuki can't fight it off any longer.

With his back arching, Bakugo growls into the Saiyan's boob, his teeth clenched down hard on the nipple while he squeezes his load out into her body. Bulla moans as his seed starts to shoot into her tunnel, the large flow of cum filling her up rather quickly, all while coating her flesh walls in the milky substance. She forces Bakugo harder against her chest, to the point that his face starts to turn blue from the loss of any air he may still have while clinging to her nipple for dear life. Not long after, Bulla starts to cry out in blissful agony as her juices splash out of her pussy, mixing in with the shower water to the point neither party can tell that she had such a squirting orgasm. Bakugo feels it torrenting down on his nut sack, but otherwise he's practically forgotten about it by the time it's over.

Their orgasms completed, Bakugo finally manages to pull his head out of Bulla's grasp, gasping for air while sputtering any shower water way from his lips. Her breast dangles and shakes as it drops from his mouth, while the Saiyan takes deep breaths herself from having had such an incredible experience. It didn't seem quite that different from their last encounter two weeks ago, but perhaps that's a good thing.

In the heat of the aftermath, Bulla and Bakugo bring their lips together, locking them in place while their tongue start to dance around inside their mouths. The sandy haired boy manages to get out from under Bulla, his cock popping from her slit while his jizz starts to ooze out from between her folds. As his milky seed trails towards the drain with the rest of the shower water, the two teens remain ignorant of the world around them as their tongues soon start to leave their mouths, with spit and saliva marking every portion of their faces. Without turning away from the Saiyan, Katsuki reaches back for the valve and turns off the water yet again, thinking they're done with it for the time being. They end up washing the water off each other's faces, replacing it with enough drool that it starts to leave obvious marks on their skin.

Soon the licking stops, with Bulla pulling away just to open her mouth, her expression clearly worn down from the orgasm while doing so. Bakugo stares on at her beet red skin, which is only that thanks to the shower, and realizes what she's after. Rearing his head back, he hocks a loogie at her face, only to miss the mouth by a country mile, instead hitting her left eyebrow. As his saliva drips over her eye and down to the top of her cheek, Bakugo tries again, this time missing slightly less as it lands on the tip of her nose. After using his hand to smear it all around her face, Katsuki tries one last time, finally managing to get his spit into her mouth, watching Bulla shut her lips and swallow it down like she would have done a treat or his jizz. “Mmm, tasty.” Bulla says in a teasing manner.

“Your taste buds are so weird...” Bakugo says with a scoff.

“So I like weird tastes, big deal.” Bulla shrugs, leaning into the sandy haired hero. “I mean one could argue I have a strange taste for your dick, Mr. Hot Head...”

As she taps her tongue against the tip of his nose, Bakugo feels his member rising back up yet again, ready to go for another round with the blue haired Saiyan. Even with the water no longer running, Bakugo's face clearly turns red, a much different shade compared to what the heated liquid had made of his skin. Bulla seems to notice the boner as it pops back to life, but before she can even react, Bakugo manages to spin her around on her knees so that her ass is facing him. While she's surprised by the swiftness of the sandy haired boy, she's much more impressed with how eager he is to go another round with the much stronger female. She already anticipates the hole he's looking for, sticking her ass out for him to properly get it in her. With the aid of Bulla, Bakugo manages to shove his cock right up her ass, with the Saiyan showing restraint from such force.

“Two weeks and it still slides right in.” Bakugo laughs, reaching around to grab her melons.

“Yeah, well, maybe I was looking forward to another go with you.” Bulla confesses, looking away from the exploding powered hero as her cheeks now turn red. As he starts to ram against her backside, he pulls her back to his chest by squeezing her boobs against her body, prompting her to wrap her arm around his neck. The hero leans into her, resting his chin on her shoulder while he kneads at her soft mounds. His balls swing upwards, slapping against her taint while he thrusts his cock into her asshole, feeling the hard work that she took to ensure she's stretched out for another go with him. She brushes her long blue hair back, letting it all rest on the boy's shoulder where his head isn't leaning. He pounds away aggressively at her ass, feeling her rectum flex against his shaft. At least this time around he's better prepared for such an act, not wanting to let loose inside her so quickly.

For added support, Bulla backs her ass into his hips, her cheeks bouncing and rippling in reaction to their bodies coming together so thoroughly. Bulla makes sure she doesn't put her full power into every ounce of force into Katsuki, lest she wants to send him through the wall so abruptly, and in the nude. She feels his crotch thrusting harder against her, picking up speed at a steady pace while his hands move down to her snatch. He presses his lips into her neck, biting onto the skin while his tongue flicks away at the little bit he's picked up in his mouth. Bulla squeals, not only from the attention of his mouth to her skin, but now his fingers have started to play around with her genitals, with a thumb over the clit and his fingers trying their best to jam into her vaginal tunnel. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth, with saliva dripping onto the already wet floor as she pants heavily from all the attention Bakugo gives her.

“Ah, god! Fuck! That's good! Keep doing that! Keep doing ALL of that!” Much like Bakugo before her, Bulla seems to have been starving for some proper touching and caressing, so long as it didn't come from someone named Minoru. Having explored her body once before, Katsuki certainly did know how to press her buttons, quite literally as his thumb pushes into her clit, the sensitive nub having a bit of treatment to keep her on a sexual high. She grins like a doof when Bakugo leans into her cheek, licking and kissing at it while leaving his saliva behind, much to her obliviousness.

“Glad someone's liking this.” Bakugo says to himself, grinning wickedly. She almost slaps his cheek for the remark, though it's delivered as a love two more than anything. Turning her head to face him, Bulla brings their lips close to show him how passionate she is, even if Bakugo is going to town on her ass like a beast in heat. Their eyes remain shut as they swap fluids in their mouths, tongues dancing between teeth as the two high school students make another match for dominance in the throws of ecstasy. Though Bakugo swears at one point that he tastes his own saliva as it comes from Bulla's mouth and into his…

"Cum inside me," Bulla growls silently, pulling Bakugo in so that their foreheads rest against the others, "just fucking let loose in my asshole, you greedy shit, you know you want to conquer both my holes."

"Fuck yeah I wanna." responds Bakugo, grinning widely as she presents the opportunity to him. With the invitation delivered, Bakugo slams harder into Bulla's ass, with his sack swinging wildly into her taint. The pounding arouses the Saiyan girl incredibly, holding Bakugo's head close to her as she starts to dribble from her snatch, preparing for another climax while more of his jizz slips onto the tub floor and follows the trail to the drain.

When the time arrives once more, Bakugo squeezes Bulla's tits, burying his head into her neckline as he growls from the release as he sprays his batch inside her rectum. The substance coats her anal walls the same way it had her snatch, filling it up so long as there's room to spare. The girl swears that her stomach starts to swell up with his seed, as if her Saiyan body can manage to hold more than it ever would. She recalls the same thing happening with Bakugo in their previous session together, but never quite found out just what sort of capacity she can maintain.

Then again she's experienced the male Saiyans and their appetites all too well over the years…

With it her turn to distract herself, Bulla is caught off guard by how Bakugo rubs away at her clit, grinding his palm frantically against it to create stimulation that sends the blue haired girl over the edge, her eyes looking up to the ceiling as she snarls through closed teeth. Bulla falls forward, now on her hands and knees as she blasts away for a second time in the last several minutes. With the amount of vaginal fluids released, Bakugo jokes to himself that she may just be able to fill the tub up all on her own.

With his balls drained once more, Bakugo pops his cock out of Bulla's anus, with the blue haired girl sighing deeply while pushing his latest load out and onto the tub floor. The sandy haired boy groans, knowing that he's going to have to turn the water on again just to get it out of there. "Man, I hope mom doesn't question the water bill this month…" he says aloud, turning the valve to the shower back on.

"Who cares?" Bulla asks with an exhausted laugh. As she turns back to face the sandy haired hero, ahe unclenches her asshole, making sure a good portion of his cum gets washed off of her through the shower head as it rains down on their now sweaty bodies. "I think her biggest question is going to be why your still in the shower by the time she gets home."

"Then let's hope that isn't the case." Bakugo says, tilting his head back as he closes his eyes. While he allows the water to wash away his perspiration, he hears the blue haired girl giggling, looking to see that she's in the same position as when they finished. "What?"

"Seriously?" asks Bulla, nodding her head back to her ass. He looks on in confusion, shaking his head as he stares at her shapely backside while she remains on her hands and knees. "You aren't seeing this right now? Do I have to spell this out for you?" She wiggles her ass before him, saying in a mocking tone, "Oh no, I'm too tired to change positions! I hope someone doesn't decide to fuck my pussy doggy style now!"

Bakugo blinks repeatedly, astounded by her decidedly unsubtle means of wanting his cock in her again."…You know you could just ASK…" groans Bakugo, getting back to his knees while stroking his cock back to life.

"There's no fun in that." Bulla replies, sticking her tongue out while giving the exploding hero a playful wink. Bakugo ignores her comment, managing to stick his dick between her folds and make its way up her snatch, managing to reach the cervix with his tip thanks to the shower water aiding as a lubricant. Bakugo holds her waist, pulling her back into his hips to get the ride slowly going once again. Bulla bites her lower lip, swirling her sopping blue hair around her finger while she takes enjoyment of the sandy haired hero and how he's taken control in such an admirable way. At least he's not being a dick about it, anyway.

As he pounds away at her body once again, Bulla hums in a more soprano tone, which evolves into a muffled purr while she rests her head on the hard tub floor. His ball sack swings up against her body once more, though thanks to the use of a different hole it manages to hit the sensitive clit on Bulla's cunt, making the blue haired girl extremely horny for that dick. Her breasts hang over the floor, though with her head near the ground the nipples manage to swing over the shower water as it runs back towards the drain, the pink nubs growing hot from the already heated bathing liquid.

As he continues to drive his hips into her, Bakugo feels something trickling out her snatch and onto his dick, though it feels different from her usual vaginal fluids. He pauses to notice that a clear liquid oozes out of the hole, though it resembles an ooze moreso than anything else, like the feminine version of precum. He may have to ask her about that later, although right now isn't the time for that. He just wants to fuck her pussy raw, hopefully before he climaxes yet again.

His attention returns to Bulla yet again, hearing her pant through open lips, gauging a guess that her tongue is hanging out as well. He has to imagine that this is normal for her when she's extremely heated, happy to hear such noises so that he knows he's doing something right by her, at the very least. He slaps his hands down on her ass, hearing her gasp and bark alternatively, which are sounds the sandy haired boy had thought he wouldn't hear throughout the session. He supposes that it's a good thing to hear the Saiyan girl react like that, otherwise he's likely a dead man in her hands if he moved the wrong way. For now, that doesn't matter, as he's getting a good amount of pussy to forget about the otherwise rotten school day he's had.

Grabbing a hold of her hair, Bakugo gives it a hard tug, though only enough so that she doesn't leave her position on the tub floor. He laughs as he hears more panting from her, all while the clear fluid oozes out of her hole and onto his dick and balls. He has to guess that this is nothing to worry about, merely a new experience with Bulla and her vagina, is all.

After a while, Bakugo reaches back for the valve, shutting the shower water off once more. Bulla looks back in confusion, while watching him pull out of her snatch and stand up. "Hey, what gives?" Bulla asks. "You're not giving up already, are you? Don't tell me you want a bad case of blue balls after already cumming twi-HWAGH!"

He grabs Bulla by the hair, giving it a hard enough yank to pull her out of position as he steps out of the tub. The Saiyan girl crawls out after, not given enough time by the nitro-based hero to properly stand up. When he lets go of her, Bulla hisses as she wrings her hair out, leering at the sandy haired hero. "What the fuck was THAT for?!" she barks.

"What, I got bored of doing everything in the shower." he answers. "Even if it's the best place to drain our fluids like that…"

"You could have said somethmmmph!" Before she can stew him for the hair pulling, Bakugo puts his lips on hers once more, managing to silence her for the time being. As her cheeks turn red, Bakugo then proceeds to spit on her cheeks, causing the otherwise intense Saiyan girl to mewl pleasantly, as if she enjoys the experience far too much. Normally Bakugo would ask what her deal is, but between his fellow students being just as quirky outside their talents and having known her so intimately before today, it's best to just accept her for who she is.

The sandy haired voy reaches for a thigh, lifting it off the floor while he grinds his penis against her snatch, watching her suck on those luscious lips once more. She especially enjoys how his flesh bell grinds against her folds, stimulating her so much that the clear liquid oozes out once more, a sure sign by now to Bakugo that the Saiyan girl enjoys his actions meant to arouse and stimulate her.

Soon enough he lifts her other thigh up, with Bulla wrapping her arms around his shoulders in response. He continues to grind away at her muff, feeling the oozing fluids as they drip onto his shaft, grinding away to rub it across his full cock. Even as she looks at him with lustful eyes, Bakugo has his gaze directly at her tits, watching the soft and squishy mounds move at the slightest thrust he makes against her body. In a matter of seconds, his cock manages to penetrate her folds, managing to slide into her vaginal cavern and stretch it out yet again. With the change in position, Bakugo adjusts his grip so that he's holding the Saiyan by her ass, using them to push her into him so that his shaft reaches down to his base, where her liquids will likely splash about onto his balls and groin.

The blue haired alien girl moves her hands from around Bakugo's shoulders, bringing them up to the back of his head. She pulls him into her bosom once more, burying his face between her large orbs. While he muffled in delight, Bulla swears she can feel the heat emanating off of his cheeks, a pleasant feeling for her while leaving her curious if her lover is somewhat humiliated. By the way he still swings his balls against her crotch while pumping his dick in and out of her snatch, the answer she's looking for appears to be a resounding no.

"Oh my god…" Bulla moans, her voice warbly from the pleasure she's feeling. "Oh fuck, Bakugo, your dick feels so good inside my pussy! Hmmm, yeah, keep going! Fuck this Saiyan slut, fuck her really good! Make her your bitch, fucking do it! Do it!" While she talks dirty to him, Bakugo finds himself thankful that his face is buried between her tits, otherwise she can see him laughing at just how ridiculous she sounds while begging for more from his dick. He's already going as hard as he can, giving her the most aggressive pounding possible while having a harsh yet fast rhythm that could turn her pussy raw.

While he keeps his hold on Bulla, Bakugo pivots around, pushing Bulla against the wall behind him, giving him some rest in holding her upright for so long. His cock still pounds away rapidly at het pussy, with both the oozing and splashing liquids making an appearance anytime he pulls back. There's likely to be a mess left here after a while, but it's nothing that a simple towel can't clean compared to anytime he's cum so far in his shower. Bulla loosens her grip on his head, allowing it to come out of her bosom so that the sandy haired boy can come up for air yet again. She cranes her neck out to lock lips once more with him, the two students breathing through their nostrils as they embrace the kissing and tongue play going on within their mouths, all while Bakugo plows into the blue haired girl's crotch.

Bulla shifts her legs so that her soles rest flat on Bakugo's chiseled ass, hearing him hum into her mouth afterwards. The sound echoes within her throat, a sure sign that the otherwise hot headed hero quite enjoys it when she does anything to his ass. It may require further experimenting, but that can come around when, or if, they get any further into this crazy relationship. She winces when he squeezes into her ass cheek, surprised by the action after being lost in his lips for so long. She runs her fingers through the sandy hair, holding onto it while they continue their embrace, as if she didn't want to leave his lips just yet. But something tells her that this isn't the position he wants to end things on, though she can't quite put her finger on why that is.

While Bulla remains with her back against the bathroom wall, this gives Bakugo the chance to suckle on her nipples once again. He brings his teeth down around the pink nub, grinding them into it while bringing more pleasure to the alien girl. She winces from how sensitive she is just from the way he nibbles down on her toy, all while he pulls his head back to bring the full breast back with him. She sees just how infatuated he is with her boobs, though given their size it shouldn't come as a surprise to the blue haired girl. After all, this day started with Minoru practically tearing her top off for the sake of trying to flirt with her.

Sliding her feet around Bakugo's ass, Bulla continues to find her own little ways to tease the sandy haired boy, hearing him inhale through his nostrils while his lips remain on her boob. She smirks when she notices his body is trembling, likely trying to hold back his urge to cum in her while they're fooling around. Although considering she's being held up by Bakugo, with only the wall to support her, that may not be the best of her ideas…

After she removes her soles from his cheeks, Bulla rests them on the tiled bathroom floor, prompting him to let go of her. The nitrogen hero pops his cock out, waiting to see what her next move is. She pivots around to face the wall, resting her hands against it while sticking her backside out for him to get the hint from. His boner twitches as he watches Bulla grab one cheek and brush it to the side, running her hand upwards to let it jiggle after.

"Come on, is this position too much for you?" she asks playfully, swinging her hips from side to side.

"Don't ask such a stupid question." Bakugo says, slapping his dick on her cheek. "It's not like I haven't fucked you from behind already." He slides his cock back inside her snatch, watching her quiver with delight while she sighs in a warbling manner. While he takes hold of her hips once more, he thrusts harshly into her ass while her juices splash out of the muff, adding to the messy puddle of vaginal fluids they stand over. His balls swing into the snatch once more, hitting hard against Bulla's nub while she keeps her palms flat against the wall. The harder Bakugo gets, the more turned on Bulla becomes, her breasts swinging with every forceful push he makes against her body, with the nipples nearly hitting the wall.

Her face scrunched up as she tries to fight back her own urges to climax, not wanting to make a larger mess on the floor than what's already there. She's quite positive that if she were to do so here there may be quite the flood, with some damages to the ceiling below having to be paid for. But the wayh Bakugo slides his cock into her tunnel feels so good, it would be a waste just to wait. At least he could take it as a compliment if she ends up cumming before he does, having the satisfaction of making a girl do so before he erupts in her holes.

That problem ends up being short lived as Bakugo pulls himself out, grabbing Bulla by the arm and yanking her away from the wall to lead her to his toilet seat. "C'mon, sit." he says, to which Bulla does all too eagerly. The fact that it's open doesn't concern her, as she has a feeling that will be necessary in the next few minutes. "Now hold your legs up." The Saiyan does so, believing that she sees where he's going with this change in positions. Just to give him better access, she slides her ass off the toilet seat, resting her back atop it while her head rests against the otherwise uncomfortable lid.

Standing over her body, Bakugo does his best to roll her hips back so that her snatch is at the right angle, with his cock aimed down at the hole. The sandy haired boy soon drives the rod down into Bulla's muff, hearing her squeal in delight while her lips curl on the sides, a goody smile forming while her tongue sticks out from between them. Holding her ankles, Bakugo slams his body down, squatting repeatedly while his member creates friction inside her cavern, with juices splashing out as expected. His balls slam down against her asshole, with the Saiyan girl attempting to gape it open, hoping in her lust-crazed mind that she may be able to get his scrotum inside her corn hole. Though that will have to remain a simple wish in her imagination for now.

"Oh, god! Oh fuck! Yes! Katsuki, plow into me!" Bulla begs, her pitch high in tone. The sandy haired boy swears she's trying to do het best impersonation of an AV idol, though that might not be too far from the truth given their current predicament. "Just jackhammer that dick in my pussy, you fucking stud! Grind it against my walls, ram my hole like I'm your bitch! Hnnnnngh!"

Bakugo stays focused on his own task, breathing through his clenched teeth while he continues to hold her ankles high to keep her in position. His cock grows moist and wet from the continuous fluids she expels anytime he pulls back, seeing for himself that she can't hold back for much longer. Then again, neither can he…

"C'mon, aren't you gonna cum yet?" Bakugo grunts, his cock still pounding away at her snatch.

Bulla shakes her head, grinning like an animal at him while she sweats heavily. "I'm not gonna cum until you do." She replies. "I'm not going to flood your bathroom the same way I did the janitors closet, dummy, think about how your mom might react to that."

Upon realizing that she has a point, Bakugo manages to handle this in only the one way he can. He drives his dick down harder into Bulla's snatch, theorizing that she's likely to clench down on him when things get too intense for her. While he does get more aggressive with her crotch, Bulla's panting heavily, her mind racing with all kinds of lustful thoughts while trying her best to keep up with the sandy haired boy and the intensely growing urge to cum between them. Sure enough, Bulla's cavern eventually tightens up around his erection, with her superhuman strength practically keeping his dick in place. Unlike most other times when she's done this, it seems much tighter than ever, just to ensure that they keep his cum inside her so as to avoid making such a huge mess around them.

Bakugo doubles over as the blood circulates around his member, the rest of his bloodstream cut off by the tightened grip Bulla's tunnel has on his boner. He seethes through his teeth, eyes slammed shut to keep himself from letting loose just yet. He fights with himself over whether or not to relieve himself inside Bulla's pussy, going between wanting to put his seed in her yet again or holding onto the pleasure that comes from pounding her pussy before his aroused journey comes to an end.

With one final thrust, Bakugo growls while he leans over Bulla's body, watching her face contort as well. His seed finally explodes into her snatch, filling the cavern walls with his milky jizz one last time. It explodes while his cock remains pushed up against her cervix, the seed splashing off while it avoids entering the reproductive region of her cunt. Bulla whines while sucking her lower lip, still doing her best to keep herself from squirting out her orgasm while Bakugo fills her up. She's not used to such a feeling, always needing urgency to spray out her fluids, but she's never done it in someone's house like this, especially with the high risk of Katsuki's mom coming home sooner than later.

“O=Okay, you can relax...” Bakugo says with a worn out groan, his knees ready to collapse under him. “I'm done...I'm...so done...”

Bulla nods, letting her snatch loosen up against the sandy haired boy's cock, allowing him to pull back while he deflates. Quickly, the Saiyan girl sits upright on the toilet seat, spreading her folds out while she sees that her stomach has expanded somewhat, though that's the least of her concerns. With a mighty roar, Bulla expels her vaginal fluids, as well as most of Bakugo's seed, into the bowl, reaching back for the lever to flush it all down. She looks on in shock at just how much she has to give from the nitrogen based hero, explicitly shocked he still had this much going for him after his third time filling her holes.

When she finishes spraying her juices down into the swirling toilet water, Bulla sighs, relaxing herself atop the seat. Her body becomes incredibly loose, while her mouth hangs open as her eyes become glazed over. Bakugo watches her while he stands by the sink, trying his best to keep himself standing after cumming three times like that. He realizes that they're practically done here, and while a shower might be nice, he's had more than enough of it for one day.

He instead decides to get dressed, putting on his boxers and pants while ignoring the little dabs of cum that ooze onto the fabric. As Bakugo puts his shirt on, he realizes that he still needs to put his deodorant on, reaching into the cabinet to grab a solid stick. After rubbing it onto his one armpit, he goes to put it on the other...only to find that someone has had a rather quick recovery after dumping so much sexual fluid into the toilet.

Looking down at his pit, Bakugo finds the naked Bulla sniffing out the underside of his smelly arm, humming in delight at the scent her nostrils pick up. She practically basks in the fowl aroma, licking her lips at the possibility of tasting it. “Mmmm, is that a woodsman cologne I smell?” she asks, sniffing out the other armpit.

“It's...yeah.” Bakugo says, unsure how else he can really react. “Are you...you're going to lick my pits, aren't you?”

“Why not?” Bulla asks, looking up at him from her bent over position. “You know I like to.”

“It kind of eliminates the point of the shower, or even putting on the deodorant, if you're going to-Geeeez...”

Rolling his eyes, Bakugo can't believe that the Saiyan has actually pressed her tongue onto his stinky armpit, licking away at it like crazy while she takes pleasure in doing so. He might not say it out loud, but it does tickle just a bit. She surrounds his hairs with her lips, sucking on the large bushy area to try and get more of that musky scent out of it, all while she finds herself driven wild thanks to the pheromones the smell creates.

"Mmm, I know you have the lavender on you already," Bulla says, "but I did miss the taste of your sweaty pits." Bakugo groans, thinking to himself how ridiculous that could sound to any other person. Yet having only ever really interacted with her twice like this, it's a bit understandable how she can think such a statement to be hot. Though he reminds himself that she really does enjoy being thorough when it comes to things like his armpits, as she licks at his skin to get the smelly crusty build up off of him. Much to Bakugo's surprise, it's more attention to his body than he's ever willing to give when it comes to taking a shower.

She doesn't stop there, of course. When she gets a whiff of the deodorant he's just rolled on, she gets her nostrils right up in there, purring delightfully at how woodsy it smells. She then proceeds to lick away at it, slurping on his hairs to get the full flavor in. Bakugo's eye twitches as she repeats her efforts on that armpit in similar fashion, taking enjoyment out of licking and sucking the lumberjack inspired scent that he just put on there. That does infuriate him, if only a smidge, as he only applied it to his hairy underside mere seconds ago.

“Okay, you're eliminating the point of putting deodorant on!” Bakugo shouts, trying to put the scented stick on the previously licked at pit. He steps away from her licking tongue, trying to clean up after the shower. “You might want to get dressed too, my mom might be back soon.”

“Nah, let me breathe a little longer.” Bulla says, stretching her back out. “That shirt was too tight as it is, and besides, the buttons are already broken off.”

"Was that really the best they could do for you? What about getting your shirt back from Minoru?"

Bulla shivers at the thought, hugging her arms against her chest. "Ew, gross! If rathet it be burned to the ground than put anything touched by that creep on my skin ever!"

After pulling his shirt back on, Bakugo thinks aloud, “Well, you and my mom might be the same bust size, maybe I can find something she doesn't wear anymore...” To which he's promptly met with a slap to the back of the head.

"Don't say it like that!" Bulla shouts. "That sounds really creepy! Like did you actually look at my tits the whole time and think that I have the same bust as your mom? Geez, Freude was right…"

"Well geez, you don't gotta hit me like that!" shouts Katsuki, rubbing the back of his head.

After the two finally cool off between sexual and emotional frustrations being let loose, Bakugo finally asks in the calmed way possible, "Be honest with me, though. Why'd you really come over here?"

"Hm?" Bulla looks up from her blazer, curious to see if she can make it work without the tight blouse until her actual uniform arrives. "What do you mean? I cam here because of what you did in school."

Bakugo chuckles. "You say that shit, yeah, but let's be real, if it were just that you'd have just left as soon as you knee I was in the shower." He grins while watching Bulla's cheeks light up, fully aware he pushed the right button.

"Aaaagh, okay okay okay OKAY!" Bulla shouts in a frantic panic, covering her cheeks with her hands. "So I might like you, okay? I mean you did at least show you do care about people other than yourself today, even if that someone is just me."

The confession elicits a reaction Bulla had bot anticipated, as the sandy haired boy is doubled over with laughter, grabbing onto his stomach while trying to contain his emotion. "Well of course I like you!" Bakugo says, wiping tears from his eyes. "You didn't get the hint with all the namecalling and teasing I had going on with you from the beginning? I thought you took it personally for a while!"

"Why would I not?" Bulla asks, finally grabbing her red skirt off the floor. She's thankful that it's made of latex materials, otherwise it would be a sopping mess from the juices she's let out over the course of what must have been the last hour. "I mean the only people that do that are assholes, not guys who actually have a crush on you!"

"…so that's not normal behavior…" Bakugo realizes.

"God, no offense, but did your mother teach you how to flirt? Between that and her odd thing about sex I'm starting to wonder…everything about her!"

"Yeah, she's something." Bakugo says, watching Bulla put her blazer on without the blouse. She manages to button it up so that she has some sort of breathing room for her bosom, though Bakugo can't help but feel his bulge pushing against his pants as he sees the large Saiyan bust trying to spill out of the jacket.

As she sees him staring on, Bulla giggles, covering her mouth as she notices the boner in his pants. "As, geez, and we just got dressed and showered up. Too bad we can't do it again."

"Heh, well…if you want, we could leave the house for a while." Bakugo says, looking away from the Saiyan even as his cheeks blush.

"What, while you have that? I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Look, just…gimme your books or something and I'll cover it up while I walk you home."

Bulla shakes her head, "I don't walk, Katsuki, at leadt not normally. I only did it so I knew where your home was. Or did you forget I can fly?"

"Dammit…" Bakugo says silently, his fist clenching tightly as his sweat creates tiny little sparks. "Then…how about we just sit around and watch TV and pretend nothing happened otherwise?"

"Sounds boring, but I'm game."

After finally cleaning up the mess left behind the bathroom, Bulla and Bakugo finally make their way to the living room where they sit together in a manner that would make their dating status official with Momma Bakugo. Even after she came home from her errands, the two hero students kept a blanket on their laps, explaining to her that things seem to be a little chilly after he stepped out of the shower.

The truth, of course, is that Bulla had her hand underneath, giving Bakugo a pleasant hand job to keep him relaxed about his erection. And at least that's something they can keep a secret from anyone to learn about.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can't believe you want to do this.”

“You're just mad because you know I can beat you up if you say 'no' otherwise.”

“This is embarrassing...”

“We fucked inside the janitor's closet and THIS is the most humiliating thing we can do on the campus?”

Bulla laughs as she watches Bakugo's cheeks turn a bright shade of red, looking down at the ground as he holds hands with the blue haired Saiyan girl. As they walk onto the grounds of UA, he can feel every stare coming onto them, making his matters that much worse.

“Honestly, what's wrong with a little public display of affection?” Bulla asks. “It's not like we're making out in the cafe, or under that tree.”

“...Wait, why did you single out that tree?” Bakugo asks, to which he receives no reply, save for a wink and a tongue sticking out of his girlfriend's mouth.

“My point is this is something you wanted again ever since that green haired guy started taking attention off you with his quirk, right? Everyone's looking at us, and they think we're the big couple on campus now!”

“...I hate when you're right.” sighs Bakugo, who almost feels his hand clenched down by the Saiyan's strength.

“Besides, I like showing off like this.” Bulla says with a smile. “Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this in some way.”

Bakugo stays quiet for a few seconds, his eyes looking off at the side. “I guess I am...” he admits, although possibly not in the way she means it. With his other hand in his pocket, he tries to push against the leg of his pants, aware that he's sporting a semi-boner from just the hand holding. The act itself isn't what's doing the trick, however; just the fact he's touching her skin is enough to get his mind racing. There's so much self-control he needs to learn when it comes to girls, that it isn't even all that funny.

“Good, because that's all that matters.” she replies, leaning in to peck his cheek. Bakugo's face suddenly turns fully red, enough that one would think he would explode from such an overload, given his own quirk.

##

“How do you two dolts do it?”

“Do what?”

“Do what?! Avoid being so affectionate in public, that's what!”

As they decide to spend their lunch period with their friends, Bulla sits with Momo and her allies, while Bakugo sits over with Denki, a hero with a lightning quirk, and Kirishima, whose body can harden at will. There are jokes to be made about this, but this story will likely speak for itself in that regard.

Upon being asked this question, Denki and Kirishima start to panic, with Denki hiding his cheeks while looking away from his red haired friend. “What, us, affectionate? Don't be ridiculous, Bakugo, that's absurd!”

“Yeah, what the hell, where did you hear that from?” asks Kirishima, his sharp teeth shown through his nervous grin. “We're not...we're not gay! No, not at all!”

“Fine, bi, whatever.” Bakugo says with an eyeroll. “The thing is, you two are so close to one another and I don't see you popping boners for each other when you do it. What the fuck is up with that?”

“Dude, I think you're reading us wrong...” Denki says with a nervous laugh. “We don't get boners for each other because we aren't...yanno...we're not you and Bulla.”

“Keep telling yourselves that.” scoffs the sandy haired hero, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “It's just fucking annoying, I can't hold her hand without thinking about the stuff we've done so far, and all of that just really riles me up. How am I supposed to be the greatest hero of all time if I can't hold a hand with a girl?!”

“You gotta admit, Bulla's a chick that's hard to pull that off with without feeling...something.” Denki admits, still laughing nervously.

“What was that?” Bakugo asks mid-chew.

“I mean...Bulla's hot, dude.” Denki continues, while Kirishima wonders if he should get out of the vicinity. He'd rather not be apart of another cafeteria explosion, after all. “Before we even knew you guys were a couple, we couldn't help but stare, right?” The blonde elbows his red haired friend, who gives him a smile that questions what the hell he's trying to get themselves into with this explosive personality.

“W-Well, she was wearing that red outfit for the longest time,” Kirishima admits, rubbing the back of his head, “so it was hard to stare at that ass or her boobs.” The red haired student can see the sparks flying from Bakugo's fists, the hero in training almost getting ready to smack them for their words.

“Dude, chill out!” Denki says. “You weren't even dating her then, it's no big deal. That was a whole, what, two weeks before you started doing stuff?”

While they had done 'stuff' on her first day there, Bakugo has to admit that the lightning-based hero has a point. They don't seem quite as attentive about her since they started dating, so perhaps things have calmed down since then. With a sigh, he unclenches his fists, using napkins to wipe his sweat from his palms. “Fine, I guess I can't kill you for that.”

“Bakugo, relax.” Kirishima says. “There's no plan to steal your girl, we wouldn't be up for that.”

“Unless we got invited to a foursome.” Denki blurts out, which takes Kirishima by enough surprise that his hole body starts to harden. Manly though he may be, even he knows when to put the breaks on that kind of behavior.

“What did you-”

“Hey guys!” Before Bakugo can do to the blonde what he had done to the short brat just a week prior, Bulla approaches them, wearing the UA uniform in full, save for her boots, which are still the same red ones she's been sporting since her arrival. “Everything going okay over here?”

“Oh, yeah!” Kirishima says, smiling like the manly man that he is. “We were just chatting about classes and stuff.”

“No we weren't!” Bakugo shouts, which goes ignored by everyone else.

Bulla notices that Kirishima is still hardened up, blinking at his sharp appearance. “Is that why you're like that?” Bulla asks, pointing out the obvious.

Noticing his still rough appearance, Kirishima slowly returns to his normal form, still smiling at the blue haired beauty. “Yeah, that's exactly what that's about.” he says with a light chuckle.

The Saiyan girl can't help but laugh. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with the cutie sitting next to you?” Bulla asks, pointing at Denki. “Don't lie, you've got him on your mind, don't you?”

Denki blushes, grinning like an idiot despite Bakugo being present. “Aw, it's great you think I'm cute, Bulla.” says the blonde. “I don't get that out of all the other girls.”

“Well there's a lot of cute boys in this school, especially my own cutie.” Bulla says, flashing her boyfriend a V sign. “Well...not everyone. Minoru's still a creep.”

“That goes without saying.” Kirishima says. “But still, good on you two. Bakugo's needed someone to reel him in every now and again.”

“That's for sure.” Bulla says, all while Bakugo remains silent. “We've had a lot of that in our time together.”

Denki can't help but laugh. “No kidding. Do you know how weird it was, seeing him smile genuinely for the first time in so long?”

“Cut it out, Denki, you goober.” Bakugo groans.

“See? He never calls me a goober!” Denki continues to chuckle. “It's usually something a little more foul!”

The Saiyan giggles as she watches her boyfriend's face turns red. “I'll leave you boys to finish your lunch, the other girls and I are gonna head for the gym early.” She waves to Denki and Kirishima, blowing a kiss at Bakugo, who fails to ignore the attention given to him by the blue haired beauty.

“Really smooth.” Kirishima says, resting his shoulders on the table. “She's not a bad person, Bakugo. Really flirtatious.”

Denki nods in agreement. “Yeah, I gotta admit, I feel jealous over the fact you got her first, of all people. I wish I was the one to give her the tour instead of you.”

“Probably for the best.” Bakugo says, taking a drink of milk. “I don't think you'd survive the shove I got from her.”

“I would have.” Kirishima says aloud.

“She'd punch a hole in you no matter how hard you get.” Bakugo admits, only to look at the smug grin being delivered by the red headed student. “Wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you, asswipe.”

“There it is!” Denki says.

“Seriously, lighten up, Bakugo.” Kirishima says. “Bulla seems like a great girl to hang out with! We should let her come over to the Heights Alliance and hang out with us and the other students.”

“It's a surprise she doesn't live there already.” Denki says, giving it some thought. “You and her would have a place all to yourself with all the fucking you guys probably do.” That naturally delivers a leer to the blonde from Bakugo, his fists sparking yet again.

“Just stop talking about my girlfriend like that, shit stain.” Bakugo growls.

##

“Wait, you guys have a living quarters?”

“Nobody told you?”

As they prepare for the gym, Bakugo is already placing her sports top off, pulling it down properly to let her breasts settle. From what the male teachers have told her it's a bit too little for her to wear with such a large chest, but she does at least have a tank top to wear over it. She of course speaks to Momo and Ochaco, who wear the usual UA gym attire, who offered to invite her over to the Heights Alliance building for some after school activities. 

“I'll be honest, anything I was told about before coming here kind of just came and went because, you know, I didn't want to be here originally.”

“So you didn't even know you could live with the other students?” Momo asks.

“You should consider moving in!” Ochaco suggests with excitement. “It'd be great for getting to know everyone better! AND you can spend more time with Bakugo.” That last bit is said with a bit of teasing sass thrown in, as the brown haired heroine leans into the Saiyan.

“Move in with Bakugo?” Bulla says, with some consideration in her voice. “Is that even possible?”

Momo taps her chin as she thinks the question over. “Technically, you wouldn't be living with him, you'd be staying with us girls. It's not a fully co-ed location, though we all have the same space to share.”

The blue haired girl giggles at the idea of staying with the sandy haired hero and his friends. “Yeah, I can actually imagine Bakugo wanting to lock himself away just to avoid me embarrass him publicly, especially around the rest of the class.”

“An embarrassed Bakugo?” Momo snickers. “I'd pay just to see that!”

“It used to be we just saw him with his mom,” Ochaco speaks up, “but if you can do that to him more often, I'd be all for it!”

“Then you know what, I'll talk to him about it later on.” Bulla says.

##

“You want to move into the dorms?!”

“Yeah, why not? When you think about it I'd be the best security for you guys in case someone tries to sneak in and kill you.”

Bakugo grumbles, not sure how to respond to that as they meet up after gym. On the one hand, while he enjoys Bulla's company and being around her, he worries that spending far too much time around her may be overwhelming. There's also the fact that everyone will be calling them “cute” when they're around one another, which is a bit more than he can tolerate. While he does enjoy attention, this may be a bit too much around his peers. The silence that comes from him is a sure sign for Bulla that he's not thinking about it for her sake, but rather his own.

“...Okay, I'm moving in!” Bulla says with confidence.

“What? Wait, are you sure about that?” he asks, snapping out of his own mini-anguish. “I mean, that'd also mean dealing with Minato!”

“Sure, I know that. But that doesn't mean he'll get away with whatever he has in mind.” She reaches out for Bakugo's cheek, giving it a light tug like she's a mother playing with her child. “Especially when I have someone who I know can put him through a wall when he's out of line.”

“Hey, did we hear you're moving in, Bulla?”

The couple turns to find Denki and Kirishima running up to them, all smiles for whatever reason. “Yeah, the girls just mentioned that you guys have some living space to yourself, and I thought I'd join in.” says the Saiyan girl. “It sure beats sharing the house with my parents, let me tell you.”

“Your parents can't be that bad, Bulla,” Denki says, “especially when they're as pretty as you.”

Bulla blushes at the compliment. “Well, you know, they say I take after my mom more than anything, so I mean...”

“How about toning it back a little, Denki?” Bakugo says, leering at his fellow student. “Maybe don't talk to her like that when I'm already around.”

“Man, do you really think I'm about to steal your girl anytime soon?” Denki asks, putting both arms behind his head. “You already have her, I don't have any reason to.”

“She'd still get a good look at us every day, no matter how you look at it.” Kirishima chimes in, flexing his bicep until it hardens up.

“At least stop doing that!” Bakugo shouts at the redhead. He grabs Bulla by the hand, too upset to realize he's doing so, and marches off with his blue haired girlfriend.

“Hey, Bakugo. That's no reason to get mad at them.” Bulla says. “They're just having a little fun.”

“They're flirting with you.” Bakugo says through his teeth.

“Let them, it's cute. I'm not gonna take it too seriously.” Bullago says with a shrug. “I mean, I have some fantasies involving them.”

“Fantasies?” Bakugo says, his eyes growing wide while turning to her so fast that he almost gives himself whiplash. Seeing the response from her boyfriend, Bulla clasps her hand over her mouth.

“I said that out loud, didn't I.” Bulla says, giggling despite her embarrassment. “Yeah, I think you guys get along so well, and it just gets me to think about how I'd want to spend some time with Denki and Kirishima.” Pointing her finger downwards, she swirls it around, inching it closer to the ground. “Then it kinda just spiraled out of control from there.”

Upon hearing this, Bakugo rubs his temple, his eyes tightly shut as he sighs to himself. “Are you saying...you want to actually have a foursome with my friends?”

“Kinda? I'm honestly curious.” Bulla says innocently, putting her arms behind her back as she juts her chest slightly. “I've never had more than one person at a time, but Denki's flirting has me wondering how that might be. And...well, Kirishima getting hard-”

“Let's just stop right there.” Bakugo interrupts. “I don't want to think about Kirishima and his qurik.”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Bulla says playfully. “Like, does his dick just get normal hard, or would it be like, his quirk maes it the same kind of hard-”

“Why are you so fixated on this?!” hisses the sandy haired hero.

“Cuz it makes you mad.” Bulla replies, running her finger under his chin. “It makes you look cute.”

Knowing this, Bakugo sighs, calming himself down. “Look...you want to actually live this out?”

Blushing over how he asks such a question out in the open, Bulla smiles, twirling part of her blue hair around her finger. “I mean, I'm okay with it, as long as you are.”

Tilting his head to the sky, Bakugo exhales as he gives it some thought. Once his mind has been made up, he brings it back down to face Bulla, and tells her, “Fine, but as long as they understand this is a one time thing.”

“Yay! That's all I'd ask for!” Bulla says, jumping excitedly before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. She squeezes him close to her, enough so that his face ends up getting pushed into her bosom. The other students walk past them, wondering what it is they could have been talking about this whole time.

##

“Hey, look who's here!”

A lot of the heroes of Class 1A gathered at the door after Ochaco answers the door, with Bulla stepping in after she's invited by the gravity shifter. They all welcome her in, all while the blue haired Saiyan tries to eye her boyfriend. As expected, he's sitting on a couch in the large living space, drinking from a can of soda as he stares off at the wall. She tends to expect that of him, as he still seems to prefer that 'lone wolf' situation he seems to have been in since attending UA. She understands, as it does seem to be the one thing he prefers avoiding attention over. Still, showing affection over your girlfriend showing up wouldn't kill him a little.

Even Denki and Kirishima come up to welcome the Saiyan girl to their homestead, with the red haired hero wearing a bandana around his head, explaining to Bulla that he had just finished his manly training. Looking over from the couch, Bakugo grumbles at how handsy they are with her arrival, though he tries to keep his cool over the matter, knowing that his girlfriend is interested in them in such an intimate way.

After a while, the students give Bulla space, knowing she wants to have some time with her beau. As she finds him still on the sofa, she leans into his cheek, pressing her lips against it in order to cause them to turn bright red. It also makes Bakugo smirk slightly, bringing his arm around Bulla as they nuzzle up and talk things over.

“So this is what the rest of the class is like when we aren't doing drills or learning heroics.” she says to him. “It's not all that different from class.”

Turning his head to the blue haired Saiyan, Bakugo asks, “What makes you say that?”

She shrugs, “I dunno, I guess aside from when everyone is facing life or death situations they all seem like they do at school. It's sort of like...”

“A sitcom?”

With the right answer in mind, Bulla snaps her finger, pointing at her sandy haired boyfriend. “Yes! Exactly!”

“Now do you get why I'm so stiff around everyone else? It's hard to stand out otherwise.”

“Aw, I always knew you were putting on a front.” she giggles, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a moment's pause, Bakugo takes another sip and asks, “So, do you want to get them in my room?”

“I dunno...how messy is your room?” Bulla asks.

“...Let's see if Kirishima can give us his space.”

##

“Wow, this is very...macho.”

Bulla rubs her arm as she looks about Kirishima's room, her eyes mostly looking over at the punching bag set up by the wall, although she can't help but stare at the wall clock with muscle arms, curious as to who would even manufacture that. Bakugo and Bulla sit atop his bed, with the sandy haired hero looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, while the Saiyan looks mystified by the surroundings. It remind her a bit of Mr. Satan and his dojo, in an odd way.

"Thanks!" Kirishima replies, his sharp teeth shining through his grin. "That's what I want everyone to see about me, how much manliness I ooze!"

"You're certainly oozing something." mumbles Bakugo just before his girlfriend elbows him lightly enough that it comes across as a normal jab.

"So what was it you guys wanted to talk about?" Denki asks, reversing Kirishima's desk chair before sitting in it to face the couple.

"Bulla has an offer for the both of you," Bakugo speaks up, "and honestly it might not even have been a thing if you turd nuggets didn't make a big deal about her looks."

"Bakugo." Bulla places her hand on his knee, calming her boyfriend down before it erupts into anything major. "What he's trying to say is, we both know you boys find me irresistible, and you probably can't keep your dirty minds off of me."

"Pfft, what? Don't be ridiculous!" Kirishima scoffs. "We could never have such filthy thoughts about you!" One split second later, his pants rip at the crotch, with a rough spike poking out where his crotch would be. While Bulla and Bakugo jump in horror, the red haired student nonchalantly pushes the hardened surface back. "Let's pretend that didn't happen."

"Anyway…" Bulla continues, doing as much to ignore the sudden pop of his corner. "I wanted to have a foursome with you guys, because I think you're all just so gosh darn cute around one another!"

This causes Denki to snap to attention, almost in disbelief over what he's hearing. Bakugo's girlfriend outright just told them she wants all three of them to smash her. It brings too much excitement to the electrifying hero that he almost shocks himself. Kirishima, on the other hand, hardens his body entirely, with the rough point from his crotch returning as well.

"Just…can you not with that, please?" Bulla asks, specifically pointing at the redhead's supposed boner.

"Oh, sure!" Kirishima says, retracting it. "That doesn't actually happen, I promise, I get an erection like anyone else."

"I hope so," Bakugo says, grinsing his teeth out of annoyance, "otherwise I'd hurt you if you harmed her with that."

"Like…I'm sure my pussy can take any kind of pounding," Bulla says, making assumptions of her own body, "I just…rather be safe when it isn't made from rough materials.

"Okay, so…a threesome. With us." Denki smiles, laughing devilishly as he thinks the idea over. "Sure, I'm down for it. That might be a great way to let out some pent up frustrations I have."

"Same here!" Kirishima shouts, punching his fist in the air.

In spite of his excitement, Denki turns his attention over to Bakugo, and asks, "For real thpugh, Bakugo, you're okay with this?"

He shrugs. "Honestly? If there's anyone I can trust to handle her with me, it might as well be you two dingbats."

"Sweet!" Denki says without further hesitation. He lets his pants drop to the ground, showing off his nine inch pecker to the Saiyan girl, who takes note of how smooth the blonde is underneath. While there's some hair along his balls, the patch above his rod is perfectly smooth, as if he received a waxing rather than just shaving that region. With Kirishima, he merely keeps his pants on, with the whole already made for his own ten inch cock. While she can't see much beyond the fabric of his pants, she can definitely see how thick the bulb atop his rod is, especially good for first penetrating her without concern for the rest of the member.

As Bulla idly studies their members, Bakugo sighs, standing up off the bed to drop his own trousers. "Just remember who's the alpha male in this pack," he warns his friends, tugging on his cock to bring it to full mast, "and let's not get too carried away otherwise. Got it?"

"Dude, relax," Denki says, stepping forward as he tugs on his member, "Its not like we plan on impregnating her."

"Hey, you better not!" Bulla shouts, reminding them she's in the room with them. "The last thin I want is to give birth to a bastard. That's what my brother was, anyway."

"You're telling me more than I'd like to know…" groans Bakugo.

With three sets of cocks before her, Bulla sucks on her lower lip, deciding where to start with everything. For her, this became a dick smorgasbord, even at only three cocks for the time being. As the heroes stroke their cocks to keep them erect, Bakugo is the first to approach her, rubbing his balls right into her face. She smiles at the warmth dropped onto her, while the sandy haired hero brushes them right against her skin. They get over her eyes and cheeks, with the taste going past her lips, teasing the flavor of his nut sack while he leaves his mark on her.

Denki and Kirishima decide to get in on the action as well. When Bakugo ha finished teabagging his girlfriend, the other two step up to her, running their scrotum over her face in the mean time. Bulla hums happily as she gets a smell for each of them, licking her lips to remove the taste of Bakugo and let it rest on her tongue. All the while their cocks throb atop her forehead, slowly rising up as the boys take enjoyment in brushing their balls in her face.

After getting a feel for each of them in such a lewd manner, the Saiyan girl decides on what to do, and brings her lips onto Bakugo's dick, the sandy haired boy front and center among them. Her hands reach out for Kiriahima's and Denki's dicks, stroking them with as tight a grip as she can give without crushing their flesh pipes. She hears the boys' reactions, with Bakugo used to the speed at which she uses her tongue to flick at his tip while the precum starts to ooze out. Kirishima grunts through his sharpened teeth, taking some joy out of her attention. It's a much tighter grip than even he's delivered to himself, bit it feels so good.

Denki laughs, somehow finding the way Bulla tugs on his manhood amusing, yet satisfying. Her smooth hands apparently tickle at his skin, likely due to the sensitive nature of his body thanks to his electrifying quirk. He's careful to keep it from breaking out during the session, lest he wants to face the wrath of Bakugo.

Speaking of, the other boys make sure to keep their distance of the sandy haired boy, realizing that his fists are clenched as his palms grow sweaty, small sparks flying out as a result. Bulla doesn't seem to mind it, given her alien race heritage. Her lips start to go further down her boyfriend's rod, with the explosive hero tingling as her lips start to cover more of him. The tip soon pushes against her back throat before she pushes further, the crown going deep into her throat. The Saiyan hums in delight over this, happy that she can go down on Bakugo with such ease. Her tongue swirls around his girth, with her eyes looking up at him to see how he reacts. While his eyes are shit and his teeth are clenched, it's nowhere near how Kirishima handles the hand job, though that may be due to how sharp they look in comparison.

While she starts to bob her head along Bakugo's boner, her eyes turn to Kirishima, who appears the most interesting to her. While he definitely has a lean build to himself, it's not entirely muscular, or at least it doesn't resemble that of her father or Goku, or even All Might for the few times she's seen him. But his cock certainly makes up for that, being a length that's just to her liking. She teases his urethra by pushing her thumbnail against it, just to see how he responds. The redhead jumps in response, followed by a twitch in his torso. Bulla laughs even as her mouth is full of Bakugo's rod, amused by the reaction. She does the same with Denki, only to snap her hand back when she feels a shock from from his slit. She isn't hurt, but it does surprise her. That clearly has to be a lack of control on his quirk…

She decides to test things further by switching up which dick she has in her mouth, popping off of Bakugo and leaving a large, messy string of saliva between them. When it breaks apart Bulla is quick to catch it on her tongue, slurping it off her boyfriend as she uses it to lube up Denki's dong next. She spits atop his crown before pushing her lips on the blonde's erection, humming at the odd smell of his dick. It's not a smelly odor like she's gotten from Bakugo, but it's not very clean either. She just can't quite place the scent, is all.

As her mouth bobs along the cock, Bulla moves her hand to Bakugo's boner, which feels awkward since her head is turned the opposite direction from her body while she focuses on the other two. Denki sighs loudly as he feels the swirl of her tongue around his flesh, the Saiyan cleaning off the smell from his cock. She looks up in deep thought, wondering what it possibly is that he showers with that could give him such a smell. Cheap dollar store products, maybe?

Kirishima and Bakugo continue to breathe heavily while Bulla strokes their cocks, the sandy haired hero feeling her saliva as it rubs into his skin. It's something he enjoys about the blue haired Saiyan, how thorough she is in cleaning him and moisturizing his dong for further use. Kirishima can't help but stare at how the girl uses her mouth on their blonde classmate, her eyes shut as she sucks hard on him with a face of confidence. He then looks up at the smile on his face, a hint of drool dripping down his lower lip while he seems lost in thought, his eyes shut while he fantasizes over another classmate being in place of Bulla.

While she's sucking Denki off, she decides to try something different, leaving a long, messy trail of saliva after popping off his rod. She moves towards his nuts, giving them a whiff to see if that's the source of whatever her nostrils are picking up. It does seem like that's where it originates, with Bulla theorizing that he cleans his cock, but not his balls. It also reminds her of the smell of baby shampoo her mother used to use. Considering how smooth his crotch is, that seems rather odd to the Saiyan girl that he would use something that requires "no tears".

Still, she appreciates its scent in some fashion, and leans into the nut sack to slurp and lick on its flavor, humming in delight of how it sits on her taste buds. Watching her play with Denki's balls, Kirishima asks Bakugo, "Does she…enjoy sucking on nuts?"

"You'd be surprised at what she enjoys." Bakugo says, giving the redhead a knowing grin. He rolls his head around his shoulders, grunting as Bulla gives him a particularly tight squeeze to show she heard that.

The Saiyan girl resumes teasing Denki and his balls, with her attention to Bakugo's dick moving to the blonde's shaft for a brief moment. Her mouth fixates on the sack while she gives him a good tugging, then moves her other hand from Kirishima to Bakugo. The redhead just starts to go from where Bulla left off, tugging on his own boner until she returns to him. That may take some time, as the blue haired student is fascinated with Denki, stroking his rod while she pecks away at his nuts. The sandy haired student laughs, amused by how she enjoys a pair of balls that aren't his own. That only lasts a while when he realizes that she starts to use both hands on their blonde classmate.

"Hey!" shouts Bakugo. "He's not the only one in the room, you know!"

Bulla's eyes widen, popping her mouth from Denki as she leaves another thick strand of saliva behind."Oh, right!" Bulla shouts, not bothering to wipe her mouth. “Sorry, I was just really enjoying the smell!”

Going on with her pattern, Bulla brings her lips over to Kirishima, giving the manliest of cocks a flick at the tip while her hands fixate on the other two boys. The redhead grins, getting a good feel for what the other two have experienced so far. The Saiyan hums delightfully as her nostrils flare with the scent of manliness, a musky aroma that can only come from someone with his credence. It feels rather fresh, as if he had been using the punching bag prior to her arrival, which explains the bandana he's been wearing this whole time. She sucks hard on his cock, just for the sake of testing just how macho he truly is. Just watching how his knees lock up while he doubles over from such a powerful inhale is all she needs to see.

After a while, she moves her hands from Denki to Kirishima, replacing her hand for Bakugo for comfort on her part. She gives a squeeze to the redhead's scrotum, fondling them in her hands while kneading the skin. She eyes his face, seeing that sharp grin twitch as she continues to please him. Seeing his shark-like smile does make her wonder how that must feel if he ever eats her out.

Having experienced each of their cocks, Bulla pulls back from Kirishima, leaving quite a glob of drool over his cock as she took a deep breath. “Okay...” Bulla says, clearing her throat. “I know this is going to be odd to ask, but...can you guys show me your asses?”

“What?!” asks Denki and Kirishima in unison.

“Just do it.” Bakugo says, stepping out between them and crawling onto the bed. While Kirishima doesn't feel quite comfortable with someone else's bare ass on his bed, he can't help but think it wise to listen to the sandy haired hero lest he beats him up for it. The other two boys crawl on as well, presenting their rear ends to the girl, who starts to remove her top and expose her breasts. Kneeling before the side of the bed, she licks her lips at the sights of their asses, with Denki's asshole clenching in out of nervousness over what's about to happen next. For some reason, he imagines Bulla bares a cock underneath her skirt, and is ready to use it on him.

Far from the truth, of course. When he does feel something jab at his anus, Denki twitches while gripping Kirishima's sheets, only to realize that it's not at all what he thought it to be. Instead, it's her tongue, which pushes up hard against the entry point. When he grows used to it, he grins widely while his eyes roll back while Kirishima and Bakugo watch on at the way he reacts.

“This is normal for you guys?” Kirishima asks his sandy haired friend.

“She enjoys it, I don't complain.” Bakugo shrugs. “Besides, it actually feels pretty nice.”

“Just seems odd...”

“It won't make you any less manly if that's your concern.”

Looking back over at his blonde friend to hear him moaning from the anal tongue lashing Bulla gives him. “All right, I'll give it a shot...” he sighs.

He awaits his turn, as Bulla focuses on Denki for the time being. Her hands play around with his cock and balls while she jabs her tongue against the anus, hearing him moan in reaction. The blonde sighs given how pampered he is with all this attention from one girl, who really knows how to work well on him. The way she fondles his sack is enticing, as very few people seem to give him that sort of attention.

Deciding to skip Bakugo for the time being, Bulla moves over to Kirishima, licking her lips as she stares at his rear. “So, do you think you're ready to feel manly from my rimming skills?”

“Hah, yeah, go for it.” Kirishima says, nervously giving the Saiyan a thumbs up. Bakugo chuckles to himself, amused by how the red haired hero reacts to having his butt licked. Bulla treats him the same way as she had Denki, rimming his anus while her tongue swirls around the clenched sphincter. His tongue sticks out in response, his cock twitching as she gives him attention. She tries to push into his rectum, wanting to massage his prostate. Given how tight he keeps it shut, it's quite a challenge even for her. Perhaps the manly training he takes up is what makes it so hard to do.

“Okay, I'll admit, it's not so bad...” Kirishima hisses, biting his lower lip.

“You get used to it.” Bakugo says with a cocky grin. He gives his own cock a stroke, looking back to see Bulla's melons have been brought out. He licks his lips at the sight, wanting to get a taste of them once she has a taste of all their anuses. Bulla hums in delight of the odd flavor of Kirishima's rectum, which seems different from the other asses she's taken a shine to. Still, it doesn't taste too bad for her.

When she completes her rimming of the redhead's behind, Bulla gets behind her boyfriend, who is already stroking himself. This gives the Saiyan girl the brilliant idea of playing with the other boys while she pleases her sandy haired beau, grabbing their cocks to massage them while she leans into his rectum. She hears how he shivers from the touch of her tongue against his backside, his body quivering when she tries to push it inside him.

“I gotta hand it to you, Bakugo...” Denki sighs, “this is better than I expected.”

“Yeah, I never had a girl do this to me before.” Kirishima says with a grin.

“Have you ever had a girl do anything to you?” the explosive hero grunts.

“Maybe.” Kirishima says, blushing at some thoughts he has.

Bakugo grunts, his body tensing up as Bulla manages to penetrate his asshole, pushing deep inside until she manages to get the prostate, which causes his cock to throb more quickly as a result of his heart beat. He heaves heavily as Bulla swirls around his anus, hearing his voice go up a pitch.

“Bakugo, was that you?” Kirishima asks.

“N-No it wasn't...” Bakugo says with a shiver.

“Dude, that was totally you!” Denki laughs. “Hey, Bulla! Has Bakugo ever made that sound before?”

Pulling her tongue out of his ass, Bulla looks up in thought, bringing her hands back to Bakugo to give him a proper tugging. “Well, I think when I snuck into the boys' locker room to see what was taking him so long...”

“You promised you wouldn't talk about that...” Bakugo growls, only to gasp when she injects his tongue back inside him. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm good for now!” shouts the sandy haired hero, gripping the sheets tightly.

Having had her fill of asses, Bulla pulls her tongue out of her boyfriend, giggling aloud. “That was fun.” she says with a happy sigh. “Maybe I can give you guys something to lick instead?”

The boys all sit on the bed, interested in response to the question. “Sure, whatever you want!” Kirishima says, licking his lips in the hopes of trying her pussy. To his surprise, the blue haired Saiyan starts to unstrap her boots as she sits atop the rolling chair, kicking them off to reveal her feet. She sighs as she gives her toes a wiggle, feeling pleasant over giving them some freedom. Looking up at the faces of Denki and Kirishima as they gawk at the idea of what she's implying, Bulla raises her foot up for them, saying to the pair, “Go ahead boys, give them a licking.”

Denki and Kirishima turn their heads to Bakugo, who just stares on with a stone cold response before turning to his friends, seeing them and their bizarre reactions. “What, you heard her!” he laughs. “Go ahead and lick her feet!”

It's their turn to kneel before the Saiyan, grabbing her feet to their faces as they prepare to please the beautiful babe. Denki looks a bit unsure about this, while Kirishima seems to fall in line with the idea rather easily, his tongue already lapping away at Bulla's sole. Seeing his friend be so calm to the idea, the blonde hero decides to give it a shot, starting at the Saiyan's toes. Bakugo watches on, stroking his cock while Bulla sighs over the attention given to her by the fellow students, her breasts still hanging out freely. When she spots her boyfriend just playing with himself, the Saiyan gives him a seductive glance, holding her melons out for him to stare at. Bakugo licks his lips, seeing the way she kneads into her softness, practically inviting him to give them a taste.

While Kirishima and Denki are still lashing away at Bulla's feet, even going to far as to suck her toes, Bakugo bends over to gives her nipple a quick and thorough suckling while the girl plays around with her other nub, even pressing her thumb down on it. The sandy haired hero flicks away at her nipple, his tongue moving rather rapidly against it. With so much attention from three boys, it's hard for her to not feel somewhat excited, her mind racing with several thoughts while the other two continue to lick her feet. Denki even goes so far as to actually sniff at her feet, oddly mystified by the foul odor. He can't explain it, but it seems rather wonderful to his sense of smell, which makes him all the more willing to lap at her feet.

Kirishima, however, presses his lips against her heel, taking joy in how it feels compared to most of her foot. He even gives it a small nibble, with Bulla moaning from the way his sharp teeth press into her skin. The feeling is exciting for her, causing her to giggle as she thinks about the possibility of the redhead biting too hard on her to break skin, or worse. While it never happens, it does well to cause the adrenaline to kick in. Sucking on her lower lip, Bulla moans in delight, her body quivering over so much pampering coming from her boyfriend and fellow students.

“I'll be honest,” Kirishima says, “this isn't how I thought this would go, but I'm enjoying it.”

“Maybe there's a bit more you guys will enjoy.” Bulla sits up for a brief moment, causing Bakugo to back away from her nipples and the other two from her feet. They watch on while she undoes her skirt, showing off her pussy to all three. She hums as she places her fingers between her folds, giving the boys a good idea over how wet she's been thanks to their efforts. “I bet all your cocks are ready to give me a good pounding, right?” she asks teasingly.

“Yes, ma'am!” Denki and Kirishima shout in unison, standing up from their positions.

“Well there's one thing I want to try before we get there.” Bulla says, tapping her finger against her chin. “Say, Kirishima, can I see how those teeth are on my pussy? I really liked how they felt on my feet...”

“You seriously want to try that?” Bakugo asks quizzically. “That can't be safe for you, Bulla!”

“Hello? Super strong alien, daughter of a Saiyan prince?” Bulla asks, snapping her fingers before pointing at herself. “I've handled a lot you've done, so just let me try this one this time.”

“Yeah, Bakugo,” Denki says, pushing his sandy haired friend away, “just go ahead and enjoy the show!”

“This shouldn't be a problem...” Kirishima says, squatting before the naked Bulla, admiring her moistened muff before leaning into it for some heavy licking. He brings his tongue in to start things off, brushing it against her folds while getting a taste of her fluids off the bat. She hums warmly, running her hand through Kirishima's hair while he grabs her ass, giving the cheeks a tight squeeze while bringing her close to his mouth. When the clit is right in his face, he pecks at it repeatedly with his lips, hearing how Bulla enjoys it.

“It's good...” Bulla sighs, “but I want to feel your teeth.”

Kirishima nods, using his sharp fangs to nibble down on her pink little nub. Bulla gasps, doubling over from the shock of such sharpness. She gives Bakugo a look that assures him that she's perfectly fine, even if her puffed up cheeks say otherwise. It certainly does feel sharp, even for as careful as the redhead is with her, but it brings an odd sense of pleasure to her that she's never really experienced with her boyfriend's normal teeth. Her clit is sensitive to the fangs, while Kirishima grinds away at the bit of skin. While she enjoys the way the redhead nibbles on her genitals, Bakugo approaches her for a kiss, his lips meeting with the blue haired Saiyan's, while Denki strokes his cock to the action. On occasion, the redhead does flick his tongue at her snatch, getting a full taste of her snatch and the fluids that secrete from it. For the most part, he takes enjoyment of the nectar, letting it build up inside his mouth before swallowing it down his throat.

While Kirishima buries his face in the Saiyan's snatch and Bakugo makes out with the girl, Denki feels somewhat left out, with nothing much else to play with. He then realizes that Bulla's asshole is left unoccupied, and decides to change that for himself. He gets behind the standing blue haired beauty, pushing his tip against her own asshole. Bulla jumps from the sudden cock pressing against her rectum, splitting up the kiss from the explosive hero as she turns back to see who it is.

“You could have said something, Denki!” Bulla shouts to the blonde. “I mean you're fine, just...tell me!”

“R-Right, sorry, Bulla.” Denki says, laughing nervously as he sees the leering expression come from Bakugo. “Can I still put it in?”

“Sure, yeah.” Bulla sighs, feeling the gnawing of Kirishima's teeth. She even spreads her cheeks out to expose her rectum for him, giving better access to her asshole even as the macho redhead eats her out. The blonde student rubs his crown against the entry point, grunting as he pushes it in hearing another moan of pleasure from the Saiyan even as she locks lips with Bakugo again. His tongue manages to slip inside her mouth, feeling them swirl around as they try to maintain dominance over the other. While Denki continues to slide his cock through her rectum, the Saiyan girl starts to tug away at the sandy haired boy's cock, hearing his voice echoing into her throat. While it's an unusual feeling, it's one she appreciates given his status as her beau.

When Denki's dong reaches her base, the blonde student pounds away at her ass, grunting as he pushes into her ass cheeks, hearing her muffled moan with every thrust he makes. It causes Bulla to bend over, making it harder for her to make out with Bakugo. He doesn't mind it, as it gives him an idea. Taking off his shirt, Bakugo now stands the most naked of the three male students, raising his arm up as he indicates his pit to the blue haired beauty. Bulla giggles as she sees where he's going with this, and leans into him as best she can to get a proper taste of his armpit. Denki and Kirishima stare in awe for a moment, watching Bulla pecking at their sandy haired friend's pit. Their relationship is certainly much kinkier than what they're used to, but they suppose if they're okay with being this open in front of them, they might as well give it a try during this time together, whenever they get the opportunity.

As she gives Bakugo's armpit a long sniff, the other two heroes watch on, questioning if it's been a long time since the blue haired Saiyan has been able to get her own fix of such an aroma. They're amazed by how relaxed the sandy haired student is, while also being happy that his armpits don't provide the same means of sweat as his palms, otherwise that might be quite dangerous for the female classmate, super alien being or not. She noms away at Bakugo's armpit hair, savoring the sweaty taste of the strands as they've been sitting there untouched for some time. She's happy, in a way, that they did this following gym class, as she hasn't had the smelly side of her beau in quite some time.

Denki continues to pound at Bulla's anus, watching her shift from one side of Bakugo's bare body to the other as she goes to lick and sniff his other armpit. Kirishima can only see things from an angle, watching the girl's breasts dangle over his head while they jiggle along with every thrust his blonde friend makes against her rear. He also sees how she rubs their sandy haired friend's dick, although that doesn't bug him, as long as his ball sack doesn't suddenly land on his forehead.

Bakugo sighs, his body quaking while he tries not to laugh, as his girlfriend's tongue is rather ticklish today. The way she licks his armpits and sucks on his hair is different for some reason, perhaps due to the additional cocks she's been sucking on, imagining that they must have each been different in some aspect and affected her tongue. Whatever the case, he's enjoying it far too much, considering how Bulla feels his veins and heart rate through her dick massaging tactics.

"Mph, okay…okay, I'm good, Kirishima. You can stop." Bulla moans, trying to step back from the redhead and his choppers.

"Oh, sorry! Guess I got carried away!" Kirishima laughs, rubbing the back of his head while a few strands of vaginal juices are on his lip.

Accidentally backing up too far, Bulla bumps into Denki in the middle of his thrusts, causing him to trip and fall. Though he manages to land on Kiriahima's desk chair, he brings Bulla with him by wrapping his arms around her waist. As she screams falling backwards, Bulla ends up with her legs in the air, kicking them about to make sure she and the blonde don't also fumble back and roll off the chair.

As he stands upright, Kirishima grins as he sees the position they're in, and decides to take advantage of it. Before he can even tease them, Bakugo holds his arm out to keep the redhead back. "If anyone's taking her pussy first, it's me." Bakugo says sternly, approaching Bulla with his hardened dick.

"This was an accident, I swear!" Denki says in a panic.

"You're fine, cutie." Bulla says. "That was my fault, anyway."

"Honestly," Bakugo chuckles, placing his crown against her folds, "I wouldn't be surprised if this was something you planned on doing anyway."

"Hey, what does that…mean…?" Bulla cuts herself off as the sandy haired student enters her cavern, sliding into her snatch with ease. He pushes in deeply, watching her eyes shut as she breathes heavily, with the tip poking against the cervix. "Oh, yeah, that feels good…" Bulla groans. Even with her eyes closed, Bakugo can see her rolling her eyes back while his member fits itself inside her tunnel, ready to pound away at her crotch.

Denki wraps his arms around Bulla's, putting her into a full Nelson headlock while Bakugo keeps her legs up as he starts to ram into her pussy, his cock already coated in her fluids when pulling back. It's Kirishima's turn to watch, stroking his cock while he has no means of interacting with the others in their group so long as they keep to that position. Still, it gives him some time to think, as there's at least a few spots he'd like to see Bulla at while she's inside his room.

Bakugo grins as he looks down at the Saiyan girl, hearing her moan and heave in a high pitched voice while her cheeks turn read from the mixture of pleasure and adrenaline. Her breasts bounce about wirh every thrust against her kissy, her juices dribbling out while leaving a small stain on the chair of the room's host. He's not even sure if he should clean that up, nor if he really wants to. While her snatch is being rammed against hard, Bulla's eyes open slightly, a half dazed expression as she slowly opens her mouth, her tongue sticking out while Denki continues to drive his dick against her asshole. He breathes heavily through his nostrils, paying little attention to things until something wet lands on his cheek.

"Goddammit, Denki, don't move Bulla, you're gonna get yourself hit!"

As he hears Bakugo chastise him, Denki stops to see that it's not his cum, as he thought it might be. Instead, it's merely his friend's saliva, likely meant for their Saiyan classmate. "Heh, sorry…" Denki says, wiping his cheek as he goes on like nothing happened.

Bakugo rears his head back, swishing his saliva around in his mouth while he looks down at his belle's face, watching her beg for his spit without saying a word. Her tongue remains stuck out, her moans escaping open lips as she awaits the next shot from the explosive student. Prepared to go again, Bakugo spits in Bulla's face, getting her upper right cheek this time, where he aimed previously. Bulla keeps her tongue out, using her limbs as best she can while Denki locks them in to point to her mouth. Nodding, Bakugo spits at her again, managing to get it on her tongue while some of it splashes onto her upper lip.

Without flinching, Kirishima watches as Bulla shuts her mouth, swallowing his spit without any issue. She smiles mischievously at her boyfriend, who returns the expression to her before spitting on her face again. This time it hits her eye, though she manages to shut her lid before it landed on impact. Bulla decides to make her own attempts to spit on Bakugo, though it doesn't get higher than his chest given her limited movement from her position.

"Hey, you guys okay if I give Bulla a kiss?" Denki asks, his face turning red after blurting out such a question.

"What do you say?" asks Bakugo.

"The worst I can get is a static shock, right?" Bulla asks, turning her head to face the blonde and press his lips into hers. He almost pulls back, never expecting Bulla to actually go through with it, yet embraces it fully while she manages to break the Nelson lock. She wraps her arm around his head, pulling him closer into her while Bakugo continues to pound her pussy. Her tongue dances around in their mouths, with Denki too nervous to move his around given he didn't think they would actually say yes to the request.

While she fixates on making out with their blonde ally, Bakugo gets more aggressive with Bulla's snatch, her juices starting to pump out whenever he backs out. Kirishima watches with astonishment, seeing the way he drives himself into her body just short of jackhammering her crotch. Their bodies start to sweat heavily while Denki slowly pushes himself against the Saiyan's ass, his cock still inside of her rectum. The girl's breathing grows heavy, her nostrils flaring up against the electricity based student as they continue to make out.

Pulling away from Denki's lips, Bulla manages to turn her head with a begging look in her boyfriend's direction. "Come on, both of you," Bulla groans, looking up at Bakugo, "give it to me. Give me that cum. Feed my holes all that hot goo you can offer and destroy them by filling me with your spunk!"

"You heard the lady." Bakugo says to Denki, grinning mischievously. "Fill her up!"

"Man, you guys are filthier than I thought, you know that?" Denki asks, ready to go full force with the Saiyan's booty. "Its hotter than I thought it'd be."

"Tell me about it…" Kirishima groans, playing with his balls along with his cock. After watching them go at it for so long, he can't help but feel all too eager to get in there, hoping that his buddies filling her holes with their seed will give him a chance to plow Bulla in similar fashion.

Denki and Bakugo thrust hard into Bulla, who breathes heavily as she plays with her clit, ready to burst at any minute. She bites her lower lip, moaning in a high pitch as she feels the build up, unable to hold back for too long. "Haaaa, fuck fuck fuck…FUUUUUCK!"

Bulla growls as he fluids start to spritz out around Bakugo's cock, making a mess of his crotch and the chair she sits in. Her juices start to get on the floor as well, something Kirishima is going to habe to think about cleaning up the next chance he gets. Considering how badly she cums, splashing about while she squeals in a high pitch, it's more a question of if he'd ever manage to clean it all up.

With the Saiyan warrior more relaxed from her climax, it's Bakugo's and Denki's turns to release their fluids. With one hard thrust, both male students release their seed inside the respective holes, filling Bulla up with their cum in both her ass and pussy. While her anus takes a whole bunch of jizz, Bakugo's fluids splash against her cervix, filling the canal instead. While he doesn't concern himself with breaking through, he still grins even as his eyes are shut, enjoying the moaning sounds his girlfriend makes while he pumps into her.

When they pull from her holes, Kirishima is quick to get a towel out beneath the seat, with Bulla laying on her back while she pushes their creamy spunk out both holes. Her pussy dribbles with Bakugo's seed as it drips from her snatch and over her taint, while Denki's seed oddly cascades from her rectum a bit more easily. Kirishima stares on in awe of just how much they pumped into the Saiyan. He then comes to the realization, "I…need to get more towels. Or buckets, at least."

"Little late for that!" Bakugo says, slapping Kirishima's back as he cackles.

"You could have warned me she's a squirter. We could done this in Tsu's room instead!"

"Right…" Denki says, lifting Bulla off him before bringing her to her feet. "That isn't gonna sound odd at all. 'Oh hey Tsu, your room is a pond by now, right? Can we just use it to hide the fact one of us squirts?' It won't go over well with her, come on!"

Kirishima sighs, staring worryingly at the fluids on his floor. He supposes at least their seed can add to the manly aroma of his room, but still…

Despite having cum herself, while also being filled with the stuff, Bulla still manages to stand upright, laughing to herself over the experience. She brushes her haor from her fave, all smiles over it. "Hoo…that was fun…" she says. "I never thought I'd feel that again. It's been a while since I've had cum in two holes." She then walks over to Kirishima, playfully running her finger down his chest. "But you haven't had a turn yet, have you? Let's fix that."

"S-Sure…" Kirishima says, clearly nervous despite his eager grin. Bulla sees that his eyes are darting over at his punching bag, and already has a guess as to what it is he intends on doing. One step ahead of him, Bulla grabs him by the hand, shoving Bakugo to the bed to tell him to take a breather. Once at the bag, the Saiyan's bare front rests on it, her breasts squeezed between her body and the punching device. Her leg presses up against the bag, her pussy as close as it possibly can while leaving a moistened spot on its leather outside. She gives Kirishima a seductive look, batting her eyes while she pushes her ass cheek to the side just to give him an idea of how wet she is.

"Come on then, big boy." Bulla teases him. "Stick that big hard surface in my pussy."

Without further hesitation, Kirishima does just that, putting his dick in the Saiyan snatch even as Bakugo's seed is still slipping out from her folds. He does find that it acts nicely as a lubricant, aiding him with the ease in ramming her pussy more smoothly. She hums loudly while she sinks her teeth into her lower lip, thinking hard about how his cock makes its way through her flesh cavern. Kirishima juts against her backside, watching it shake after he immediately pulls back, going for speed with the Saiyan girl to create friction in her hole.

While he pounds her behind at a rapid pace, Bakugo and Denki watch on, their cocks slowly rising back up while Bulla grips the punching bag rightly, wrapping her arms around it as best she can. Her eyes roll upwards while she looks at the odd clock with muscle arms, still curious over who would make it. Kirishima is certainly the kind of person that would purchase it, of that she has no doubt, but it's still odd for her to see in possession of anyone.

Her thoughts about the clock soon fade, as Kirishima feels harder inside her muff. She looks over at Bakugo, a fearful expression on her face as she silently questions if he used his quirk. Upon as best an examination as he can give, the sandy haired hero shakes his head, assuring the Saiyan that it's just a normal penis. While she takes his word for it, it does feel much stiffer and more polished against her walls, curious if her boyfriend's seed might have anything to do with it. It just feels different compared to just a second ago.

While he rams away at her backside, Kiriahima's balls slap hard against Bulla's crotch, swinging away at her taint like a human wrecking ball. She grunts from the feeling of the scrotum striking her hard, wondering if he's roughed the sack a bit as well. It certainly doesn't harm her Saiyan skin, but she can tell a difference between the impact Bakugo has on her compared to how the redhead strikes. Perhaps all that manly talk isn't just talk, and he actually is capable of such actions. As he removes his short, Bulla looks back to see that he does have a bit more muscle in comparison to Bakugo, though that's largely it.

While she has her head turned to face him, Kirishima leans in to give Bulla a kiss similar to what Denki had done for her, although she tries to hold her tongue back out of fear of his fangs biting down on it. While she appreciates how he ate her pussy a few minutes ago, she's a bit more worrisome about her tongue accidentally being cut off. To his credit he does push into her mouth, the tongue pressing against hers while she hums in delight, enjoying the taste of three different boys on her tongue this afternoon. The kissing doesn't last too long, as Kirishima pulls away, strands of saliva between their mouths until the redhead spits in her face. It lands on her lips, prompting Bulla to lick it off with her tongue, willfully swallowing it without any prompting from the manliest of the three.

Bakugo grunts as he thumbs down on his crown, leering on at Kirishima and Bulla while he prepares himself for another round. Slowly the idea of his friends having fun with the Saiyan doesn't seem too bad, although the potential of her having one of their kids is pretty high. As much as he wants to yell at them not to cum in her muff, he holds back on that, preferring to wait and see if it ever actually happens on its own. Considering how strong she is as a person to begin with, it may just take gallons upon gallons to even get her to that point anyway.

Too lost in his own thoughts, Bakugo fails to realize that Bulla and Kirishima have grown louder in their love making, a sure sign that both are getting closer to the end of their ropes. Hearing their loud moaning and grunting while the redhead pounds against her ass harder while she clings to the punching bag. The Saiyan bites her lower lip while Kirishima digs into her neckline, biting down as gently as he can without harming the girl.

Holding her ass to his hips, Kirishima gives one hard thrust to her body, groaning as he releases his load inside of the blue haired student's snatch, hearing her wail while her head is arched back. She stares off into space while her own juices start to spritz out of her snatch, dripping onto the dorm room's floor. Even as his cream continues to fill her tunnel, blasting off of the cervix, he realizes that the mess is just growing larger, making it harder to clean up when they finish. Bulla quivers against the punching bag, her fingernails digging into the fabric while trying to avoid using her full strength to destroy it. As her teeth clench together while she continues to ejaculate, she buries her face against the punching utensil, growling over the intensity of her release.

Once Kirishima pulls back from Bulla, his cock pops out from her snatch, unplugging the seed that he's sprayed into her tunnel. Bulla grunts as she pushes it out, with globs of cum dripping onto the hard wood floor.

“You know, as much as I'm having fun,” Kirishima says, collapsing on his desk chair, “you made me glad I didn't invest in a rug for the floor.”

“Whatever, man.” Denki says with a laugh, hopping off the bed to have his turn next. “We can worry about it later, like when we're done.”

“You're just saying that because it's not your room.” mumbles Kirishima, folding his arms out of annoyance.

With a sigh, Bulla feels ready to tackle another round with the boys, already seeing Denki coming up to her. The blonde takes her over to Kirishima's desk, bending the blue haired beauty over with her breasts pressed into the wooden top. Bakugo stares on, stroking his rod while he sees Denki put his dick inside her pussy this time around. With a mixture of Bakugo's and Kirishima's seed oozing out as he occupies her space, the blonde hero sighs happily. “Ah, man, this is actually really good...” Denki says, hearing a happy whimper from Bulla's shut lips.

“Oh fuck...” Bulla moans, resting her arms under her chin. “I think you're a little thicker than Baku.”

“Me? Thicker?” Denki asks with an energetic laugh. “Hey, Bakugo, did you hear that? She thinks I'm-”

“I heard it.” Bakugo groans with his eyes shut. “Let's not get cocky about it, she's still my girlfriend no matter how much bigger you are.”

“Heh...cocky.” Denki laughs to himself before he pounds away at Bulla's backside, with Kirishima grinning at the unintentional pun. He rests his hand where Kirishima last bit into her shoulder, fingers pressing down on the now sensitive spot. Bulla's body shivers from the touch, while the electricity based hero feels the indent where the sharp fangs of the redhead now reside. No skin has been broken, although it does make him wonder how he'd feel if his best friend left a mark like that on his shoulder...

The thought apparently arouses Denki, as the veins on his cock throb faster, pumping more blood into the muscle to ensure he's at his hardest while plowing his friend's belle right before his eyes. She hums in delight as the blonde pumps more cum out of her snatch every time he pulls away from her crotch, amazed at how much has pooled up at the desk. “Man, how much cum did you guys fill her with?”

“What are you talking about?” Bakugo asks. “That's pretty normal for us.”

“Y-yeees....” Bulla moans, as if agreeing with her boyfriend. “He can cum at least three...four...times before passing out...”

Bakugo hisses, “I don't pass out! I just get really tired!” This response prompts a laugh from Bulla, who giggles away despite her backside getting rammed by the electricity based student. She can hear his heavy breathing from above her, his teeth clenched together as he gives the Saiyan girl his hardest by going hard on her ass. His saliva drools over his lip, dribbling down his lower chin and onto her bare back.

“Hey, how about you...nph...spit on me...?” Bulla asks, feeling the saliva pool onto her lower back.

“You're sure?” asks an unsure Denki.

“Listen, if I didn't get upset over Kirishima doing it, what makes you think I'll be pissed at you?” Bakugo asks, grunting as he pauses from his personal massage. He loosens his grip on his cock, which twitches as he manages to hold back another release.

“Fine, I just don't wanna get in trouble with you.” With permission from the couple, Denki spits on Bulla's face as it's turned to face him, getting a few shots on her cheek and against her eyelid. Bulla's face is a bit messy, with part of her makeup running thanks to a mixture of sweat and saliva. She doesn't mind it in the slightest, as she's used to it coming from Bakugo so much. In fact, she actually scoops the spit with her finger, inserting it into her mouth and sucking it off. Kirishima gleams at the action, aroused by the swiftness in her motions rather than the act itself, but it certainly does spring him back to life after his previous climax.

“Ah, fuck...” Denki hisses, his hips slowing down while putting more power behind his thrusts. “I'm getting close again...”

“Already?” Bulla giggles. “Man, that was really fast. I guess you don't have as much stamina as I thought you would.” She turns back to wink at him, being coy and playful with the blonde hero.

“I can definitely make up for that!” Denki says, grabbing Bulla by her hair. He gives it a hard tug, hearing her cry out as she's yanked off the desk, her arms now resting on top of it while her breasts dangle in the air. Her head is forced back by the electricity based student, who grins while he slaps his crotch against her backside. Katsuki can't help but laugh, falling back on Kirishima's bed over how hilarious he finds that.

“Oh, SHIT, Denki!” he continues. “I didn't think you had it in you! That's a move I can appreciate from someone else!”

Denki looks back at his sandy haired friend, flashing him a thumbs up and a smile. His good mood suddenly fades when Bulla squeezes down on his dick, her cavern walls tightening up around his girth. Denki tenses up as this forces his blood to stay within his dick, the crown throbbing hard against the Saiyan cervix as it begs for release. Bulla groans as she still feels the tug of the blonde's grip on her hair, hoping that this eventually causes him to let go. It doesn't, as he ends up holding onto her long hair until he finally hits his peak, gasping as the first string of cum flies inside her.

Denki's seed splashes against Bulla's cervix, much like everyone else before her, flooding her canal rather quickly. The feeling of her hole getting coated in seed sends Bulla over the edge once more, her fluids spraying out at the same rate as it had the previous two climaxes. Kirishima can do very little except observe, amazed how the Saiyan girl can cum so many times without needing some kind of reprieve. Her eyes roll back while her fingernails literally grind into the desk, leaving obvious claw marks on the wood. For some reason this doesn't bother the redhead hero, as he think it gives the furniture that little extra bit of manliness he's looking for.

After he finally finishes his release, Denki pulls back from Bulla's ass, stumbling as his legs have grown weak from such a surprisingly exhausting experience. “Holy shit, that was...hoo, that was a workout...” Denki says, resting against the punching bag while he wipes his forehead.

“Man, you need to work out more or something.” Kirishima laughs, ready to take to the girl next. “You only came twice, it can't be that bad.”

“Have you ever cum more than once?” Bakugo asks, getting cocky as he stands from his seat on the bed. “Let me show you how it's really done.”

“Ugh, boys...” Bulla groans, turning over so that she rests her ass on the desk, Denki's cum still dripping from her snatch. “How about you just both fuck me before this turns into a fight? Like, I don't mind you guys all taking me at the same time, if you want.”

The two heroes nod mutually to one another, while Denki collapses on Kirishima's bed, exhausted from such a climactic experience. Kirishima helps Bulla off the desk, having her face him while he guides his dick into her snatch. Bulla's cheeks puff up as she feels his crown enter between the folds, causing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders. While she buries her face into the redhead's neckline, she subconsciously sticks her ass out for Bakugo, giving the sandy haired boyfriend permission to enter her derriere. With a big grin, Katsuki does so, sliding his boner into her anus while hearing her muffled scream against his friend's shoulder. Her body quakes from having such thick dicks in her holes, with Kirishima dictating the pace while Bakugo goes with the flow.

As Denki stares glassy eyed at the ceiling while he recovers, his two allies grunt loudly as they pound into Bulla's holes, abusing them as much as they can thanks to the Saiyan's high tolerance. Their balls swing hard against her body as well, slapping into her taint while the two boys plug her up. The alien girl moves her head from the redhead's neckline, moaning like a goof while her face shows signs of overly enjoying the two cocks reaming her. Her eyelids are half shut, her irises glazed over while she wears a doofy smile, staring at Kirishima while her tongue hangs out. The tongue drips saliva onto the redhead's chest, leaving a dampness on him while her juices start to spurt from her snatch. Bakugo tightens his grip on Bulla's ass, his palms sweating from all the work he puts into it. She feels the sparks from his hands as they're pushed against her skin, although it doesn't do her much harm to begin with. All Katsuki has to do is keep his cool and not overdo it.

Soon, Bulla moves her head to Kirishima's armpits, getting a smell for his manliness underneath his biceps. He keeps his focus on ramming her snatch, trying his best to ignore Bulla while she plays around with his pit. When she starts to use her tongue to lap of his musky flavor, it becomes much harder to pay attention to, as it gets rather ticklish in spots. He smiles whenever she especially hits those spots, his fangs showing while he rolls his eyes. With Kirishima lost in the ecstasy of the Saiyan's playfulness, Bakugo takes charge, dictating the speed while he rams his hips hard against his girlfriend's backside. He breathes deeply through his nostrils, leaning into the blue haired beauty's body to get a smell of her hair. His breathing from the nostrils dampens part of her skin, leaving a moistness on it while he leans into her other shoulder, where Kirishima hadn't left his fang marks.

The sandy haired hero presses his lips into Bulla's shoulder as best he can, while the Saiyan girl continues to fixate on the redhead's armpits. She manages to get Kirishima's hairs in her mouth, sucking on them in a manner similar to what she had done with Katsuki moments ago. The three boys can hear the loud slurping coming from Bulla, which even gets Denki to sit back up as it brings him back from his little space. The sight of the three getting it on like that gets him hard again, watching Bakugo pound her ass while Bulla licks at Kirishima's pits. Her juices start to drip out of her snatch, adding to the already large mess of sexual fluids that have pooled up on Kirishima's hard wood floors.

One particularly unexpected moment sends the redhead over the edge, as Bulla swings her head while tugging on his armpit hairs like a dog playing with a chew toy. Kirishima groans as he dumps his load inside Bulla's snatch, causing her to wail while her teeth clench onto the hairs, her legs wrapping around his lower torso. The Saiyan grips onto him for her life, her thighs tightening against his body while her arms cling to him in a way he's never really felt before. Bakugo isn't too far behind, as he gives one hard thrust to Bulla's backside before dumping his load within her rectal cavern. It floods her asshole, coating the walls with his seed while pushing the Saiyan girl to her breaking point as well.

As she wails once more, Bulla releases her fluids, coating Kirishima's dick as they cascade from her snatch. She actually manages to push the redhead's face into her bosom, catching him off guard when he's directly forced to meet with her melons. It's Denki's turn now to stare in awe, his cock throbbing as it reaches half mast while wondering how Bulla has so much energy to keep going when each of them needs a few minutes to breathe.

With everyone spent, Bulla finds herself placed in the chair, with Kirishima and Bakugo putting her down. Katsuki doubles over, taking a deep breath while his cock twitches about. The redhead hero stretches his back out, hearing it crack after remaining standing in place like that for such a while. “Hoo...” he says, letting out a loud exhale. “I'm enjoying this, but I don't know how you two manage to stay at this long enough.”

“I guess our first time was a whole day in the janitor's closet, wasn't it?” Bulla asks the exhausted Bakugo.

“It was...” Bakugo huffs. “I can still go, I just need a few minutes...”

“How about I go next, then?” Denki asks with a grin. “I'm already pumped for more action!

Bulla laughs, a cocky smile on her lips as she stands up from her chair. “Sure, I think you deserve another turn.” Approaching the blonde student, she pushes him in the chest, forcing him onto his back while she kneels over his crotch. With a seductive smirk on her lips, she takes hold of his erected dong, pressing the crown against her folds as she prepares to take him inside her for a second time. He seems to be fine with her taking control over the matter this time, gripping her hips with the loosest hold possible while she rocks against his cock. Resting her hands on his chest, Bulla slowly grinds against his body, feeling his schlong move about in her cavern. The tip pushes against her cervix, nearly penetrating it while it rubs away, teasing entry into her reproductive region. Her breasts jiggle with every movement she makes atop his body, the blonde's eyes glued directly to her mounds. She even teases him by holding them from underneath, letting them bounce against her palms while she starts to sweat. She sees the grin on his face as his eyes follow the movement of her nipples, watching the erected nubs swing about while she continues to rock atop him.

When he manages to sit up, Denki reaches for Bulla's breasts, pushing his face between their mounds while squeezing them around him. This takes Bulla by surprise, although the other boys find it amusing how their blonde friend accepts dying through breast suffocation. Bulla soon laughs as well, holding him close to her chest while she continues to bounce away on his dong, her juices slowly dripping down in the mean time.

As she keeps Denki close, Bulla turns her head back, looking over her shoulders to see who's most ready for another go. Between Bakugo's and Kirishima's cocks, the redhead seems the most ready, standing longer than her sandy haired boyfriend. “Hey, Kirishima,” she says, getting his attention, “how about you give my ass a try? I think you're the only one who hasn't been in there so far.”

“Hey, yeah!” Kirishima says, lighting up from the offer. “I completely forgot about that! Only the manliest of guys would give anal!”

“I don't think that's how manliness works.” Bakugo sighs, taking another seat as his friends occupy his girlfriend. Kirishima doesn't hear him, all too willing to enter Bulla's backdoor as she sticks it out for him. The Saiyan girl continues to drop her hips down on Denki's dong, now leaning over his body while he lays back on the bed, her boobs still in his face as he takes the time to enjoy their softness. While he licks away at the space between her breasts, getting the taste of sweat on his tongue, Kirishima puts his cock between Bulla's cheeks, squeezing them around his shaft while he juts his hips against her backside, enjoying the way his rod rides against her crack. As he sighs, the Saiyan does so at the same time, apparently finding his method for arousal satisfying in some way.

Once he's primed for entry, Kirishima guides his tip into Bulla's asshole, shoving it in without use of hands, and watches as it pops into her anal tunnel. Bulla's eyes roll back, biting her lower lip as she curls her fingers up against Denki's chest. The blonde moans, his body twitching as he feels the light scratching coming from the half-alien being, worried she might scrape his skin a little too well. She calms down when the redhead is all the way inside her anus, the other two having put it to good use already. As Kirishima starts to pound away at her backside, Bulla moans loudly, his balls slapping away at her crotch. Denki, finally finished fixating on Bulla's breasts, starts to take action as well, with the Saiyan princess feeling the might of two pairs of balls hitting into her groin, her arousal intensifying as a result.

With his pals pounding her pussy and asshole, Bakugo grins hearing her wail so loudly just from the way they ram into her, as if giving her the best they can one last time. While he's hard enough to join them, he'd rather be able to do it from a certain position, making it a sort of finale to the afternoon they've been having together. 

As Bakugo watches them from afar, enjoying the sounds of his girlfriend getting her holes wrecked, Denki spits against Bulla's face, the Saiyan responding in kind for a change by using her tongue to lick around his face, making sure she covers every inch of his salty and sweaty features. She even brushes the tip against his nostrils, with a small bit of saliva getting up his nose. While it tickles, he does enjoy the attention, especially when she starts to suckle his nose in a way similar to how she's been sucking dick throughout the afternoon.

Kirishima licks at her cheek while he continues to ram her asshole, hearing her giggle over how ticklish it is. He does try to avoid nibbling her face, as he's certain he'll leave a more obvious mark around there compared to her shoulder. That at least can be covered up more easily. She still giggles at the attention given to her, feeling his saliva spreading across her face.

"Hey, Bakugo!" Bulla shouts between her short giggle fits. "How about you join us? There's one hole still left unplugged!"

"I was holding off for a bit…" he admits.

"Listen, I think you guys can be fine with another round or two," she says back to him, "Come on, let me suck on your dick, it's been a while anyway."

Rolling his eyes, the sandy haired student joins them, getting on top of the bed and standing over Denki, who gets a good look at his friend from below. Bulla reaches out with her mouth and sticks her tongue out, flicking at the crown while Bakugo tries his best to put himself in proper position without forcing Bulla to make so much effort. He pushes his hand against the wall, ensuring he maintains balance to avoid falling over everyone else while Denki and Kirishima continue to pound away at her Saiyan holes. Bulla finally manages to get her boyfriend's cock in her mouth, able to put most of his rod down her throat while he maintains balance with the wall. He grunts loudly as her tongue swirls around his member, while his blue haired beauty builds up as much saliva as she can to make sure he's well lubricated.

While her mouth is focused on his cock, her hands naturally can't help but fondle his sack, as it dangles over Denki's head due to the position. This causes her boyfriend to groan through clenched teeth, his eyes shut as he imagines how his cock is throbbing against the inside of her throat, stretching out her windpipes with his thickness. He tilts his head back, exhaling to relax his body as best he can while standing on top of Kiriahima's bed.

Bulla hums in delight, her voice echoing against Katsuki's cock, finally feeling satisfied by the arrangement among the four of them. All of her holes are now fully occupied, with Denki up her snatch, Kirishima plugging her ass, and Bakugo blocking her mouth. She never realized how great this is to be used in such a manner, but at least now she can tell Lilly that she's one upped her in how many cocks she's had inside.

If only Bulla knew the people she was involved with, however.

After a while, Bakugo finally believes he has the balance taken care of, and uses both hands to grab Bulla, ramming his hips into her face to give her a proper skullfucking. Bulla's eyes grow wide as his balls start to slap her chin, though the shock wears off quickly, letting her enjoy the moment of control that he takes over her. It does her little harm, thabks to Saiyan genetics, but it's always cute watching him get aggressive with her no matter what the situation.

"Oh shit…" Kirishima whispers, his eyes bolting open. "Are we gonna get the bed soaked?"

"Just deal with it!" Bakugo growls, bucking away at Bulla's face. "We'll send them for laundry or something later, now isn't the time to think about it!"

"Yeah, dude," Denki grunts, focusing his efforts on pounding Bulla from below, "you need to get your priorities straight."

"But it's my bed…" Kirishima whines silently.

A few minutes pass, and Denki finally has to call for a time out, pulling his dick from Bulla's pussy. He manages to slide out from beneath her, rolling out to avoid Katsuki's balls flying into his face.

Popping Bakugo's dick out of her mouth, Bulla ignores the long strand of saliva that starts to drip from her chin, asking the blonde, "Hey, is everything okay, Denki?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." Denki grunts, sitting up as he grabs his thighs. After hissing in air, he adds, "I think I was just getting a cramp after being under there so long."

"God, what a big baby you are." Bakugo groans, rolling his eyes at the electricity based hero. "You couldn't handle being in her pussy for too long?"

"Well we've been in this position for a while…" Kirishima admits, pulling his cock back out of her rectum. He hears the squeak from Bulla when his crown yanks out her ass, her backside jumping in response. "We could use a change of pace, right?"

"Anything to satisfy you wimps." Bakugo says. Leering at Kirishima, he adds, "some beacon of manliness you are."

"Hey, even men get tired after a while!" shouts the redhead.

"Okay, fine," Bulla says, crawling off the bed, "I'm not sure where else we can go, we really only have the bed and the chair to play off for all three of you." She taps her chin, thinking how they're going to pull this off.

"As long as I'm the one taking your pussy, I'm good for anything." Bakugo says with a grin. He decides to bring Bulla back over to the desk, laying back on it while the Saiyan kneels over him, repeating their previous position. Sitting with her ass against his shaft, Bulla decides to repeat what Kirishima had done, using her crack to give her boyfriend a light rub. He sighs from the wonderful feeling it presents him, while his tip twitches against the opening. Without using her hands, Bulla moves her butt against the crown, bending over while pushing back against his boner. While Bakugo fixates on her hanging melons, the Saiyan girl manages to push him inside, squeezing the rod within her tunnel while looking back at the other two.

"Okay…who wants to go where?" she asks with a seductive mewl.

"I still wanna cum in her ass!" Kirishima shouts.

"I guess I'm in her mouth then." Denki says, realizing he's going to have to stand on the desk.

"Don't be surprised if I decide not to fixate on your junk," Bakugo says, "I saw you trying to peak!"

"N-no I wasn't!" shouts a blushing Denki.

The other two get in their positions, with the skinny blonde hoping he doesn't break the desk with how much weight is on there between the three of them. Kirishima stands behind Bulla, putting his dick back inside her as he hears the pleasant gasp escape her lips. With Denki's cock between her lips, everyone is ready to go, with Bulla turned on by how plugged up she is right now.

Each male hero goes at their own pace, with Denki allowing Bulla to bob her head along his schlong, her chin pressing up against his ball sack. Katsuki grunts as he brings his head to the Saiyan's melons, sucking on the nipples while he keeps his eyes shut to avoid staring at the blonde's nuts. He goes hard and aggressive, her juices spurting out every time he drops down from her crotch. The fluids drip onto the desk, which has by now become otherwise clean of any homework or possessions their redhead friend had on there. Speaking of which, Kirishima takes a slower approach to Bulla's backside, thpugh he rams against it hard when he's distant enough thanks to his measurements. His balls end up flying against her taint rather hard, enough that he thinks the short moans she makes come from the swing of his sack.

Denki watches on from his position, seeing how much saliva Bulla uses just to coat his dick in it. He becomes a little thankful that Bakugo is busy sucking on her tits, since he's certain that any globs of spit would have fallen on his face. If it were Bulla's spit it's no problem, but considering it might fall from along his schlong, that might just be a whole other argument. He does enjoy how heated Bulla's face is, her cheeks the reddest they've been so far. While it's likely from the enjoyment of attention coming from the three of them, it's still rather adorable in a way, even if he doesn't have romantic affection towards her.

After a while, Denki can feel his veins pumping against Bulla's inner cheeks, his crown twitching even as it's deep within her throat. It wants to feel that release one last time, desperate to fill her stomach with his fluids. As he grabs onto her skull, jamming her facw against his crotch, the blonde starts to understand Bakugo better and why he grew so aggressive with her when he was throat fucking her previously. He grunts through his teeth while Bakugo and Kirishima plow her holes hard, swearing they can feel the other cavern rubbing against themselves due to their thickness. While they think it may just be their imagination, it's also the first time either of them has ever really plowed a girl simultaneously.

Soon they start to feel the same urges as Denki, their cocks throbbing hard inside Bulla as they plead for release. As good as it feels to occupy her holes, they have to let go at some point, and it might as well be now.

All at once, the trip of male students push their dicks hard against the hole they occupy, flooding Bulla with as much of their spunk as they can muster. Her eyes grow wide as she feels every pipe and tunnel flood her body, something she hasn't felt in quite a long time. It gets to the point where she swears that her stomach starts to expand, although it's hard to tell between her large breasts and Bakugo still suckling on her tits. Kirishima reaches around to rub away at Bulla's clit, practically giving up on trying to keep his room spotless. The Saiyan girl screams against Denki's dick, her juices blasting out at full force, covering Katsuki's crotch with the fluids as it dribbles all over his desk. It soon cascades onto the floor, joining the other fluids that have spilled out of Bulla at some point during the afternoon session.

When all three boys have finished dumping their loads, Kirishima collapses in his seat, tilting his head against the back rest while his dick deflates. Denki's legs tremble as he tries to keep his balance, trying to get over Katsuki and Bulla before he trips over them. The pair, meanwhile, just relax atop the desk, Bulla cuddling with her boyfriend whikle he stares at the ceiling like he just had an out of body experience.

"Mmmph, that was nice…" Bulla sighs, pecking Bakugo's cheek. "I wouldn't mind doing more of this."

"As long as you're fine with it." Bakugo says.

"FUCK yeah!" Denki shouts, his fist punching the air. "You should totally move in, Bulla, that way we can do this more often!"

"Heh, yeah, I'll talk to my parents and…huh?"

Pushing herself off of Katsuki's cock, Bulla silently steps towards the door to the room, as she hears whispering. The three male students hear it as well, remaining alert as they stand behind the Saiyan. Slowly, she pulls the door open, and…

"GWAAAAH!"

CRASH!

The four cover their naughty bits as the other students of Class 1A tumble into the room, collapsing on top of each other, including Momo, Ochaco, Mineta, Tsu, Iida, and Mina.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" asks the foursome.

"We could ask the same…" grumbles Momo, rubbing her forehead. "You guys were really loud, and once we figured out what was going on…"

"WE JUST HAD TO LISTEN, OKAY?!" shouts Mineta, tears cascading down his cheeks. Momo immediately bops him in the head, aggravated with him as it is.

"This is totally unacceptable behavior!" Shouts Iida. "Such lewdness shouldn't be going on among the students."

"Man, chill, Tenya," says an annoyed Ochaco, "you were listening too, don't think you're any better."

"Ah heh…sorry guys." Bulla says with a nervous smile. "I hope this won't be a problem moving forward. But…since you're all here, can you help us with some cleaning up…?"

Bakugo just sighs, his full face red from embarrassment over being caught like this.


End file.
